Shattered
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: One night Tony is tasked with babysitting Victoria Palmer. In an instant what was supposed to be a fun night turns to tragedy. When a drunk driver strikes Tony's car. Tony walks away with only cuts and bruises but Victoria is killed. Two families are shaken and blame is placed on the wrong person. Deals with the death of an infant. Rated M for controversial topics. Reader beware!
1. Chapter 1

Most people saw NCIS as a family and that's what they were. Which they were, they were as close as any blood family and like any family everybody had their roles. Ducky was the grandfather, Gibbs was the father, Tony, McGee, Bishop, and Abby were the children, Jimmy was the dorky cousin, and Vance was the neighbor who you didn't appreciate until you were older. When Jimmy married Breena she became a welcome addition and when Victoria was born, she was born into welcome arms. Jimmy and Breena had wanted a child for a long time. They had been excited to adopt but didn't complain when a baby came to them naturally. Victoria had just turned five months old and in her short life had become the center of the NCIS family. Even Abby who tended to fight anyone who coveted that position had to admit that Victoria was the favorite.

"Victoria is so cute!" Abby cried looking at the latest picture that Jimmy was sharing.

"I love the outfit." McGee replied.

"You would Probie!" Tony teased.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned,, slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"Tori is getting so big." Tony corrected rubbing his head.

"She is a beautiful child, Jimmy. You are very lucky." Gibbs replied.

"You are doing an excellent job with her." Ducky said.

"She looks just like Breena." Bishop observed.

"Thank you guys." Jimmy replied.

"Where did you get that dress? My cousin is having a baby girl in a few months." Bishop asked.

"Breena's aunt made it for her. I am sure she would make one for your cousin though." Jimmy replied.

"Great I will give you her phone number." Bishop replied.

* * *

That afternoon Jimmy got home from work and found Breena sitting on the couch rocking a screaming Victoria to sleep. He changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and gray t-shirt. Before going over and joining his family on the couch.

"Give her to me." Jimmy instructed.

"Thank you, she has been screaming since I picked her up from the sitter's." Breena explained.

"Is she teething?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't sleep well last night." Breena replied.

"When does she see the doctor next?" Jimmy asked.

"Next Thursday actually could you take her? My dad is going out of town for the day and he is leaving me in charge." Breena asked.

"I will talk it over with Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

"Thank you so much." Breena replied.

"Oh I got Ed's birthday gift and card today." Jimmy replied.

"That reminds me his birthday dinner is going to be Friday at Aroma's." Breena replied.

"At eight, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes uh do you think that one of your friends could babysit her? Ashley's grandparents are in town and she isn't allowed to babysit those days." Breena explained.

"I'll ask tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy made a mental note to ask his work family about babysitting the next day. He knew that McGee wouldn't be available because Friday was his night to spend with Sarah and Abby usually had church events Friday night. The first person he asked was his child's other grandfather. Since Ducky was usually the first to offer to babysit. He regretted never having a family but the years just got away from him. He also had to inform his boss that he was planning on taking a day off next week.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Ducky asked.

"Would it be OK if I took a few hours off next Thursday?" Jimmy asked.

"No problem at all, is everything alright?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah Ed is visiting family in Florida and Breena has to keep things in order but Thursday is Tori's check-up." Jimmy explained.

"What time?" Ducky asked.

"Two" Jimmy replied.

"Stay with her. No sense confusing her by taking her back to the sitter's." Ducky replied.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

"Anything else while you have my ear?" Ducky asked.

"Could you babysit Friday night?" Jimmy asked.

"Unfortunately I have already accepted Abigail's invitation to attend a concert at her church. It is a singer from Scotland preforming the songs from my youth." Ducky explained.

"Enjoy yourself, I will ask up in the bullpen." Jimmy replied.

* * *

During his lunch break, Jimmy walked up to the bullpen. With any luck one of the agents would be willing to take care of Victoria. It was late to have much luck getting a sitter and Breena only trusted a handful of people to watch the baby.

"Hey guys." Jimmy greeted.

"Hi Jimmy." McGee replied.

"Good afternoon" Bishop added.

"What's up kid?" Gibbs asked.

"What brings you up from the underworld autopsy gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Are any of you free to babysit Friday night?" Jimmy asked.

"That is my night to spend with Sarah." McGee reminded.

"I have plans with Jake." Bishop lied she wasn't good with kids and anytime she watched Tori, Jake would pressure her to have their own baby.

"I am already watching Emily for Tobais this weekend." Gibbs replied.

"I can do it. Zoe's working late so we can't do anything. Besides I could use a little Junior Gremlin time." Tony offered.

"Great Tony, thanks so much!" Jimmy cried.

* * *

Jimmy was grateful to Tony for agreeing to babysit. It had been so long since Breena and him had gone out. It would be nice to have some time with just his wife and he was glad to see that Tony was getting better with kids. Even though he wasn't super close to Ed, Friday promised to be a fun night and since Tony was babysitting instead of sixteen year old Ashley. He might just ask Breena to attend a late movie. Little did he know that Friday night would change his entire life in an instant. That a life would be lost far too soon, blame would be placed and two families would be torn apart.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Sorry for ending Unplanned Futures but I didn't have enough inspiration and this idea has been on my mind a lot longer. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Break Up

Friday morning Tony woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The same feeling he got any time something terrible happened. Most people thought that those feelings came with years of working with Gibbs but in reality, he'd had them his whole life. He hoped that this feeling did not mean that somebody was going to die. Part of him wanted to crawl back under the sheets and stay in bed all day but he knew that Gibbs would never stand for that. Plus he didn't want to waste one of his precious vacation or sick days because of a bad feeling. So he forced himself out of bed, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and drove to the office. He ended up showing up at the same time as Jimmy.

"Hey Tony, are you excited to watch Tori?" Jimmy asked.

"I had completely forgotten that was tonight." Tony admitted.

"Same here but Breena reminded me. Are you still up for it?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course! I always love watching baby Gremlin." Tony assured.

"Great be there by seven-thirty. Breena moved some things around." Jimmy replied.

"Seven thirty, got it." Tony replied.

* * *

Even the idea of baby-sitting baby Tori wasn't enough to make Tony feel better. Normally the idea of getting some alone time with the little gremlin was all he needed to be put in a good mood. He still wasn't particularly fond of babies and little children but there was something special about Tori. Maybe the fact that she was the child of one his best friends. He still had that feeling in his gut. The work day was uneventful. So uneventful that it bordered on boring but he still had that feeling. He got home and saw Zoe's car parked in the driveway. _"I thought that she was working late."_ he thought to himself. Confused he got out of the car and headed inside and upstairs into his apartment. Zoe was sitting on the couch. She had her hair down, resting on her shoulders and behind her back. She was dressed in a red blouse and a black shirt. She had a white shawl draped over her shoulders.

"Zoe this is a surprise." Tony commented.

"Tony we need to talk." Zoe replied.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"Let me first say that these past six months with you have been amazing." Zoe started.

"I know where this is going." Tony sighed.

"The thing is Tony, do you remember Mason?" Zoe asked.

"Your boyfriend from Philadelphia?" Tony asked.

"That's him, well I ran into him about three months ago at the coin laundry. He was going through a divorce. At first we were just friends but then about five weeks ago his divorce was finalized and things just got out of hand. Well a few days ago I started feeling really bad. Finally yesterday my boss made me go to the hospital and well I am pregnant. Five weeks along." Zoe explained.

"So you are telling me that you are pregnant with another man's baby?" Tony asked.

"Yes but Tony, I dated Mason for years. We met in high school and dated for over ten years. We only broke up because he got transferred out of the country. I am sorry Tony but I am still in love with Mason and besides I want my child to grow up in a traditional family." Zoe explained,

"Zoe" Tony said.

"No Tony it's over." Zoe replied before turning to leave.

* * *

Tony felt empty and broken inside. Why did every woman he loved break his heart. First his mom died, then Wendy left him at the alter, then Kate died, and then Paula, there was that ordeal with Jeanne, then Ziva just left, and now Zoe had gotten pregnant by another man. His heart had been broken but still he had that feeling. Could being dumped not be the worst part of his day? He stripped down to his boxers, went to his room, and curled up in a ball on his bed. He lied there and cried and cried himself into a fitful sleep. He didn't open his eyes or move until he heard his cellphone ring. He fumbled until he managed to pick it off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Tony it's seven-forty, where are you?"

"Palmer? Shit I forgot. I am so sorry. I will be right over."

"Tony are you OK?"

"Zoe dumped me this afternoon."

"God, Tony I am so sorry! Are you sure you feel up to baby-sitting?"

"It's fine, I should get out of bed."

"OK if you are sure and again I am sorry."

* * *

Tony forced himself to get back out of bed and put his clothes back on. His heart was breaking but the Palmer's deserved a night out and besides it was for Ed's birthday. Jimmy and Ed already had enough issues with getting along. The last thing he needed was to miss his father in laws birthday dinner because Jimmy's friend flaked. He drove to Jimmy's house and knocked on the door until Jimmy answered.

"Hey Jimmy, where's Breena?" Tony asked.

"She got a ride with her sister." Jimmy replied.

"Is she mad?" Tony asked.

"A little but don't worry it's me that she is angry at. She said that I should have called her a lot sooner. Anyway Tori is teething. She has teething rings pretty much everywhere and there is medicine in the nursery." Jimmy explained.

"Any other instructions? You said Breena had moved stuff?" Tony asked.

"Phone numbers are on the bulletin board in the nursery and the milk is in the fridge out in the laundry room." Jimmy explained.

"That's all?" Tony asked.

"Breena has been nervous the past couple days. Anyway I really need to get going if you have any problems we are eating at Aroma's." Jimmy explained.

"I have their number in my phone. It was Zoe's favorite." Tony replied.

"Tony" Jimmy whispered.

"No it's fine oh where is Tori?" Tony asked.

"Playpen she was a little sleepy but not actually wanting to sleep. I am sorry but she probably won't be in the best mood. Again she is teething." Jimmy explained.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Tori cried.

"Right on cue." Jimmy replied.

"It's OK, I don't mind. In fact it will probably distract me. Today is one of the worst days of my life. I need somebody to keep my head together." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony his day is only going to get worse. Much worse. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Devastation

Tony watched Victoria roll around and laugh in her playpen. She was so happy and innocent. He would give anything to be like her. Young and full of life, happiness, and love. She had never had her heart broken. At least not in the way he had. Her life was just starting out. While his was in the middle or maybe even close to the end. He heard his phone ring, pulled it from his pocket, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony, it's Joel."

"Joel! What's up?"

"Melissa's car broke down and I am in Phoenix for a conference. Would you mind picking her up?"

"I am baby-sitting my friend Jimmy's daughter but I can get her. Where is she?"

"Thanks man, she's waiting at the TGI Friday's on 9th but I think the car is a few blocks away."

"OK, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks again Tony. You are a life saver."

* * *

Tony got Victoria changed, grabbed her diaper bag, and an extra bottle. He grabbed the extra car-seat and base out of the Palmer's closet and set them up in the backseat o his car. He made sure that Tori was appropriately fastened into the car-seat. Before climbing into the front seat and buckling his own seat-belt. He backed out of the driveway and headed towards his destination. He felt bad about dragging Tori out of the house. He hadn't mentioned it to Jimmy or Breena and Breena was so on edge lately but he couldn't just leave Melisa stranded. She was only sixteen years old and had only had her license for a few weeks. She was waiting in a restaurant and a smart girl but Joel's sister had been murdered walking home after her car broke down. When Joel and Tony were at Ohio State and his sister wasn't much older than Melisa. Tony couldn't in good conscious just leave her to wait around for somebody else to come and pick her up. Besides what could go wrong. He pulled into the TGI Friday's parking lot and texted Melisa that he was there. A few minutes later she came out carrying a ToGo box and cup.

"Thanks, Uncle Tony." Melisa said climbing into the front seat.

"No problem" Tony replied.

"Want some spinach dip?" Melisa asked.

"No thank you." Tony replied.

"Aw who's the little cutie?" Melisa asked looking in the backseat at Tori.

"Victoria Elizabeth Palmer, my best-friend's daughter." Tony replied.

"I thought, daddy was your best-friend." Melisa commented.

"He is but Jimmy is my best work friend." Tony replied.

"Oh OK" Melisa replied.

* * *

Tony waited until Melisa was fastened in before backing out of the parking spot. Suddenly the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach came back. He had been so distracted by Tori that he hadn't noticed the feeling in his stomach. Now out of the blue it had come back full force and even worse than it had before. He practically doubled over in pain. Maybe it wasn't a feeling of impending doom. Maybe he was sick. He wasn't like Gibbs, he wasn't perfect. He got sick. A lot since he got the plague. Like every few months or so.

"Uncle, Tony are you OK?" Melisa asked.

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach." Tony admitted.

"You aren't going to puke on me, right? I hate vomit." Melisa asked wrinkling her nose.

"No at least I hope not. I don't think I am sick." Tony replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Melisa asked.

"Have you ever had a bad feeling? Not like you are sick but like you know that something bad is going to happen?" Tony asked.

"Only when I don't study for a test." Melisa joked.

"I wish my bad feeling were that simple but I have felt like this all day." Tony replied.

"Maybe it's just nerves." Melisa offered.

"Yeah I hope so but my girlfriend already broke up with me today." Tony replied.

"Oh Uncle Tony I am so sorry. I know how much you loved her." Melisa replied.

"Thanks, I just don't see how my days could get worse." Tony replied.

"Aren't you the one who taught me never to say that?" Melisa asked.

"Yeah well my girlfriend cheated on me and only broke up with me and told me because she got pregnant by another man." Tony explained.

"UNCLE TONY LOOK OUT!" Melisa yelled.

* * *

Tony looked up just in time to see a truck barreling through the intersection, running the red light. Tony tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The truck slammed into the rear, passenger side of Tony's car. The side that Melisa and Tori were on. Tori took a direct hit. Tony felt glass from the broken windows hitting him in the neck. He heard Melisa whimpering softly and looked over to see her holding her right arm. What he didn't hear was Victoria crying in the backseat. He tried to be rational telling himself that she was just sleeping. She had to just be sleeping. His cop instincts kicked in and he climbed out of the car. Melisa and Tori's doors were smashed in. He helped Melisa climb out from the driver's side and then he led her over to the curb.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"My arm hurts and my head a little." Melisa replied.

"OK stay here and don't move. I will be back soon." Tony instructed.

* * *

Tony ran back to the car. Now was the part he was dreading. Getting Tori out of the car. Melisa's door was only damaged around the handle and lock. Hence Melisa being unable to open her door but Tori's door was completely bashed in. He climbed through the backseat from the driver's side backdoor. On the left side Tori's car-seat was just fine but she still wasn't moving or making a side. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and cut the seat-belt. He carefully withdrew Tori from the car-seat and backed out of the car. It wasn't until he was standing in the street under the lights that he saw just how bad it was. Tori's entire right side was crushed. He moved his hand to her neck, lying to himself that she could still have survived this. He found no pulse. So he placed her down on the street and begun CPR. Even though he knew from the start it was a futile exercise. Melisa or somebody who had witnessed the accident must have called 911 because the next thing he knew a cop was pulling him away from Tori's limp body.

"NO! I am saving her!" Tony cried.

"I am sorry sir but she's gone." The cop replied.

"NO! Don't put that blanket over her face! She's not dead! She's not dead!" Tony yelled as the cop drug him, kicking and screaming towards a waiting ambulance. Melisa was in a second ambulance getting her arm looked at while another paramedic asked her questions.

* * *

 **A/N: I know intense chapter. I am sorry. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Shattered

Tony crumbled to the floor of the ambulance. It took two cops and two paramedics to lift him on to the gurney. He could feel every molecule in his body shaking. He tried to move but he was paralyzed by grief. All he could do was watch helplessly as the paramedics carried Tori's dead body into the ambulance. How was he going to explain this to the Palmer's? At least Melisa was OK, Joel had already lost his sister and then his wife, the mother to Melisa and her little sister Madelyn. Melisa was OK but Victoria Palmer was dead. She had lived six months and now she was just gone. She would never walk, talk, go on a first date, drive a car, or have a family on her own.

"Leave me alone, I don't deserve treatment." Tony ordered, his voice shaking.

"Sir, your blood pressure is through the roof and you are having heart palpitations. I cannot in good conscious at least take you to the hospital." The paramedic explained.

"Let me die! Just leave me in the street to die!" Tony pleaded.

"We are going to take you to the hospital. You can refuse treatment there but we are least have to take you in, otherwise you are wasting an ambulance." The paramedic explained.

* * *

Completely unaware of the tragedy that would tear apart there lives, Jimmy and Breena were enjoying there first night out in months. Breena, Ed, and Breena's sister Avery laughed at old memories. While Jimmy and Avery's husband Lawrence sat back and talked about the kids. Avery and Lawrence had a fourteen year old daughter Cora, ten year old son Patrick and two year old daughter Eliza. Finally Ed decided that he needed to get home and Avery and Lawrence decided that it was time to relieve Cora of her baby-sitting duties. Jimmy and Breena grabbed their to go boxes and walked out to the parking lot. Jimmy took his phone out and furrowed his brow at the number of missed calls he had.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked.

"I have like ten missed calls from Georgetown." Jimmy replied.

"Georgetown?" Breena questioned.

"The hospital" Jimmy replied.

"Is Ducky OK?" Breena asked.

"I don't know I am going to call them back." Jimmy replied, pressing the callback button on his phone.

* * *

"Georgetown University Hospital"

"Yes, this is James Palmer. I had missed calls from you guys."

"Are you father to a Victoria Elizabeth Palmer?"

"Yes I am."

"She was involved in a car accident this evening. We need you to get down here right away.

"We will be there as soon as we can."

* * *

"What's going on?" Breena asked.

"Tori was in an accident. They won't tell me anything. Just to get down here right away." Jimmy explained.

"She was in accident? Did you tell Tony, he could leave?" Breena demanded.

"Well yeah I mean we have the spare car-seat." Jimmy replied.

"He was late! He forgot he was supposed to baby-sit twice! He is irresponsible!" Breena snapped.

"Let's just get to the hospital." Jimmy replied nervously climbing into the car.

* * *

Jimmy sped to Georgetown. He could not believe what was happening. He could not believe that his little girl was hurt. He prayed that it wasn't too bad. He didn't know what he would do if she was badly hurt. He didn't know what Tony would do if anything happened to her because of him. _Tony_ what had happened to him? The receptionist hadn't said anything about him. Just that Tori was hurt and they needed to get there as soon as possible. Upon arrival at the hospital Breena and him bolted inside. Not caring about the safety rules.

"Our daughter Victoria Palmer was brought in this evening." Jimmy explained breathlessly.

"Oh uh just one moment sir." The receptionist replied.

* * *

"James and Breena Palmer?" A police officer asked moments later.

"That's us" Jimmy replied.

"How is she? Where is she?" Breena demanded.

"I am sorry but your daughter was killed on impact." The officer explained.

"What the hell happened?" Breena demanded.

"At approximately nine fifteen, Mr. DiNozzo's car was t-boned by a drunken driver who ran the red light. Mr. DiNozzo was uninjured, a teenage girl had minor injuries and Victoria was killed on impact. She and the teenage girl to the brunt of the crash." The officer explained.

"This can't be happening." Jimmy whimpered.

"My baby is dead." Breena sobbed.

"I hate to have to bother you but I have a few questions for you." The officer explained.

"Go ahead" Jimmy replied.

"Was Mr. DiNozzo supposed to have your daughter?" The officer asked.

"Yes he was baby-sitting her while my wife and I were at dinner." Jimmy explained.

"OK, did he have permission to take your daughter out?" The officer asked.

"He was allowed to but we would have preferred that he did not." Breena replied.

"Would you like to press charges?" The officer asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"That's all I need and again I am sorry for your loss." The officer replied.

* * *

Breena found it almost impossible to even breathe. Her daughter was dead. The daughter that she had wanted for so long was dead. All because her husband's friend. The man he swore would be a responsible baby-sitter had gotten into a car accident. What was he thinking going out? What was he doing with a teenage girl in his car? He was supposed to be baby-sitting Tori. Not doing whatever he was doing. She could not believe that Jimmy had not wanted to press charges. If she had been able to find the courage to speak. She would have demanded that charges be pressed. That bastard deserved to suffer. The way that she would suffer for the rest of her life.

* * *

Jimmy's heart was shattered. His daughter was dead. She was dead and he hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye. She was just gone. Even worse she had died in a car accident and his best friend was driving. He could not imagine what Tony must be feeling right now. Part of him wished that Tony had died too. The guilt he would have to live with for the rest of his life. Would be more painful than any injury he could have suffered in an accident. He just prayed that the others would offer Tony the same sympathy they were giving him.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be more on the Palmer's grief in the next chapter. Also the team and Joel receive news of the wreck. How will they react? New chapter woll be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Reactionary

Tori's body wouldn't be released by the hospital until the next morning. The hospital's pathologist said that they could see her body but they needed to emotionally prepare beforehand. Giving them a detailed description about what had been done to Tori's body. They opted to see their daughter's body and to call Breena's family and Jimmy's co-workers to the hospital to see the body if they wanted to or at least to inform them of their tragedy.

"I called my dad." Breena said voice barely above a whisper.

"Is he coming?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes and he said that he would call Avery and Lawrence for us." Breena replied.

"Good...good" Jimmy replied.

"Have you called your co-workers?" Breena asked.

"I just called Ducky." Jimmy replied.

"What did he say?" Breena asked.

"He is going to be here soon. He is very sorry for us." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Jimmy!" Breena sobbed.

"Wh...what do we do now?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know!" Breena cried.

* * *

Tony made himself as small as he could in his hospital bed. He didn't deserve to be here. He wished that the paramedics had just let him die on the street. He had told them over and over that he wanted to die but they had ignored him and now here he was. Lying in a bed in Georgetown University Hospital. Being treated for high blood pressure, accelerated heart-rate, and shock. He didn't care what the Hippocratic Oath said. No doctor should be forced to treat a killer. They should have taken him straight to jail and threw away the key. Without even giving him a trial. At least Jimmy and Breena hadn't come and thrown the blame at him.

"Tony?" Somebody called from the doorway.

"Melisa? What are you doing here? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"My arm is broken and I have a minor concussion. They are keeping me overnight." Melisa explained.

"Shouldn't you be in pediatrics?" Tony asked.

"I am but I told a nurse I needed to get out for a bit. Since I can't leave the hospital. She rolled me down here." Melisa explained.

"Why here? Isn't there some cool common room up in pediatrics?" Tony asked.

"It closes at nine and besides I wanted to check on you." Melisa explained.

"I am fine" Tony lied.

"I heard that your friend's daughter did not survive. I know that you are not fine." Melisa countered.

"You are too young to understand this Melisa. Go back to your room and get some sleep." Tony ordered.

"I am sorry Uncle Tony. I really am. I should have stayed with Madelyn at the Carlson's like my dad wanted. If I had they could have picked me up." Melisa apologized.

"No, Melisa. This was my fault. Don't beat yourself up." Tony replied.

"Uncle Tony" Melisa whispered.

"Just go. I want to be alone." Tony replied.

* * *

Team Gibbs and Abby showed up to the hospital. Still numbed by the shock of the loss of Tori Palmer. Ducky had called them and informed them of the tragedy that had befallen their friend and co-worker. What he hadn't told them was that Tony was the one driving when Tori was killed. They walked through the hospital doors and found Ducky comforting the Palmer's as best he could. Ed and Breena's older sister Avery sat beside Breena. Ed was stone-faced and Avery had tears in her eyes. Her husband Lawrence had his arm protectively over her shoulders.

"Oh Jimmy, Breena! I am so... so sorry! Tori was the best baby ever. It is not fair that she had to die so soon!" Abby cried.

"I really am sorry you guys." Bishop added.

"I cannot imagine what you must be going through." McGee stated.

"Apologizing means nothing in this situation. Just know that I am here for you guys whenever. All you have to do is call." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks, you guys. It means a lot." Jimmy replied.

"It really does." Breena added.

"Hey where is Tony?" Abby asked.

"Oh" Ducky whispered.

"He...he's here too." Jimmy stammered.

"Why is he here too? What's going on?" McGee asked.

"That son of a bitch is why our daughter is dead!" Breena snapped.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"Tony was driving tonight. This happened while we were out." Jimmy explained.

* * *

While everybody rallied around the Palmer's in their time of grief. Next to nobody from NCIS was on Tony's side. Abby, McGee, Bishop and even Ducky blamed him and were enraged. Oddly enough the only person on his side was Gibbs, the one person who had known the loss of child.

"I cannot believe Tony!" Abby snapped.

"I know! What was he thinking?!" Bishop demanded.

"He can be such an inconsiderate jerk sometimes!" McGee added.

"Anthony was unspeakably selfish tonight." Ducky agreed.

"I hate him! I absolutely hate him!" McGee spat.

"If I ever decide to have kids, Tony isn't allowed in the same room as them!" Bishop vowed.

"I am going to kill him! I can and will make it look like an accident!" Abby cried.

"He should have been the one to die tonight. Not my grandchild! She was six months old! Jimmy and Breena loved her so much! How could Anthony be so careless?!" Ducky yelled.

"He should have been the one to die." McGee said.

"Yeah!" Abby cried.

"Agreed" Bishop spat.

'You are right Timothy. It should have been Anthony." Ducky agreed.

* * *

Upon hearing that his daughter had been involved in a car accident. Joel Moore was on the first flight he could get from Phoenix to DC. She was going to be OK and so was his brother from another mother Tony. Unfortunately a baby riding in the car had not survived. Joel could not imagine how Tony must be feeling right now. Tony was the nicest, most sensitive person Joel had ever met. He just hoped that the baby's family didn't blame Tony for the accident. Tony would do enough blaming for himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Emotions are running high, aren't they? The team confronts Tony over the accident in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Waking Up

Jimmy and Breena checked into a hotel near the hospital for the night. Both Ducky and Ed offered to let them stay with them but they didn't even have the energy to ride in a car that long. As it was Ed had to drive Breena to the hotel and Jimmy had to drive Ducky. It was late and neither Jimmy nor Breena could think about sleeping.

"I miss her so much already." Breena said.

"Me too" Jimmy replied.

"I am dreading the next few days." Breena replied.

"The rest of our lives." Jimmy sighed.

"I know but now we have to make all the arrangements and deal with the funeral." Breena explained.

"Ed's going to deal with everything, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Not him but his people are going to handle it." Breena replied.

"Do you have any requests for the funeral?" Jimmy asked.

"He isn't allowed to attend." Breena replied darkly.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony! Who else?!" Breena spat.

"Why can't Tony come to the funeral?" Jimmy asked.

"Because he killed our daughter!" Breena snapped.

"Tony didn't kill Tori. A drunk idiot who ran a red light killed her." Jimmy corrected.

"The drunk driver only killed her because Tony too her out of the house." Breena argued.

"We have never had a problem with people taking Tori out when they were babysitting before. That's why we bought the extra car-seat. Hell McGee took her to his LARP Night once." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah but Tony is different." Breena replied.

"How? How is Tony different?" Jimmy asked.

"He is so you know..." Breena started.

"You know what?" Jimmy asked.

"He is irresponsible!" Breena snapped.

"How is he irresponsible?" Jimmy asked.

"Didn't he leave McGee at a crime scene once?" Breena asked.

"Well yeah but him and McGee were fighting and McGee said that he was going to ride home with Ducky and me." Jimmy explained.

"I rest my case." Breena stated.

"Breena, please here me out." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy! My daughter died today! She is dead and gone forever! I do not want to fight with you! OK?!" Breena shouted.

"I'm sorry" Breena replied sinking down to the ground.

"I need to be alone. I am going to see if another room is available." Breena replied.

"Fine" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony's eyes shot open, his heart was racing a million beats per minute. Nightmares, that's what his night consisted of. Two nightmares over and over again. The crash and seeing Tori's body. Playing over and over in his head. Anytime he closed his eyes. Even if it was just long enough to blink. Talking to Melisa made him feel slightly better but his heart was still shattered. He knew that everybody would be worried about the Palmer's. What he didn't know was that the people he thought were his family. Would betray him and make his life a living hell.

"I give up, no point in sleeping." Tony cried out.

* * *

Breena sat alone in the hotel courtyard. It was a hot and cloudy morning. So almost everybody else was eating there breakfast inside. Which worked out for her because she just wanted to be alone. The only other person out with her was an old man reading the paper and sipping his coffee. He didn't try to make conversation with her and she was relieved by that. She just wanted to be alone and think about what she had lost. The child she had carried inside her for nine months and then carried in her arms for the next six was gone. Her child had only lived half a year and it was all Tony DiNozzo's fault. She didn't care what Jimmy said. He was selfish and irresponsible. She didn't care if a drunk driver had hit his car. He should have never taken her out. Jimmy wouldn't let her press charges against him or ban him from attending the funeral but he couldn't stop her from making Tony's life hell. So long as she kept it secret from him what she was doing...

* * *

Jimmy woke up in the middle of the hotel room floor. He hadn't even had the strength to climb into the bed. The events of the night before were still fresh in his mind. He kept hearing the police officer tell him that his daughter was dead, over and over again. His sweet little Victoria was gone. He never thought that he would lose a child. Granted most people didn't plan on losing a child. Even after years of knowing Gibbs and preforming autopsies on people's children nearly everyday. Losing a child was still something that only happened in movies or in war torn countries. Kids weren't supposed to die. They just weren't. Especially not his daughter who hadn't even lived long enough to celebrate her first birthday, say her first word, or take her first steps. He took his phone out of his wallet, opened his gallery and found a picture of Victoria.

"I miss you baby girl. I really do." Jimmy said.

* * *

Joel's plane landed in the early hours of the morning after his daughter's accident. He had planned on driving straight to the hospital but he could barely walk out of the airport. He knew that it wouldn't be safe for him to drive and even if he could. He likely wouldn't be able to see Melisa until morning anyway. So he caught the shuttle to the hotel across the street. He got to the hotel at three thirty in the morning and awoke at almost ten in the morning. He picked up his car at the airport. He had gotten lucky and been able to fly back into the same airport he had flown out of two days before. Even on the short notice. He drove straight to the hospital. Where Melisa was up and waiting to be checked out.

"I am so glad you are OK." Joel said hugging his daughter.

"I am too." Melisa replied.

"I know you are OK physically but how are you mentally?" Joel asked.

"Shaken pretty bad but I should be OK." Melisa assured.

"Do you have any questions?" Joel asked.

"Are you mad at Tony?" Melisa questioned.

"I could never be mad at Tony. You know that." Joel assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Change of plans the team confronts Tony in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Betrayed

Tony was released from the hospital early in the afternoon after the accident. His heart-rate and blood-pressure were still high but they were way down from the night before. He may have been released from the hospital but he had no way to get home. He didn't need a mechanic to tell him that his car was totaled. Not that it mattered. He would never be able to drive that car ever again. Hell he doubted he would ever be able to drive any car again. He had killed his best friend's child. He wondered if he would ever be able to face the Palmer's again. He wondered if they would ever want to see him again. He wanted to attend the funeral when it was held but he didn't see himself as being welcome there. Not after what he had done. Now that he was out of the hospital. He had to figure out a way back home. He figured that Joel would have come home after hearing the Melisa was injured but she was probably home by now and he couldn't call any of his co-workers. They were probably rallying around the Palmer's and not wanting to leave them just to pick somebody up from the hospital. He still had his bus pass from after his last wreck two years ago and if he was remembering correctly he still had money on it. What he didn't have was the card, his wallet, or anything he could use to get home. Finally he decided to bite the bullet and call somebody from work to bring him home. After some indecision he finally called Abby to come and pick him up. When she didn't answer he called McGee, then Bishop, then Ducky, and finally Gibbs. None of them answered and he couldn't say he was surprised. He decided to bite the bullet and call Joel.

"Hello?"

"Joel it's me Tony."

"Tony, how are you?"

"OK I guess. How is Melisa doing?"

"Shaken and a little sore but she is OK."

"Great"

"Tony? Is something up?"

"Yeah I am stranded at the hospital. They just let me out. I had some problems after the accident. Anyway I called everybody I work with and they aren't answering. Could you please come and get me?"

"Jeez, Tony I am sorry but I am at Madelyn's dance class right now but..."

"Oh yeah! I got in a wreck and killed my best friend's daughter but you can't leave your kid at dance to come and get me at the hospital! I guess you are pissed at me though! I mean why would you not! I am an idiot! I have heard it enough!"

"Tony all I was going to say was that she would be out in twenty minutes and ask if you could sit tight. If you need me now, Melisa is with us and she can stay with Maddy if we are late."

"No Joel, I get it. I am sorry I thought you were my friend. If I had known this last night I would have never gone to get Melisa."

"Tony! No I..."

"Goodbye Joel"

* * *

Joel studied his cellphone. He wished that he had started out with that he could leave Maddy with Melisa. Now Tony was furious with him and acting like he didn't want to be friends anymore. Tony had always been sensitive but this reaction was the worst he had ever seen. He was now extremely worried about his friend. He wished that Tony would let more people into his life. It was just him and his co-workers from NCIS. That was all he would let into his life. With any luck one of them would step up and help him guide Tony back to the light.

* * *

Tony felt completely helpless. His co-workers were blowing him off and his best friend hated him. Why did Joel hate him so much? He was the one whose daughter had survived. In fact it was him picking his daughter up that led to Tori's death. He was so tired and he just wanted to get home but nobody was available to take him there. No they were available but they didn't care. He scrolled through his contacts list. Got it was so small and sad. Just Joel, Senior his co-workers, and a few restaurants. He only had two people left to call. Senior wouldn't care. He never cared for him but expected him to drop everything for him. That left the last person on his contact list. He doubted this person would care but it was better to try and fail then to just give up and be stranded.

"Hello?"

"Director, it's me Tony."

"Tony? I heard about what happened last night. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are the Palmer's?"

"Devastated, I am just leaving their place actually."

"Are you up to make another stop?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"I need a ride home from the hospital."

"You are at the hospital?!"

"Yeah I had heart issues and high blood-pressure."

"But, you're OK now?"

"Yes"

* * *

Tony was shocked the person he thought cared least about him besides his father. Was the one to step up and come get him from the hospital. Vance arrived fifteen minutes later and drove him home to his apartment. He was genuinely concerned for Tony and asked twice during the drive home if he was sure that he could handle being alone. He assured his main boss over and over again that he was fine and really did need to be alone. Still Vance wasn't convinced and decided to follow Tony inside and "Make sure his apartment was safe". Tony was annoyed but also happy that somebody cared about him. He got out of the director's van and walked inside. He got up to his apartment and was shocked to find that his door was unlocked.

"What's wrong?" Vance asked.

"My door is unlocked. I know I locked it before I left." Tony replied.

* * *

Vance stepped closer to Tony. Tony looked back at his boss, took a deep breath, and then opened his apartment door. He was immediately greeted with a swift boot kick to the leg. He fell to the ground in pain. He saw Abby standing in the doorway her foot landing on the ground; McGee and Bishop were behind her laughing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vance demanded.

"How could you stand up for the killer?" Abby demanded.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"You are the reason Victoria Palmer is dead! Thus you are a killer!" Abby snapped.

"You are irresponsible and stupid!" McGee spat.

"We all hate you! You are a baby killer!" Bishop yelled.

"All of you get out! Now or you are fired!' Vance ordered.

"How could you take his side? Knowing what he put the Palmer's through?" McGee asked.

"Why are you here attacking your co-worker, instead of with the Palmer's?" Vance asked.

"We were just going there." Bishop said smugly.

* * *

 **A/N: Just wait until Vance isn't there. This is probably the last update for a while. I am going out of town on the fifth and getting back on the tenth. I will update as soon as I can though. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Alone

Angst, grief, and misery were the feeling around the Palmer household the day after Tori's death. Upon arriving home Breena had gone straight back to her room and hadn't come out since. Leaving Jimmy to plan Tori's funeral on his own. Ducky had been there in the morning but a murdered Petty Officer had pulled him back to NCIS. The other members of Jimmy's work family had been supportive at the hospital the night before but were no where to be found when it came time for the hard stuff. All but Gibbs that is.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked setting two cups of hot coffee down on the table in front of him.

"I can't do anymore." Jimmy replied weakly.

"OK, we scheduled the funeral and bought the cemetery plots. That is more than enough for one day. I am emotionally drained and I barely knew Tori. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be right now." Gibbs replied.

"But you've lost a child. This is probably bringing back memories for you." Jimmy commented.

"I lost a child but I didn't have to plan the funeral. I was in a coma in a military hospital at the time. Mike Franks arranged Shannon and Kelly's funeral." Gibbs explained.

"Then again if we pick out the casket, choose a burial outfit, and order the headstone it will all be over." Jimmy thought out loud.

"You are exhausted, it can wait one more day. Try to relax, you look like hell." Gibbs replied.

"I just want this to be over." Jimmy sniffed.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Gibbs said grabbing Jimmy by the arm.

"Breena's mad at me." Jimmy cried.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't blame Tony, she hates Tony. My daughter is dead and my wife hates my best friend." Jimmy sobbed.

"God, kid I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"Where is Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know he called me but it was when I was helping you." Gibbs replied.

"I...I cccan't" Jimmy sobbed.

"Come on, you can lie down on the couch. I will try to talk to Breena." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Jimmy sobbed.

"Just let me know if you need anything." Gibbs said as he lowered Jimmy's now limp body on the couch.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Breena did not want to deal with anyone. She just wanted to lie in bed and cry, for the rest of her life. She didn't even want to see Jimmy again. The only person she could even think of seeing was her father and he had to deal with something at the funeral home. That's just how he was though. Whenever things got rough he would bury himself in his work. When her mom was diagnosed with cancer, he didn't come home for a week and when she died he was barely home for months. Her sister's Saturday's were filled with games, practices, recitals, birthday parties, and whatever other activities her four children were involved with. Avery and Lawrence had decided to keep things as normal as possible for their four children. So they wouldn't be there until morning. She was completely alone in all of this and if she was being perfectly honest, that was how she wanted it. So when her door opened, she buried herself under the covers and hoped that whoever it was would just go away. People had been coming in and out all day offering condolences and delivering foods and flowers. Some had tried to speak to her but most had respected her privacy.

"Breena, it's me Gibbs." Gibbs called.

"What do you want?" Breena asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Gibbs replied.

"My daughter is dead! How do you think I am doing?!" Breena yelled.

"I know and I am so sorry. I know that means nothing but I know how you feel and I truly wish that I could make your pain go away." Gibbs explained.

"Well you can't!" Breena cried.

"I know but is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Gibbs offered.

"Bring my little girl back." Breena replied.

"I can't do that. I wish I could but I can't." Gibbs replied.

"Well duh but that's all I need!" Breena snapped.

"I know but is there anything you want?" Gibbs asked.

"I want you to fire the jackass frat boy who killed my daughter!" Breena demanded.

"You want me to fire Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Breena replied.

"I am sorry but I can't do that." Gibbs apologized.

"Why not?" Breena demanded.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong." Gibbs explained.

"HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Breena shouted.

"Tony didn't kill your daughter. A drunk driver did." Gibbs replied.

"He took her out. He never should have taken her out." Breena argued.

"He was doing a favor for a friend." Gibbs corrected.

"How can you take his side?" Breena asked.

"He is a good guy, who made a mistake." Gibbs replied.

"I thought you would understand! I thought you would care but you are just like Jimmy! I hate you! Get out!" Breena snapped.

"OK, I will leave you alone but let me know if you need anything." Gibbs replied.

"I NEED YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Breena screamed.

* * *

Tony was alone in his apartment. He had lived in the same place for nearly fifteen years and it had never felt so small. It was almost like the walls were closing in on him. Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe he deserved to be imprisoned. The Palmer's would probably want to press charges against him and he didn't mind at all. He deserved to rot in prison. He had killed his surrogate niece and the rest of his surrogate family hated him. He was completely and entirely alone. He went to his liquor cabinet, found the bottle of bourbon Gibbs had given him after the last tough case, slammed the cabinet closed, opened the bottle, and pounded it. Right there in front of the glass cabinet he could see every move he made.

"Mmurrdderrr" He slurred to the glass has he fell to the ground pulling the glass door down on top of him.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to squeeze in one last chapter, largely to explain why Gibbs has been ignoring Tony. Will update as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading**


	9. Find Me

The Palmer's house was now filled with people but Jimmy still felt completely alone. Everybody in the house was Breena's family. Ed had finally gotten back from work and Avery and Lawrence had arrived with the kids. Ducky had been there but he had been nominated to go and get milk and a few other things for the Palmer family. The adults of the Slater family were in Breena's room trying to console her. Cora and Patrick were playing a video game they had brought from home and Eliza was running around the house looking for Tori. At two years old she was too young to understand the concept of death and how permanent it was. Jimmy wanted to correct her but he was too drained to do anything but lie on the couch.

"Corie! Patty! Want Tori!" Eliza cried.

"Well you can't have Tori! Because Tori is dead! Because Uncle Jimmy's friend is a selfish idiot and killed her!" Patrick snapped.

"Cora don't talk like that." Jimmy asked.

"It's true and mom said that Breena was going to leave you." Patrick retorted.

* * *

Joel pulled into Tony's apartment complex a little after six. Something was telling him that his best friend needed him. He just hoped that Tony would actually let him in. Tony was devastated by the accident to say the least. Joel could not imagine the guilt his best friend must be feeling. He could not imagine being one of the drivers in a fatal accident. Much less one that resulted in the death of a baby and injured another child. Of course Melisa's injuries would heal. In the grand scheme of things they were nothing. Another man had lost his daughter forever and Tony was paralyzed by guilt. He got out of the car and walked into the building. When he got up to Tony's floor he was hit with a feeling of dread. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Tony's apartment. He grabbed the key Tony had given him from his pocket and opened the door. He ran inside and saw Tony lying on the floor of the kitchen, the glass door from his liquor cabinet was pulled on top of him and the apartment smelled of bourbon and blood. Joel's stomach lurched, Tony was not a heavy drinker. He would have a glass of wine with dinner and a couple of drinks after a bad case or on the weekend but he never drank until he was drunk. Joel ran over to his friend, checked for a pulse he found one but it was weak, pulled the cabinet off of him, took out his phone and dialed 911.

"I am at my friend's house and he pulled a glass cabinet door down on himself."

"He has a pulse but it is weak."

"Tony DiNozzo"

"Yes that is his address."

"Thank you"

* * *

Once Ducky and Breena's family arrived Ducky did not feel bad about leaving Jimmy's side. He knew that Jimmy was grieving and needed all the support he could get because Breena's family was not only blaming Tony for the accident but also blaming Jimmy. Because he was friends with Tony and had hired him to babysit. Ducky was thrilled with Tony but at least he wasn't attacking Jimmy or trying to stir up any extra drama. Now that both Palmer's had further support, Gibbs could finally take care of Tony. He hadn't spoken to Tony since the accident. He had tried to call him but he was not answering his phone and the one time Tony had called he was busy with Jimmy. He knew that Tony would be beating himself up bad and he also knew that if Ducky was unhappy with him than everybody else would be furious at Tony. He could see the flashing lights from the road and prayed they weren't coming from Tony's apartment complex. When they saw the ambulance in parking lot he prayed that it wasn't Tony's building. When he saw that it was Tony's building he stupidly convinced himself that it was not Tony's unit. He got out of his car and ran towards Tony's building. Just as his son was being carried out on a gurney. A tall, black man, that Gibbs guessed was one of Tony's neighbors ran out behind the paramedics.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked the man.

"He pulled the glass door from his liquor cabinet on top of himself." Joel replied.

"Is he going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"He should be" One of the paramedics assured.

"I am telling you this man needs psychiatric care!" Joel cried.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked Joel.

"Joel Moore, I uh went to school with Tony. Who are you?" Joel replied.

"I am Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"You are the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Joel asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Where the hell were you today?! Tony needs you!" Joel spat.

"I was helping Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"You weren't talking bad about Tony, right?" Joel asked.

"Of course not! I would never talk bad about Tony." Gibbs assured.

"Good because this man is destroyed." Joel replied.

"I know, I should have gotten here sooner. I should have done something sooner." Gibbs replied.

"It's OK, it's just my daughter was the one Tony was picking up and I feel terrible. Like all of this is my fault." Joel explained.

"Why couldn't you get her?" Gibbs asked.

"I was on business in Phoenix. I flew home as soon as I heard about the accident. Her little sister was staying with my mother in law but she can't drive at night and Melisa's car broke down." Joel explained.

"Where is the girls mother?" Gibbs asked.

"She died three years ago. Just after my youngest was born. Tony was our rock through the entire ordeal." Joel explained.

"He always steps up for people." Gibbs replied.

"I just hope that people can step up for him. Because he is going to need help as much as his friend who lost the child." Joel explained.

"Unfortunately I think we are among the few who do not blame Tony for the accident." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Managed to crank out another chapter. I may be able to upload tomorrow but make no promises. Since I will be packing6. I may even be able to update on my trip but it depends how much free time we have and if there is internet where we are. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Loneliness

The loss of his infant daughter caused Jimmy to recall his first experience with death. It was exactly a week shy of his third birthday and it was his neighbor Mrs. Wheems. As is the case with most children's first loss she was old and frail...

* * *

 _Jimmy could still remember hearing a high pitched noise and thinking it was the ice-cream truck. His mom raced out of the house and he followed her. There was a truck down the road but it wasn't an ice-cream truck. It was an ambulance. Being too young to grasp the purpose of an ambulance. He ran down the sidewalk. Excited that an ambulance had come to his neighborhood. He tripped and fell landing at the base of the driveway. His mom who had gathered among the crowd of neighbors and scooped him up into her arms._

" _Are you OK?" Eunice asked voice full of concern._

" _Knee hurts! Want to see ambulance!" Jimmy cried._

" _Oh Jimmy. It's not here for fun. Mrs. Wheems died." Eunice explained tears in her eyes._

" _What's died?" Jimmy asked._

" _Her body was tired. So she decided to go to heaven. Where she wouldn't hurt anymore." Eunice explained._

" _We visit?" Jimmy asked._

" _No Jimmy, you can't visit heaven. It's a special place." Eunice explained._

" _I hurt and tired. I going to die?" Jimmy asked._

" _No Jimmy, death happens when you are really old, really hurt, or really sick. You have never been that hurt and you won't be that old for a long time." Eunice assured._

* * *

It was strange he thought that Victoria had died before she could endure the loss of a loved one or even know what death was. She lived six painfully short months. Jimmy wondered why God, had even bothered letting her be born. If he was going to take her so young, so abruptly, so tragically. May as well have not even bothered letting them get pregnant at all. He knew that he would hear "Well at least you can have more" but he wasn't sure if he could. Getting pregnant with her was not an easy task. He had slow swimmers and Breena only ovulated every two months. More importantly Breena was severely depressed. Depression was the expected emotion after the loss of a child but Breena was barely even existent anymore. It had been three days since Tori died and the funeral was in two more. Breena hadn't gotten out of bed since they got home the first day. Leaving him to handle everything on his own. He had planned the funeral with the help of Gibbs but been forced to go alone to chose the casket and headstone. The headstone was a smooth black granite with a white pink heart that could hold a picture. Jimmy had chosen the photo taken at her baptism just fifteen days before her death. It was the same one used in the paper for her obituary. The headstone read _"Victoria Elizabeth Slater-Palmer, February 4_ _th_ _2015-July 11_ _th_ _2015\. A gift from God, forever in our hearts._ Ed was golfing buddies with the owner of the headstone company and had gotten the Palmer's a great deal on the stone. So long as they used Slater in the name.

* * *

The obituary was short and simple. _Victoria Elizabeth Palmer born to James Francis Palmer and Breena Grace Slater-Palmer. On February fourth of this year and died July 11_ _th_ _in a tragic car accident. She is preceded into death by grandmother Doris Joy Slater, grandparents Neil Clark Palmer and Eunice Martha Palmer, and Uncle Clark Mathew Palmer. She is survived by parents James and Breena, Grandfather Edward Randolph Slater, Aunt Avery Slater-McCarney, Uncle Lawrence McCarney and cousins Cora (14), Patrick (10), and Eliza (2 ½). Services will be held Wednesday July 15_ _th_ _._ The obituary was another deal from Ed. If he was mentioned. It was free for Jimmy. He was starting to feel like Ed was making the loss about him. When it was Jimmy and Breena's child, but Jimmy was too tired to care. So he just let it slide. He wanted his daughter to be honored and Ed's connections gave her beautiful tributes and memorials.

* * *

At least the casket has no ties to Ed and thus no way he can put his name on it. Because Gibbs built that. It is mahogany, and painted a soft pink with tiny red roses painted around it and "Victoria" on the lid, painted black and written in neat script. It is perfect it really is but Jimmy hates that it's purpose is to hold his daughter's body. He wishes that it were painted on a toy chest of another item that would mean his daughter were still alive. It must have killed Gibbs to build this. Having lost his own daughter all those years ago but he did it. Jimmy prayed that Breena and him would one day be as strong as Gibbs and be able to not only get out of bed in the morning but be somewhat happy.

* * *

Jimmy is so worried for Breena that he has forgotten himself. Breena just lays in bed, holding the outfit that Victoria wore home from the hospital and crying. She hasn't eaten, showered, of changed since the day Victoria died. He even has to force her to use the bathroom. If it were up to her she would just lie in her own filth until she died. Jimmy is scared to death he has never known anybody that severely depressed before. He wants to help her at least to get out of bed again but she won't let him in, she is still angry at him for not blaming Tony.

* * *

Tony was another person who Jimmy was extremely worried about. He had not heard from his friend since the accident. He knew that he was staying at Gibbs's house and that the day after the accident he was injured at his apartment. He spent the night at the hospital and was released to Gibbs the next morning. Gibbs came over daily to help out but Tony never came along and whenever Jimmy asked Gibbs would quickly change the subject. If he asked McGee, Abby, Bishop, or even Ducky about him, they would scowl and start crying about how tragic Tori's death was. Something told him that as tragic as Tori's death was and as severely effected as they all really were. Those were crocodile tears and that the people he thought were his friends did not know him at all. And knowing that hurt almost as much as the loss of his daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings from the Hinton Rural Life Center! I managed to get an update in but between a full schedule and crappy reception and WiFi. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Death Wish

Tony let out an audible groan as he rolled over in bed. He had survived the liquor cabinet incident but he had severe cuts on hos arms and face and more minor cuts on his legs and torso. While he didn't break any bones. He was still sore all over. Everybody said that he was damn lucky that he didn't pull the whole cabinet down on himself. Well the two people that were still talking to him. He wished that he had died. That's what he wanted, to die. He was planning on taking his life the morning after the incident with the cabinet but Gibbs insisted that the hospital release him to his care. Being suicidal and living with Gibbs, was the equivalent of being a severely disabled toddler. He was lucky if he got to poop without supervision. Not only was he never alone in the house but also Gibbs slept on an army cot in his room and sat outside while he took a shower. All this happened after Gibbs had already removed all the guns, knives, rope, pills, and anything else that could be used in a suicide from the main floors and locked them down in the basement. In a large gun safe that had a combination lock with the pick blocked.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked sitting up on the cot.

"Everything hurts." Tony groaned.

"It will be over in a few days." Gibbs assured.

"Why can't I have pain pills?" Tony asked.

"Because I cannot trust you at all." Gibbs replied.

"I can't off myself with one fucking pill! And besides! I WANT to die! I want to be free of this emotional torment!" Tony snapped.

"It won't make it any better if you die. It won't bring her back." Gibbs explained.

"But I wouldn't hurt anymore." Tony replied.

"I will get you help and you will come around. You will always hurt but it you will learn to deal with the guilt." Gibbs assured.

"Who will treat me? Who will make me not miserable?" Tony asked.

"Rachel Cranston" Gibbs replied.

"She can still stand me?" Tony asked.

"Yes and she is extremely concerned." Gibbs replied.

"Why did this happen? Why did I have to be driving? Why couldn't I have told Joel to ask somebody else to get Melisa or asked Jimmy to come home early. Why didn't I see that truck until it was too late? Why did I kill her?!" Tony questioned crying out at the end.

"Life is cruel sometimes Tony but it was an accident. You were helping out a friend. That truck driver was drunk out of his mind. He was going way too fast and ran that stop light. I am just glad that you and Melisa are OK." Gibbs explained.

"I...I O...Ohh G...Goooddd Gi...Giibbbsss. Iittt huuurrrrttsss. Sssooo mmucchh!" Tony cried out slurring his words.

* * *

Tony had lost track of the amount of times he had broke down crying over the past few days. Sometimes he would literally wake up crying out of grief. Gibbs or Joel, whichever was with him would run to his side and grab him into their arms. The two of them were supporting and loving him but he felt like he was completely alone in the world. The teammates that he had once considered family had turned on him and now despised him. Even Ducky hated him now. He could understand the Palmer's and even Ducky hating him. Tori was their child and Ducky's surrogate granddaughter but the treatment he got from Abby, McGee, and Bishop was almost unbearable. He felt empty and alone. All he wanted was to be free but Gibbs wouldn't let him die. Gibbs kept insisting that he fight and get better, but Gibbs had no clue. Yes, Gibbs had endured a horrific tragedy but when Shannon and Kelly died. Everybody flocked to his side and offered him shoulders to cry on. Just like everybody was doing for the Palmer's now. The agent who had been driving when Shannon and Kelly were killed was honored for being killed in the line of duty but Tony was just a worthless idiot who wasn't paying attention to the road. He would never receive honors. In fact when he finally got his wish and died. Everybody would probably spit on his grave and curse his name.

"You are OK, I have got you. You are safe and you are loved." Gibbs assured to Tony as he wept.

"It hurts so much!" Tony cried out.

"It's supposed to but it will get better. I promised." Gibbs assured.

"You don't understand! When Shannon and Kelly died everybody ran to your side! But I didn't lose a wife and child! I killed somebodies baby and hurt another persons!" Tony snapped.

"Tony, you didn't kill her." Gibbs assured.

"Tell that to them!" Tony cried.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby, McGee, Bishop, and even Ducky!" Tony spat.

"Tony I hardly think that your teammates would be that cruel." Gibbs offered.

"Well they were." Tony sniffed.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"Saturday at my apartment. Ducky wasn't there but they said he hated me too." Tony explained.

"That was the day after the accident. I am sure it was a reactionary thing and they regret it now but I will still speak with them tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Ask Vance" Tony muttered.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Vance was with me. When it happened. He drove me home from the hospital after the accident happened." Tony explained.

"Why didn't you call me?" Gibbs asked.

"I did but you wouldn't answer. Nobody would." Tony explained.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"Noon" Tony replied.

"That was when I was helping Jimmy." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah right" Tony replied bitterly, turning around to face they wall.

"Tony, I love you." Gibbs assured.

"If you loved me you would let me die!" Tony snapped punching the wall as hard as he could.

* * *

 **A/N: My last update from Hinton! Will try to update my other stories tomorrow. The funeral happens in the next chapter and sparks fly when Tony shows up. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**


	12. One Final Goodbye

The dreaded day of Victoria's funeral arrived. Breena was still refusing to get out of bed but Ed and Avery had managed to get her to get to get out and get cleaned up for the funeral. Jimmy was still struggling to hold everything together. He wished that he had somebody to standby him and support him the way that everybody was rallying around Breena. It's not that he lacked support. Plenty of people were rallying around him but he was still expected to be the strong one. He just wanted to break down and spend a few days in bed but he had to simultaneously take care of Breena and avoid her at almost all costs. The morning of the funeral he was standing in the master bathroom studying himself in the mirror. He could not believe how old and washed out he had become. Poor, Breena looked even worse than he did. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her eyes were red and surrounded by dark circles, and she looked like she had aged about thirty years. He wished that Gibbs had warned him just how much the loss of a child would take out of him. His daughter had been gone a week now, he had planned the funeral, bought the casket, and made all of the arrangements. He had even seen her crushed body but he was still in shock. He was still expecting it to be a bad dream or that some miracle would occur and his daughter would come back to him. Even more than how devastated he was. He wanted Tori to be alive so that Breena and Tony would be happy again. He just wanted everything to go back to how it was. He just wanted his family back.

"Are you ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't talk to me!" Breena ordered.

"I just wanted to know if you were ready to go." Jimmy commented.

"Is he going to be there?" Breena asked.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony!" Breena spat.

"Well he has the right to be." Jimmy commented.

"He murdered our daughter! He has no right!" Breena snapped.

"Breena, please." Jimmy pleaded, he was too exhausted to have this argument.

"Oh Jimmy! We are burying our daughter today! What are we going to do?!" Breena cried.

"I don't know. I...I just don't!" Jimmy cried.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing from Joel and Gibbs but Tony finally agreed to attend Victoria's funeral. Truth is that he really wanted to go. To get a degree of closure and offer his sincerest apologies and condolences but he was unsure if he would be welcome there. Finally Gibbs and Joel agreed to take him and be his supports but also get him out as fast as possible if things went bad. He rode to St. Martha's Catholic Church, Gibbs's truck. Wishing that a car would slam into them and free him from his pain but with his luck he would walk away just fine but Gibbs would lose his arms or his eyesight and be unable to shoot or do woodworking. The two things he loved most in this world. So he quit praying for an accident and just hoped for acceptance. Upon arriving at the church, he got out of the truck, and followed Gibbs inside. Joel was waiting for them at the front doors. Tony stepped into the sanctuary and immediately wanted to run away. He turned to flee the room but was stopped by Gibbs and Joel. He looked around the room. What he saw temporarily stopped his breath. A room full of people crying over a life taken entirely too soon. Breena's family and some people from NCIS, friends of the Palmer's and fellow parents from Tori's daycare. Jimmy and Breena were standing by the casket, Breena was howling into Jimmy's shoulder, while Jimmy explained that the body was far too damaged for an open casket. A picture of Tori in her flowing white, christening dress sat on top of the casket. His heart began to race and a wave of nausea washed over him. He had caused this. He was the reason all these people were sobbing and mourning. Gibbs and Joel grabbed his shoulders and attempted to reassure him. Then without warning he was surrounded, by Abby, McGee, Bishop, Breena, and Ed Slater.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" Ed demanded.

"I came to pay my respects." Tony replied.

"You are the reason that my daughter is dead! You have no right to be here! I should call the police and have you arrested!" Breena spat.

"He should be in jail anyway." Abby taunted.

"Why should I be in jail?" Tony asked.

"Because you are a murderer!" McGee snapped.

"It...it was an accident." Tony stammered.

"No Tony, you are a baby killer! You took her out and you got her killed! You should be locked up for life! You should be executed!" Bishop yelled, shoving Tony hard to the floor.

* * *

Tony lay on the floor, burying his face in shame, the room spinning around him. His stomach lurched and bile started to come up his throat. He quickly swallowed but was left with the nasty taste and sting in his throat. He pulled himself up and ran from the room. He never should have come here. He saw Gibbs coming after him but, Joel stopped him.

"You stay and support Jimmy. He needs all he can get. I will go with him." Joel instructed.

* * *

Jimmy watched in shock and disgust. As the people he thought were his family, treated another member of the family in such a vile fashion. They way they shoved Tony down and tormented him as though he was some kind of monster, made him sick. It wasn't Tony's fault and even if it was. The funeral of an infant, was not the right place to call somebody out. He wanted to explode in rage when he saw Tony run from the church like a wounded animal. He wanted to go after his friend but the preacher came to the alter, ready to begin the service. So he drug himself to the front rows where family was supposed to sit. Wishing more than ever that he had just stayed home that fateful Friday night.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy and Breena's marriage is about to come to an explosive end. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Leaving

Tony still could not believe what had happened at Tori's funeral. He knew that everybody was pissed at him but he could not believe that they had physically attacked him at the funeral. They hated him so much that they had disrupted a baby's funeral just to make him feel like crap and they had succeeded. Somehow they had made him feel even more crappy than he had been feeling. Joel had come home with him and not left him alone.

"Tony?" Joel asked.

"What?!" Tony demanded.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Joel asked.

"Oh no! I definitely want to recall being attacked at a funeral." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to press charges?" Joel asked.

"Why would I press charges?" Tony questioned.

"Because you were physically attacked." Joel reminded.

"I murdered a baby. Nobody would arrest them." Tony sighed.

"Tony" Joel pleaded.

"I can't do this anymore, Joel." Tony sniffed.

"Please don't kill yourself Tony. I know that you are unhappy but please at least try to fight. So many people still love and care about you." Joel explained.

"I just can't stay here. I want to go to Jack's house in Stillwater. I feel safe there." Tony explained.

"Do you promise not to kill yourself?" Joel asked.

"I can't make any promises but it will help to be away from all this." Tony replied.

"I will drive you up there but I am talking to Gibbs first." Joel replied.

"Don't talk to him! I just want to get out of here!" Tony demanded.

"Gibbs will kill me if I do that." Joel explained.

"Please Joel, I will deal with Gibbs. Just get me out of here." Tony begged.

"OK, just don't do anything stupid." Joel agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Breena ended up riding home from the funeral with Ed. According to her, Jimmy "was not supporting her and was being an ass". What the hell was he supposed to do? Make his friend feel like crap? Blame an innocent person? Why couldn't Breena see that this was the fault of a drunk and not Tony? Was he about to lose her too? He pulled into his driveway and quickly discovered that Breena had not come home. He wondered if she had left him already? Feeling abandoned and emotionally devastated he walked into Tori's room. This was his first time being in there since the accident. Everything was as it was before he left that night. Everything was waiting for her to come home even though she never would. He slid down to the floor and started to cry. He wondered if he would ever st\op hurting so much. Gibbs said he would but Gibbs said a lot of things. Gibbs wasn't a liar and he had been through the loss of a child but Gibbs was not him and he was not Gibbs.

"Oh Tori! I miss you so much! You were so perfect! It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Jimmy cried out.

* * *

Tony watched the world pass him by from the backseat of Joel's minivan. Melisa was riding in the front seat and Madelyn was riding in the seat behind her's. Maddie knew that he and Melisa had been in a car-accident together but she didn't know that Tori had died. She had been told but at three years old she was too young to understand the concept of death. She knew that her mom was dead. Alexandria Moore had died of ovarian cancer when Maddie was only three and a half months old. She had been diagnosed when their surrogate was four months pregnant with Madelyn. So she knew about death but she had trouble understanding that kids could die. At least not the healthy ones.

"Uncle Tony needs to be happy!" Maddie cried.

"Yes he does, Maddie." Melisa agreed.

"He will be happy again one day." Joel assured.

"No! Tony happy now! Tony happy now!" Maddie cried shaking Tony's arm.

"I am not going to be happy." Tony muttered.

"Yes! Tony be happy, now!" Maddie cried.

"Madelyn Antonia Moore, settle down please. Tony needs time to feel better." Joel instructed.

"Why Tony need time?" Maddie asked.

"We will talk about it later. OK?" Joel replied.

"OK" Maddie agreed dejectedly.

* * *

Breena ended up having her dad drop her off at a local bar. She was too furious at Jimmy to go home but to depressed to go anywhere else. She could not believe that Jimmy would not back her up. How could he not blame Tony? Maybe a drunk driver did hit Tony's car but what business did Tony have taking Tori out? Yes she had let the others take her out but they were actually responsible. They weren't spoiled, rich, jock, frat boy, losers. They actually worked for what they had and had some degree of respect for others. She wanted to bring Tony up on charges but he would not let her. She could not wait to see him go down and prayed that it would happen soon. She pounded her tenth drink of the night. At this point she didn't even know what she was drinking. She told the bartender to give her anything to make her forget the past week. The drinks seemed to be strong but they were doing nothing to make her forget the fact that her daughter was dead. She still remembered getting the call, being at the hospital, the funeral, and all of the horrible memories in between perfectly. A tall man, with a tan, deep blue eyes and blonde hair to his ears sat down beside her. She recognized him as one of the agents who worked with Jimmy at NCIS. If she was remembering correctly he was cold case.

"Breena Palmer?" The man asked.

"Yes but probably not for long." Breena slurred.

"That's a shame." The man replied.

"Thanks" Breena replied.

"I am so sorry about Victoria." The man apologized.

"Thank you, I miss her so much!" Breena sobbed.

"Hey it's OK." The man assured.

"No it's not! My daughter is dead and my husband is letting her killer get away with it!" Breena cried.

"Tony DiNozzo?" The man asked.

"Yes" Breena replied.

"I hate the guy! I want him to rot in hell!" The man spat.

"Me too but nobody will let us press charges." Breena sighed.

"That doesn't mean that we can't make his life hell. I mean everybody else at NCIS hate him. Well except for Gibbs. I swear those two are fucking or something. Because he lets Tony get away with way too much." The man explained.

"Gibbs is a has been. Agent McGee would be better in charge. He knows what's right. Well him or you, uh..." Breena replied.

"Special Agent Preston Anderson, NCIS Cold Case." Preston replied extending his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot more drama is coming. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Feeling Lost

It was after midnight and Breena still hadn't come home. Jimmy was beyond concerned for his wife. No matter how mad she was or how bad the fight had been. She always came home and they always worked it out. Even if it took days. Something inside him told him that Breena and him would not be able to work out their issues this time. That the loss of their daughter would be too much for their marriage to handle. Still he wanted her to be home and safe. He had tried to call her but her phone kept going straight to voice-mail. Finally he became so desperate that he dialed Ed's cellphone number. He prayed that his father in law would actually be reasonable and help him find Breena. Rather than his usual high strung and spiteful self.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ed, Breena hasn't come home."

"Well good!"

"You don't understand your daughter is missing."

"I just talked to her. She is just fine. She is staying with a friend. She has finally realized that she is too good for you."

"Who is she staying with?"

"Some guy named Preston. He sounded like a real man."

* * *

Jimmy was shocked and devastated. His wife was not missing. She had gone home with another man, a man that Ed seemed to like more than him. "No! Breena would never..." he told himself but deep down something was telling him that he was lying to himself to make him feel better. He wished that he had somebody to turn to right now but Gibbs was probably taking care of Tony. _Tony_ , he was appalled by the way the others had treated Tony at the funeral. He needed to call him and apologize for their co-workers behavior but he wanted to wait until morning. He wanted to ensure that Tony at least got a little bit of sleep. When he saw him at the funeral, he looked like hell. Like he hadn't slept in years. He was feeling incredibly alone and abandoned, he could not imagine how bad Tony must be feeling. With literally nobody by his side. Well except for Gibbs and Joel. Jimmy realized that he was about to reach the point of a major breakdown and could not handle being in his daughter's room anymore. So he pulled himself up and walked out of the room. He grabbed a blanket, pillow, and pillowcase out of the linen closet and walked into the living room. Breena wasn't home but he wasn't going to sleep in their bed alone and face the possibility of her never coming back to him. Of her being in love with another man. Of everything they had built together being over, just like that.

* * *

Gibbs sat on the bottom step going down to his basement. He was too exhausted physically and emotionally to do any woodworking or even just sitting up and watching The Western Channel but Tony was missing. When he got home from the funeral Tony was nowhere to be found and all of his things were gone. Sleep would not be coming to him that night. He would not be able to rest until he knew where his boy was and was sure that he had not done anything stupid. Part of him was worried that his son was mad at him for not standing up for him at the funeral. What the hell could he have done though? Exploded in front of a grieving mother at a funeral because people were acting like assholes around her? That's what he should have done. Breena would have been hurt but those bastards would have seen the error of their ways. The next time he saw them he would rip them new ones and make them see that they did NOT mistreat his son.

"Tony, wherever you are. I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Please forgive me and come back to me. I will deal with Abby, McGee, and Bishop. Just please come back. I am sorry." Gibbs pleaded.

* * *

Too tired to go on anymore; Tony, Joel, and the kids, had checked into a motel located just inside of Stillwater. They were only at most three minutes away from their destination of Jackson Gibbs's house but both Tony and Joel were falling asleep and Melisa could not drive with her broken arm. So they decided to stop for the night. Leaving all of their things locked up in the back of Joel's minivan. Except for Tony's small suitcase and Madelyn's teddy bear. Joel and the kids were in one room and Tony was in the adjoining room. Joel made sure on getting two connected rooms so that he could keep an eye on Tony throughout the night. Tony fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His sleep was fitful but it was the first time he had slept since the night of the accident. He woke up early the next morning to the sun spilling through the window and instantly heating up his body. He kicked the blankets off of himself and pulled himself out of bed. Walked into the bathroom to clean himself up, putting the clothes he had worn the day before back on. He had been too tired the night before the think clearly enough to bring a spare pair of clothes. He walked to the next room and saw that Joel and the kids were still asleep. Not wanting to disturb them. He went downstairs and selected a single biscuit and one of those hotel cereal bowl things as his breakfast. He took two bites of his biscuit and maybe four or five of his cereal. Before throwing his meager breakfast into the garbage-can. He rode the elevator back up to his room.

* * *

Joel woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. It didn't sound like either his or Melisa's ring-tones and besides they had turned theirs off before going to bed. That meant that it had to be Tony's. He walked into Tony's room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Tony is my friend."

"Yes, I will tell him."

"We will be there as soon as we can. Bye."

Tony got back up to his room and was greeted by the sight of Joel sitting on his bed, talking on his phone with a concerned look on his face. Upon seeing him, Joel hung-up, came over to him, and practically knocked over with a huge hug.

"Oh Tony! I am so sorry!" Joel cried.

"Sorry? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I got a call from Bethesda. Gibbs was shot last night." Joel explained.

"Is he OK?" Tony asked.

"Tony, he's on life-support. He isn't going to make it. They are just waiting for everybody to come and say goodbye." Joel explained.

"No! NO!" Tony cried.

"I am so sorry, Tony." Joel apologized, grabbing his friend even tighter.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Gibbs actually in trouble or is it just an evil prank? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Confusion

Tony felt his world crashing down around him, again. His former boss, surrogate father, and one of the few supporters he had in this ordeal. Had been shot and was in the hospital on burrowed time. He didn't know what he was going to do without Gibbs. He just prayed that he would get to say goodbye. At least somebody had cared enough to call him and tell him what was going on. If he had only gotten the news after Gibbs died. He probably would have lost his mind.

"We should probably get going. I would hate if we were too late." Joel said.

"You sure you feel up to driving? I could catch a flight." Tony asked.

"Tony it's a short drive. I am fine." Joel assured.

"What about the girls?" Tony asked.

"I will get them up and they can sleep in the car if they need to." Joel explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat on the bottom step leading down to his basement. It had been a rough and sleepless night for him. He didn't know where his boy was and it was scaring the hell out of him. He was sure that he had done something stupid. Why hadn't he gone with Tony, after the funeral incident? He was sure that Jimmy would have understood. He shuddered at the thought of losing another child. Even worse if Tony had killed himself. It would have been his fault. He would have failed his son.

* * *

Jimmy needed to get out of the house but he had no idea where to go. It was a Saturday morning and too many people were out as families. Just a few short weeks ago, Breena and him were one of those happy families. They would have taken Tori out to the park or to the little shops down town that Breena loved so much. If he went to one of those places now, so many people would ask him where his girls had gotten to and he would have to tell them that Tori was dead and that Breena had left him. He wasn't ready for any of that. Still he couldn't stand being trapped in his home surrounded by memories of them. He just needed to find somewhere quiet to go. He had no family left and Breena's family would only welcome him. There was his NCIS family but he wasn't up to endure his best friend being mocked and tortured by the people who were supposed to love him. Finally he decided to go and be with Gibbs. Gibbs was perfect because not only did he know his pain all too well but he would never talk bad about Tony. He would just sit there and listen to him fall apart and offer him advice on how to start the painful process of rebuilding his life. As much as he wanted to be with Gibbs, it was rude just to show up on somebody's doorstep. So he took out his phone and dialed Gibbs's number and to his surprise he didn't have to scroll through his contacts. He was able just to type the number out from memory and when he did. He saw that Gibbs was now among his "most called, favorites" list. He never thought he would be that close to Gibbs.

"Hello"

"Gibbs it's me, Jimmy."

"I know who it is. How are you holding up?"

"Not so good."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually there is."

"I need to get out. Can I come over?"

"Yeah of course. You feel up to eating? My fridge is pretty sparse but we can order something."

"I just ate."

"Can you drink anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you have any alcohol with your diabetes?"

"Not really and I don't want to start drinking now anyway."

"You're a pretty smart kid."

"Thanks Gibbs"

"It's no trouble kid."

* * *

The drive back to Washington was pure hell for Tony. The whole time he was fearing not getting back to Gibbs in time. As they drove down the interstate he could see everything out the windshield of Joel's minivan. He was riding up front this time and anytime they past a big truck or saw a speeding car. He wanted to jump out and and run in the vehicle's path. At least then he would be with Gibbs and Victoria. When they finally arrived at Bethesda he did jump out of the car but instead of running in the path of a car or truck. He ran inside and made a beeline for the reception desk.

"Are you OK, sir?" The receptionist asked.

"I need a patient's room number." Tony replied.

"What is the patient's name?" The receptionist asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony replied.

"I am sorry but there is no patient here named Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The receptionist replied.

"Are you saying I am too late? The person who called me said that he was on life support." Tony asked.

"You are not too late, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not admitted here. Who called you? Maybe they gave you the wrong hospital." The receptionist explained.

"The person calling me said that they were from Bethesda." Tony replied.

"That's weird. Well good luck. I hope that your friend is OK." The receptionist replied.

* * *

Tony left Bethesda feeling even more confused and distressed than he was before. If Gibbs never was a patient at Bethesda and the receptionist had no idea about him. Then where was his dad and was he OK? He just wanted to be with Gibbs and tell him how sorry he was for leaving him. He got back out to the van just as Joel and the girls were climbing out.

"That was fast. Is everything OK?" Joel asked.

"He wasn't there." Tony replied.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry. Was somebody with him?" Joel asked.

"He's not dead. He was never a patient. At least not today or yesterday." Tony explained.

"Really?" Joel asked.

"Yes, the receptionist had no idea what I was talking about." Tony replied.

"Tony, you need to call Gibbs. I think you were tricked and I think he would love to help you find whoever did this." Joel replied.

* * *

 **A/N: The team makes a fatal mistake in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Beginning To Rebuild

Tony stood in the parking lot of Bethesda, feeling confused, abandoned, and betrayed. If the hospital hadn't called him than who had and why did they tell him that Gibbs was dying? He was sure that Gibbs wanted him back under his watchful eyes but Gibbs would never use such a cruel ploy to bring him home. No Gibbs would get somebody to track his phone and when they found him in Stillwater. Gibbs would go right up there and drag his ass back home. His mind flashed to how he had been treated at the funeral. Could it have been his own teammates? The people he had called his family? He could feel fresh tears forming in his eyes as he called Gibbs. He was so sick of crying.

"Hello?"

"H...h..."

"Who is this?"

"T...To...ny"

"Tony what's wrong?"

"Where... are... OK... you?"

"Tony what is wrong and where the hell are you?"

"I...I ahhhh"

"TONY?!"

"Gibbs, it's me Joel. I am Tony's friend. The one who was at the funeral."

"Great where are you guys and what is wrong with my son?"

"We are at Bethesda?"

"Bethesda?! Is he OK?!"

"He is fine but we got a call that you were dying."

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Stillwater"

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to bring Tony to me and I will deal with this Stillwater business later."

"Actually can you come and get Tony? I need to get my youngest to dance class but I will be back as soon as she is done."

"That is just fine."

"Thank you, Gibbs.

"No problem. Thank you so much for helping my son."

"Tony is a good guy and he deserves happiness."

* * *

Jimmy sat on Gibbs's couch. His feeling of crushing grief was replaced by a disconcerting numbness. He had been handed so much pain and tragedy in the past week. That it was almost like he couldn't feel anything anymore. He prayed that this inability to feel was permanent and that he would start feeling something soon. Even the crushing grief would be welcome if ti would make him feel human again. He wondered if what he was feeling was normal. He would have to ask Gibbs, when he got back from picking Tony up. Something had happened and Gibbs had gone to collect Tony from the same hospital where he had been told that Tori had died. Gibbs had felt uncomfortable leaving him alone but he just couldn't go back to that place. Too many horrible memories. He could still hear Breena's sharp sobs when they were told that Tori had died. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her but she hated him now. He looked down around the dusty living room that hadn't been updated since the eighties. So much was falling into disrepair but it was all links to the wife and child that Gibbs had lost. When he first started at NCIS he thought that Gibbs was strange. When he learned about Shannon and Kelly he thought that he needed to just let go and move on. Seeing him as just an angry and miserable old man. In time he came to see Gibbs as something of a superhero. Having endured a great tragedy but still fighting for the greater good. Now in the wake of the loss of his daughter and his wife's sudden betrayal and hatred of him. He understood Gibbs. He wasn't a freak or an angry and depressed old man, nor was he some type of super hero. He was a human who had been through hell and somehow got up in the morning and fought to spare people the same grief he had endured or at least to give them answers. That's what Jimmy wanted to be. He wanted to be one day be OK and to fight for the greater good. That was what he wanted to do and what he was going to do. Maybe he would feel true happiness again one day. Maybe Breena and him would get back together and maybe they wouldn't. Maybe he would find somebody else or maybe he would have a string a failed relationships and eventually decide he was happier on his own. Maybe he would have more kids. Maybe he would be afraid of trying to replace Tori and never have another. So much of the future was uncertain right now and he had no business trying to map anything out. Right now he needed to grieve and try his best to rebuild his life but one day he would have to figure all these things out and he was grateful and relieved to have Gibbs by his side through whatever lay ahead.

"I am going to be OK. I am going to be OK." Jimmy vowed to himself.

* * *

Breena looked out the window of Preston's apartment. She had taken off her wedding ring the night before when they left the bar. For the first time since her daughter died, she felt human again. Jimmy just reminded her of what she had lost and he cared more about protecting Tony than he did about her feelings. That she just couldn't trust him anymore. He had betrayed her and he was destroying her emotionally almost as much as the loss of their daughter had.

"You feeling better?" Preston asked.

"My hangover is almost gone. That stuff really helped." Breena replied.

"It's no problem. Do you want to go back to Jimmy now?" Preston asked.

"I do not ever want to go back to Jimmy. He does not care about me or Tori. He just cares about Tony and I cannot support a baby killer." Breena replied.

"Well I am sorry about your marriage but I am not sorry about Tony's fall from grace. That man is a monster and I am glad that the world is finally seeing that. Now if Gibbs, Vance and Jimmy will just wake up and see that. We will be golden." Preston replied.

"If Jimmy would realize that Tony is a baby killer. Than I may reconsider our marriage but if not well it is his own fault if he loses his entire family." Breena replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Good thing Jimmy has found a degree of peace because he needs it. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Tracking

Gibbs studied Tony who sat beside Jimmy on his couch. He had just picked Tony up from Bethesda. Tony wasn't talking to him but Joel had told him that Tony and him had been in Stillwater. Only coming back because Tony had received a call saying that he was in critical condition at Bethesda and on life support. When he found out who had told his boy such a horrible lie. He would beat the hell out of them and not care. He wasn't thrilled with Joel for taking Tony to Stillwater behind his back and then rushing off to take his daughter to dance class. Once they were sure that Gibbs truly was OK but he would deal with that later. Right now Tony was his top and only priority.

"Tony?" Gibbs called.

"What?" Tony asked shakily.

"Do you have any idea who called you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know! They said they were from Bethesda and that you were dying!" Tony snapped.

"Give me your phone. I am taking it to NCIS. With any luck somebody there will be able to track the number." Gibbs ordered.

"I don't know if you will be able to get any help." Tony admitted.

"Why the hell couldn't I get help?" Gibbs asked.

"Because everybody hates me because I am a God Dammed, baby killer! That's why I left for Stillwater! I needed to get away! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you watching me!" Tony snapped.

"If people refuse to help me. I will tell Leon and if they still refuse. They will be fired for sure Hell I think Leon could do it." Gibbs explained.

"And I will go with you guys. So if somebody tries accusing you of being a baby killer. I will be there to set them straight." Jimmy added.

"No Palmer. You need to rest. Your life just fell apart." Tony argued.

"No Tony I need normalcy. I need to get out. Not just lie around feeling sorry for myself." Jimmy explained.

"You sure you can handle it kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Jimmy replied.

"Listen to Jimmy, Tony. He's a smart kid." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

It was strange for Tony and Jimmy to be at NCIS. Neither had been in the building since before the accident. Jimmy was on bereavement leave for the next three weeks and Tony was on a mandatory psych leave. He had to recompose himself and pass a psych eval before he was allowed to return to NCIS. Upon arrival Jimmy was greeted with open arms; hugs, kind words, and sympathetic glances. Tony on the other hand was greeted by angry glares and treated as though he were invisible. He suspected that if Gibbs weren't with him, he would be hearing cruel words as well. The three men arrived in the squad room.

"ALRIGHT HERE'S WHAT'S GOING ON! I NEED HELP TRACKING A NUMBER ON TONY'S PHONE! IF ANYBODY ACTS LIKE A JACKASS, WILL BE DEALT WITH BY ME! GOT THAT?! I JUST NEED ONE AGENT TO HELP ME!" Gibbs shouted across the bullpen.

"I will help you Agent Gibbs." Agent Aldrin offered.

"Thank you very much, Christina." Gibbs replied.

"It's no problem." Christina replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Jimmy walked over to the Agent Aldrin's bullpen. Tony walked over to his old desk and picked up his "Mighty Mouse" stapler. His desk still looked like it did before he left that day. Before he left the last time his life was normal and good. His life was an endless, dark tunnel of despair now. Losing his girlfriend and being involved in a fatal car accident. All in one horrible day. He hadn't even thought of his breakup with Zoe. Until he saw the photo of the two of them on his desk. Why did everything have to fall apart?

"What the hell are you doing here?!" A voice demanded, from behind him.

"Oh hi Probie. Gibbs is uh tracking a number on my phone." Tony replied nervously.

"Don't bother. He won't be able to track it. It was a burn phone and we destroyed it." Abby explained.

"You guys did that? How could you? I thought that Gibbs was dead." Tony asked.

"Because! You are a monster and you need to pay!" Bishop snapped.

"Guys it was an accident. Please I am sorry." Tony pleaded.

"BULLSHIT!" McGee spat shoving Tony to the ground.

"Baby killer! Baby killer!" Abby yelled kicking Tony in the back.

"Funny how you were the only one uninjuredin the wreck." Bishop commented grabbing Tony's arm.

* * *

Tony could not believe what was happening to him. He was getting the shit beaten out of him by his teammates, right there in the middle of the bullpen. He didn't have the strength to move or fight back. So he just lay there and let them attack him. With McGee punching him, Abby kicking him, and Bishop yanking him around by his arms and legs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vance demanded.

"Teaching Tony a lesson." Abby admitted.

"No you are beating a federal agent, in the middle of a federal building, in front of the agency's director." Vance corrected.

"But Tony is a baby killer." Bishop whined.

"I don't care! Get your asses up to my office right now! The police will be called and you are all suspended until further notice!" Vance barked.

* * *

Vance watched as McGee, Bishop, and Abby walked up the stairs to his office. He could not recall the last time he had been so outraged. Tony had been attacked by them twice b

efore and he really should have had them arrested the first time. Now Tony was lying unconscious on the floor of the bullpen, his face was swollen shut, and he was beaten black and bloody.

"Hang on Tony. The ambulance is on the way. Just hang on." Vance pleaded.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs and Joel get a chance to talk in the next chapter. As for the others they finally screwed themselves. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Attacked

Clear across the squad room, Gibbs was watching as Agent Aldrin scanned through Tony's recent call list. Her dirty blonde pony tail was swinging side to side as she shook her head in frustration. Every so often she would punch her desk and cuss under her breath. Out of the blue a commotion was heard on the other side of the squad room. Gibbs's head shot up. It was coming from his bullpen. Leon was yelling at his team. He heard the words "LEO's" "Suspended" and "My Office". As he was running across the bullpen to see what the hell was going on. He saw Abby, McGee, and Bishop shuffling up to the director's office, looking like cows on the way to slaughter. His gut was telling him that something was bad wrong. When he got to his bullpen his fears were confirmed. Leon was kneeling on the floor over Tony's limp and bloodied body.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"Your junior agents and our Forensic Specialist decided that they would take justice into their own hands and teach Tony a lesson." Vance explained.

"What?! I am going to kill them! I am going to kill all of them!" Gibbs vowed angrily.

"Jethro, look at Tony. Look at him. He needs your love and support more than those bastards need you to beat the shit out of them. The LEO's are on their way and so is the ambulance. Go to the hospital with Tony and the LEO's will deal with the others." Vance instructed.

"OK" Gibbs replied kneeling down beside his son.

* * *

Gibbs brushed Tony's hair away from his face. He could not believe what was happening. Tony was hurt badly, by the people he had trusted and loved for years. It made him sick to his stomach. Why couldn't people see that it was an accident? A freak and tragic accident. Tony would never intentionally harm anyone. Especially not a tiny, defenseless baby. While Tony's injuries didn't appear to be life threatening. They were serious and he would be out of commission for a while.

"What happened?" Agent Aldrin demanded running across the bullpen.

"Tony got the shit beaten out of him by Abby, McGee, and Bishop." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Agent Aldrin asked.

"Because they are bastards." Gibbs hissed.

"I don't get it. I always thought that everybody loved Tony but the past few days it's been like I don't know he is some kind of monster." Agent Aldrin commented.

"You didn't hear about the accident, did you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I have been with my grandfather. He is not well. What happened?" Agent Aldrin asked.

"Tony was babysitting Victoria Palmer two weeks ago and he got a call that his other friend's daughter was having car trouble and stranded somewhere. His friend was on business. So Tony went to go get her. On the way back a drunk driver hit Tony's car and Victoria was killed on impact." Gibbs explained.

"Oh God, that is horrible! I knew that Tori had died but God, I thought it was SIDS or maybe she had been ill. Poor Tony. I can't imagine." Agent Aldrin replied.

"He feels terrible. He's suicidal and nothing I say will help him." Gibbs replied.

"How do Jimmy and Breena feel? I mean about Tony?" Agent Aldrin asked.

"Breena is furious at Tony but Jimmy feels for him and just wants to help him." Gibbs explained.

"I understand Breena but everybody else has no right to blame Tony. I mean it was a drunk driver right? Tony did nothing wrong." Agent Aldrin asked.

"Exactly! Finally somebody who is sane." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The waiting was unnerving for Gibbs. He had held Tony's hand the entire ambulance ride to Bethesda. Upon arrival Tony had been rushed off for tests and treatments. Gibbs didn't even get a chance to give his standard order. He told himself that Tony's wounds were not mortal but in his depressive state. It would be far too easy for Tony just to give up. If his son died or was left with life altering injuries. He would kill the others. They were hypocrites! Damn hypocrites! Calling Tony a monster because he was involved in a fatal accident. An accident which was the fault of a drunken driver but they were beating the shit out of an innocent man. It was wrong! He was so furious and he wanted to deal with the monsters he had called his children but he needed to wait for news on Tony. If he left now it could do irreversible damage to Tony's mental state.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" A doctor called.

"That's me and he is either Tony or Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Very well, I am Dr. Mitchell." Dr. Mitchell replied.

"How is my boy, Dr. Mitchell?" Gibbs asked.

"He sustained two dislocated shoulders and two dislocated hips but those were the least severe of his injuries. He has four broken ribs, two fractured vertebrae, bruises to his liver, spleen, and kidney's. His most serious injuries are a skull fracture, grade two concussion, and punctured lung. The lung is the most concerning injury due to Tony's health record. Further scaring could leave your son permanently disabled. We have called in Dr. Pitt in to consult and Tony is placed in the Pulmonary Intensive Care Unit." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"Will he need any surgeries?" Gibbs asked.

"He may require surgery for his shoulders and hips but that will be down the line. Any surgeries done during this stay would be for internal bleeding or to reduce swelling on his brain. Both of which are contributing to his being admitted to the ICU." Dr. Mitchel explained.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Briefly yes" Dr. Mitchell replied.

"What is his visitor situation? Who will be allowed to see him?" Gibbs asked.

"He will be permitted one visitor for ten minutes every two hours or two visitors for five minutes every two hours." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"Can I control who does and doesn't see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course but if he becomes severely agitated we will be forced to limit his visitors to immediate family only." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"OK but as of now I want the visitors to be limited to myself, Leon Vance, Joel Moore, Jimmy Palmer, Christina Aldrin, and Melisa Moore." Gibbs explained.

"Are all these individuals over sixteen?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"OK I will give the list to a nurse and you may come with me to see your son." Dr. Mitchell replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is in for a lot of pain when he wakes up but it will be nothing compared to the others if Gibbs gets his hands on them. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Done Wrong

As it turned out Tony was still being stabilized when Gibbs got to his room. He still tried to sneak in the room but was immediately shoved back out into the hallway. He managed to get a short glimpse of his boy as the nurse shoved him out the door. He looked like hell. He had seen Tony get the ever, living, shit out of him by suspects and he never looked so bad. He was beaten near to death by his co-workers. Speaking of Tony's co-workers. He needed to call Leon and see where those bastards were. He wanted to make them suffer. He wanted to knock them around so badly that Tony's injuries would look like just minor boo-boos. He moved out of the ICU and picked up his phone out of his pocket. He saw five missed calls from Leon and gulped. Had those worthless bastards caused anymore trouble? He pressed the callback number and prayed that he wouldn't be receiving anymore bad news.

"Hello?"

"How is our boy, Jethro?"

"It's bad Leon. Real bad."

"Please tell me that we didn't lose him, Jethro."

"He's still with us but he's going to have to fight hard to stay. Broken ribs, fractured vertebra, dislocated shoulders and hips, skull fracture, grade two concussion, punctured lung."

"Poor Tony"

"What's going on with those bastards?"

"They are in holding. I thought about calling the LEO's right away but I thought it would be better if you dealt with them first."

"You're going to have to restrain me to keep me from knocking the hell out of them.

"Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

Jimmy sat alone on the floor of autopsy. It was his first time being in that room since the accident. He had come down to grab a few things from his desk. Since it would be a while before he went back to work. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Tony. Making sure that nobody gave him any trouble but when he got downstairs. Something hit him and he just broke down crying. Ducky had already left for the day. So he was left on his own. Maybe that's what he needed. Just to sit alone in the dark. He studied the drawers that lined the wall across from him. He leaned against the other line of drawers. He wondered who was in there. If there was another man's daughter in one of them. If another family had been torn apart. If another mother had gone off the deep end and another father was left alone to pick of the shattered pieces of his life. Wanting desperately to save the mother but the mother's family was refusing to tell him where she was. Jimmy suspected that Ed and the rest of Breena's family didn't know where she was either. Didn't they see that if they told Jimmy he would use his connections with NCIS to find her and bring her home. Didn't they know that if anything happened to her it would be on them. He wasn't the one who didn't care for Breena. They were.

"Jimmy?" Christina Aldrin asked.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you OK? Gibbs told me about Tori. I am so sorry." Christina replied.

"I am as OK as I can be. I am devastated and I miss her more than anything but I am trying to cope. Gibbs is helping me a lot." Jimmy explained.

"Is there anything I can do? Anytime just let me know." Christina replied.

"I think I am OK. I may need to talk but I am alright now." Jimmy replied.

"Anytime" Christina replied.

"Did Gibbs and Tony get anything done?" Jimmy asked.

"I couldn't find any suspicious phone numbers but that is the least of my concerns right now." Christina replied.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Abby, McGee, and Bishop attacked Tony. They took him in an ambulance a while ago. Gibbs rode with him." Christina explained.

"Dammit! How could they?! Don't they see how stupid and selfish they are being!" Jimmy spat, jumping up and storming out of autopsy.

* * *

Vance stepped in front of the holding cell. The sight of the people occupying the room made him sick to his stomach. How could they be so cruel? They were adults and federal agents and a Forensic Specialist. He wondered what the hell had got into them? It couldn't all be that they were devastated by the loss of Tori. He had seen them be judgmental of Tony many times over the years. Granted Tony could be something of a bully but the behavior he had observed in the bullpen that afternoon was totally inexcusable.

"McGee! Bishop! Scuito!" Vance barked.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"What's up?" Bishop asked.

"Need something director?" Abby questioned.

"I just got off the phone with Agent Gibbs! You will be interested to know that Tony is in the ICU fighting for his life because of you people." Vance explained.

"So?" Abby asked.

"So you assaulted a federal agent! You know that, that is a felony!" Vance explained.

"What are you going to do?" McGee asked.

"As of now you are all suspended. Due to the circumstance of Victoria Palmer's death. I cannot fire you until I have it confirmed with a psychologist that you are mentally stable. However if you are cleared you will be immediately fired and if you aren't I will discharge you from the agency." Vance explained.

"Fine!" Bishop snapped.

"That is completely unfair!" McGee yelled.

"I will get a lawyer! You will go down! You clearly don't really care about Victoria!" Abby spat.

* * *

Gibbs was finally allowed into his son's room. Now that he was up close he could see clearly the damage that had been done to his boy. His body was covered by a thing white blanket and a mass of tubes and wires. His face was covered with ugly blue, black, purple, and red bruises. He could not imagine the pain his son was in. Mercifully he was given a strong cocktail of pain killers that had put him into a deep, near coma like sleep.

"Tony, I know that you are hurting but you have to fight to stay with me. You are not allowed to give up yet. I know how strong you are and I know that you are not one just to give up. So do me a favor and fight your hardest. I know that you are in pain but I will be by your side every step of the way. Can you promise me that you will fight?" Gibbs spoke.

"Mm-hmm, fight" Tony murmured.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy and Gibbs confront the team in the next chapter. Jimmy may actually be more pissed than Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Vengeance

Knowing what had been done to Tony, enraged Jimmy. All he had wanted was to come to NCIS and maybe forget about the hell that his life was right now. The very people he had wanted to turn to had only made his pain worse. Like he had ripped a scab off of a bad wound. Come to think of it none of them had come around until a day or two after Tori died. They had come to the hospital but after that they had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Only Gibbs had been there for him. Tony would have been but Gibbs was protecting him. Which Jimmy now realized that he needed. Because the others were clearly out to make Tony pay. The others blamed Tony, calling him irresponsible and selfish but deep down, Jimmy knew that he was the one to blame. He knew that Tony was depressed that night and had no business babysitting. He needed to be in bed or at the very least having a couple of drinks and watching breakup movies. Not taking care of his friend's child. Zoe was more to blame than Tony. Because if she hadn't dumped him the way she did. Tony would not have been so depressed and been distracted while he drove. Of course Jimmy could sit there and point fingers all day long but it would do no good. It would not bring Tori back. It would do nothing except make him even more angry and broken inside than he already was. That was what had happened to Breena. Seeing her break like that nearly killed Jimmy and he shuddered at the thought of seeing the rest of his family fall apart that way. He was sick of anger and grief. He just wanted his old life back. He just wanted his family back but he would never get that. Tori was dead and God only knew what would happen to Breena. He was alone now. He was facing the greatest tragedy of his life and he was alone. He had lost his wife to grief and the rest of his family was too bent on meaningless revenge to truly care about him. He had Gibbs and that was it. Tony was there too but Tony was too broken to help him much. Of course being Tony he would try to. That's just the kind of guy that Tony was. He wished that the others would open their eyes and see him that way.

"Jimmy?" Gibbs called from the doorway.

"What?" Jimmy asked wiping away his tears.

"Hey, you don't have to be strong around me." Gibbs said.

"I wasn't. Anyway what do you want?" Jimmy asked.

"I am going to deal with McGee, Scuito, and Bishop. You want to join me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah sure" Jimmy replied.

"You sure that you are up for it?" Gibbs asked.

"I think that I may need to." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Gibbs stormed up to the holding cell. He was relieved that Jimmy had agreed to come with him because he did not think that those three would live. If he had to go there alone. He was furious. It was one thing to blame somebody after a fatal accident but to physically attack them. To land them in the hospital, in intensive care. That was completely out of line.

"Oh Gibbs, Thank God!" Abby cried.

"Shut up, Miss. Scuito!" Gibbs barked.

"Gibbs? How could you?" Abby asked, shedding fake tears.

"Are you happy? You made her cry!" McGee spat.

"Did I give you permission to speak Mr. McGee?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well no but I would say that you are way out of line." McGee replied.

"Then shut the hell up and sit back down! NOW!" Gibbs barked.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being so cruel to _us_. We are the good guys." Bishop questioned.

" _The good guys?!_ You think that beating an innocent man so bad that he ends up in the ICU fighting for his life makes you the good guys? How could you spend so many years with NCIS and be so twisted and wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"He killed Jimmy's baby! You of all people should despise him! Abby spat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs demanded.

"Your child was murdered! How can you support a child killer?!" Abby demanded.

"Because! It was an accident! The drunk driver is the one at fault! That is the person who killed Victoria! Not Tony!" Gibbs snapped.

"Look at Jimmy. He is destroyed. How can you not see that Tony is to blame. He had no business taking her out that night." McGee countered.

"STOP!" Jimmy yelled.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Bishop asked.

"Are you OK?" Abby questioned.

"No! No I am not OK! My daughter is dead! And the people thought were my family are using her death, the tragedy of my life! As an excuse to torment an innocent man. It is wrong! You are tarnishing Victoria's name! I will not support it!" Jimmy snapped.

"Poor Jimmy, clearly he is having a breakdown." Abby commented.

"NO! Just shut up! I am not breaking down! I am trying to cope! If I do breakdown! It is your fault! You guys will be the ones to destroy me!" Jimmy yelled.

"YOU SEE! You are the ones who are evil!" Gibbs snapped.

"I would like to remind you that my husband is a lawyer and the way we are being treated is shameful. We will take you down." Bishop reminded.

"Really what Vance and you are doing is police brutality." McGee added.

"POLICE BRUTALITY! Neither myself nor Leon has laid a hand on you! Even though you actually deserve it! Brutality is what you did to Tony! He is in the ICU!" Gibbs snapped.

"Get over it." Abby whispered.

"What did you say?!" Gibbs demanded whirling around. The next thing he knew he had unlocked the holding cell and was knocking the shit out of Abby, McGee, and Bishop!"

"STOP!" Jimmy bellowed.

"What is it, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Stop! Can't you see that you are no better than they are?" Jimmy questioned.

"You are right. As for you guys. Don't get too comfortable. The LEO's are on their way. Cooperate with them because Vance has given permission to shoot if need be." Gibbs explained, standing and leaving the holding cell.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior tipped the bellboy and then closed the door of his hotel room. He had been in the middle of a deal when he got the call but given the circumstances. He had to get back to the states, right away. His son had finally fallen from grace and he had to be there. He had been waiting for this for years and he would be a failure. If he was not around to watch it and to knock some sense into his son. He could not wait to see his son without that smug look on his face. He just had to hope that the jackass Marine who for some reason saw good in his son. Was too busy taking care of the innocent man who's life Junior had destroyed. To step in and ruin his plans to take his son down.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs has to smell the scum that is DiNozzo Senior soon but will it be too late for Tony? Now chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Strength

Much to his dismay going back to NCIS had only made Jimmy feel worse. When he agreed to go with Gibbs and Tony, he was hoping for a feeling of relief. That going back to the office, would make him feel normal and human again. He was actually starting to feel a little better. When Christina told him that Abby, McGee, and Bishop had attacked Tony. In the name of his dead child. Because they thought that they were helping him. Breena was gone and he could not trust his NCIS family. If it weren't for Gibbs and Tony. He would be grieving all alone and poor Tony was fighting for his very life.

"You OK, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"What are we going to do if he isn't OK?" Jimmy asked.

"He does NOT have permission not to be OK but if he isn't I will take those monsters down." Gibbs explained.

"You won't kill them right?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll want to but if you don't want that. I will just see to it that they never see the light of day again. Though they are looking at hard time for attacking a federal agent." Gibbs explained.

"Why the hell did they think that hurting Tony would help me? Even if he was the one responsible for Tori's death. What would it do? My daughter would still be dead." Jimmy questioned.

"Well I cannot tell you what the hell was going on in their brains but I can say that I am proud of you. Being able to see that revenge will do nothing for you. I wish that I had known that when I lost my family. Would have saved me a lot of drama and a lot of heartache." Gibbs explained.

"Abby told us what happened when Parsons was investigating you and I saw that you were still broken and that people wanted you to suffer for what you did. Most of all I saw that it was all for nothing and I do not want my life to go that way." Jimmy explained.

"You are stronger than I am kid. I can tell you that much." Gibbs replied.

"No I am not." Jimmy argued.

"Yeah you are and do not fight me on it." Gibbs ordered..

* * *

Going to visit Tony meant going to the hospital. For the first time since he had been told that his daughter was dead. Georgetown University Hospital was where he had learned of his daughter's death and Tony was at Bethesda but after Tori. Any hospital made him feel uneasy and distressed. Still he had to be there for his friend. Tony needed as many people as possible to tell him that he was loved and that he was not blamed for the accident. He had to be strong for his friend. Because Tony was being strong for him. It was only fair that he return the favor. That was what Jimmy told himself as he made his way down the hall towards the ICU where Tony was fighting for his life. He arrived at the large double doors leading to the ICU and picked up the phone that hung on the wall.

"Hello?"

"What is your name and who are you here to see?"

"My name is Jimmy Palmer and I am here to see Anthony DiNozzo Junior."

"Just a second... OK you are on the list. Please wait for the door to open and a nurse will escort you to Mr. DiNozzo's room."

* * *

Gibbs sat in the waiting room of Bethesda. As badly as he wanted to see his son. He felt good allowing Jimmy to go and see Tony first. He was praying that Jimmy's reassurances that he did not blame Tony would get through the agent's hard head and make him come back to the light. If Jimmy didn't help. He would have to get more serious with his orders. As he sat and waited the man he had met at Tony's apartment came through the doors. He quickly remembered that the man's name was Joel Moore and he was the one whose daughter had been in the car with Tony and Tori.

"Agent Gibbs?" Joel asked.

"Why the hell did you take Tony to Stillwater? More importantly why is it that as soon as you knew I was OK, you just left Tony to take your daughter to dance class? Were you just going to leave him up there?! Seeing how much he was hurting?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I took Tony to Stillwater and yes I was going to leave him there." Joel started.

"Some friend you are! And to think you are the reason that Tony's life fell apart!" Gibbs spat.

"You don't understand, my dad lives in Stillwater and he was more than willing to take care of Tony. Until he was ready to contact you." Joel explained.

"Who the hell is your father?" Gibbs questioned.

"Leroy Jethro Moore" Joel replied.

"That is the man I was named after! How the hell did Tony never tell me that? Hell why did he let McGee track him down three years ago?" Gibbs gasped.

"I only just found out two years ago. It's a long story but he likes Tony and he's felt the way that Tony does. So I didn't feel bad about leaving him their." Joel explained.

* * *

Dr. Brad Pitt stepped into his favorite patients hospital room. He loved Tony but he hated that most of the times that they saw each other Tony was in the hospital fighting for his life. He didn't know much about Tony's latest injuries. Just that Tony was injured at work and had severe and life threatening injuries. The specifics were not yet known to him but he suspected that he would get that information from an enraged Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He got close enough to see Tony's face and he instantly knew that something was not right. Tony was far too pale and he just looked like he was not getting enough oxygen. Even with the aide of the ventilator. He grabbed his stethoscope and held it to Tony's lungs. He would need an X-ray to confirm it but from the way Tony looked and how his lungs sounded. There was a good chance that Tony was developing pneumonia. In both of his lungs.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony, he better follow Gibbs's orders. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. The Bitter End

After his visit to Tony, Jimmy really needed some fresh air. The hospital's stale antiseptic ridden air was beginning to suffocate him. Today was harder than he thought it would be. He knew that the pain wouldn't ever go away and it could take years to even dull to a livable level but he was hoping that the constant feeling of suffocation would fade away. Because he was sure that if if did not stop soon. As in within the next few days, it would kill him. He wanted nothing more than to sit with Breena and cry with her. Maybe she had enough time to grieve on her own. Maybe she had come around and forgiven him or at the very least would be willing to let him back into her life. He withdrew his cellphone and was pleasantly shocked to see that she had actually called him. He immediately pressed redial, praying that he had not blown his second chance. If she asked where he was, he would just say that he was out. Because if he admitted to being with Tony, he would blow his chances for sure.

"Hello?

"Hey Breena, it's me. I am sorry that I missed your call. I was visiting a friend."

"Oh"

"So what's going on?"

"It's over Jimmy."

"What?"

"Our marriage, you idiot!"

"What, why? We haven't even tried to work it out."

"I cannot do it anymore Jimmy. You don't care about me and you clearly didn't care about our daughter, I know that you have been with him. I do not get it. She was our child and Tony is nothing more than a co-worker. When has he ever been there for you?"

"Well when you walked out on me, he was there. Even though things have not been easy for him."

"I left because you were not helping me!"

"You refused to let me help!"

"I can't do this, Jimmy. I just can't. This relationship is toxic and it's killing me."

"Killing you?! You disappeared! I tried to put you back together and you refused."

"The divorce papers will arrive to our house tomorrow. I expect you to sign them and to take nothing from the house. Everything of Tori's is mine."

"Fine!"

* * *

Jimmy could not say he was surprised by the news. Breena had suffered a complete breakdown almost immediately after hearing that Tori was dead. He kept reminding himself that it was not his fault. That Breena was sick and there was nothing he could do for her. Maybe the divorce would work out better for them in the long run. Something told him that they would never be even friends again but maybe one day they could be on good terms or maybe they would forever hate each other. In either case it would be better than being in a loveless marriage. Still he was heartbroken, he slid down to the ground, buried his face in his arms, and sobbed. He wished that just one person in his family was rational enough to talk to. There was Gibbs but he was worrying about Tony. Who much to his sadness was not doing well.

* * *

Gibbs had not left his son's side all day. The bad news had come late yesterday evening. In a matter of hours Tony had developed pneumonia. There was very little that he hated more than seeing his son in such a fragile state. Dr. Pitt was monitoring him very closely and so far Tony was holding his own but Gibbs was still feeling uneasy. Dr. Pitt walked back into the room and began to evaluate Tony. He had learned years ago. That it was pointless and often dangerous to force Gibbs out of the room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"No change in the fever and he still has fluid in his lungs. He is getting another X-Ray at three and if there is no change or if he is worse than yesterday, we are going to have to do a procedure to drain the fluid from his lungs." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How did he get sick so quickly? It was within hours of being admitted." Gibbs asked.

"My guess is that he was unwell before being injured and the stress to his body caused his condition to rapidly deteriorate." Dr. Pitt explained.

"He'll be OK, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's strong and he has a lot of support. So I am confident that he will beat this." Dr. Pitt assured.

"He has me, Leon, Jimmy, and his friend Joel. Everybody else at NCIS hates him." Gibbs explained.

"What happened?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"You didn't hear about the accident?" Gibbs asked.

"No I have been at a family reunion the past few weeks." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Two weeks ago, Tony was involved in an accident with a drunk driver and Victoria Palmer was killed instantly." Gibbs explained.

"That is horrible but how was it Tony's fault?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"They said that it was because he was being irresponsible but he was only out because his friend needed a ride home." Gibbs explained.

* * *

While Tony was getting his X-Ray done, Gibbs walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat. He wasn't hungry at all but he had not had anything to eat since Tony was admitted and was beginning to feel off. So he forced himself to eat an apple and cup of yogurt. Foods he normally wouldn't touch but it was either that or burgers that had been under the heat lamp since lunch hour of chips that were just empty calories. He needed to keep himself in top shape. Since a lot of physical labor would be involved in caring for Tony. As he was carrying his trash to the can. He saw somebody that he prayed he would not encounter during this ordeal.

"Agent Gibbs! How are you?!" DiNozzo Senior cried.

"Get out of here Anthony. Tony is very sick, he does not need you around." Gibbs warned.

"My son is a murderer and he must pay for his actions." Senior retorted.

"No! The drunk driver was the murderer!" Gibbs spat.

"Get your head out of your ass Jethro and as a father who lost his child, I cannot believe that you would stand up for that murderer." Senior commented.

"Because it was not Tony's fault!" Gibbs yelled.

"No that's not it. You know what I think? I think that you never cared for Kelly at all. Because if you did. You would hate Junior, just like the rest of us." Senior accused.

"How dare you?!" Gibbs hissed.

"Don't hide from the truth." Senior mocked.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes Senior did go there. As for Jimmy he may really be better off getting a divorce. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Meetings

Jimmy slipped his wedding ring off his finger and twirled it around between his fingers. Part of him wanted to throw the object down on the ground and just leave it there to be trampled or picked up and pawned. But in the end he just shoved it into his jeans pocket and walked into the hospital. He wondered how Tori would feel if she could see what was happened to her parents marriage in the wake of her death. He knew how stupid he must sound, she had only been five months old when she died. Far too young to care about the stability of her parents marriage but he really did wonder. Would she be ashamed of him for giving up on Breena or would she be ashamed of Breena for running out on him. Both parents had made mistakes but both were mourning the same tragic loss. The loss of their beloved little girl. He missed his precious girl so much. More than he had ever missed anyone in his entire life. More than he missed Michelle. Even more than he missed his parents and Clark. He knew that he would see her again one day but that did not make it easier like it did with the other people he had lost. He was so distracted by his thoughts of grief that he did not notice anybody around him. Until he slammed into a heavily pregnant blonde woman.

"Oh God! I am so sorry! Are you OK?! Do you need me to get a doctor?" Jimmy apologized.

"It is OK and I am going to an OBG/YN appointment anyway." The woman assured.

"Do you at least want me to walk with you? Make sure that you are OK." Jimmy offered.

"If you want to Jimmy" The woman replied.

"How do you know my name?" Jimmy asked.

"It's me Maddie Tyler from the Van Buren Elementary." Maddie explained.

"No way! It's been years!" Jimmy gasped.

"I was around NCIS once a few years ago." Maddie commented.

"I know but I had exams that week." Jimmy replied.

"That's what Gibbs said when I asked about you." Maddie replied.

"So how have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"OK, how about you?" Maddie asked.

"It's been a hard month. The worst of my life." Jimmy confessed.

"I am sorry to hear that. What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Maddie asked.

"My daughter died two weeks ago and then today I found out that my wife is divorcing me. She lost her mind after we lost our baby and I just couldn't be enough." Jimmy sobbed.

"Oh Jimmy, I am so sorry." Maddie apologized.

"It just feels like everything flipped upside down." Jimmy cried.

"Stay strong, you will survive this." Maddie assured.

"I know but I just wonder how I can possibly survive." Jimmy replied.

"Just keep fighting, do it for yourself but also do it for your little girl. She may not be here anymore but she is always part of you." Maddie explained.

"That's what Gibbs told me. Come on let's get you inside. I would hate for you to miss your appointment. You are going to need it today." Jimmy instructed.

"Yeah, you are right. Now lets get in." Maddie replied.

* * *

Gibbs could not believe what DiNozzo Senior had just said to him. Accusing him of not caring about his little girl. Just because he wasn't blaming Tony for Victoria Palmer's death?! He wanted to kill that horrible old man. It was DiNozzo Senior who was the bad father. He was the one who was believing the lies of monsters over his only child.

"I am not hiding from the truth! You have said horrible things to me!" Gibbs spat.

"If you really cared about Kelly, you would be wanting Junior locked up and the key thrown away." Senior explained.

"Kelly died because a ruthless drug dealer was so bent on murdering her mother. That he had no consideration for her." Gibbs explained.

"Yes but I know that you blamed the driver." Senior replied smugly.

"How did you know how my daughter died?" Gibbs asked.

"You should know that if Junior is drugged, he sings like a canary." Senior replied.

"When did Tony tell you this? I always watch him when he is sick or hurt." Gibbs asked.

"The night after the accident. He called me from the hospital. He was completely loaded." Senior explained.

"Oh Tony" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

His confrontation with Senior left Gibbs feeling emotionally drained. He had left Tony at the hospital for one hour to go and check on Jimmy and take care of a little business and in that time. Tony had called his "father" and told him about Kelly. He got to the ICU and saw Dr. Pitt leaving another patients room.

"Jethro, I was just going to go find you." Dr. Pitt said.

"You got the tests done already?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I did and I have good news and bad news." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Go ahead" Gibbs replied.

"The good news is that the radiologist made a mistake and Tony does not have injured vertebrae. His back is pretty beat up but he did not crack it as we had previously feared." Dr. Pitt explained.

"So what's the bad news then?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's pneumonia has only gotten worse since last night." Dr. Pitt replied.

"So what?! His back isn't broken but he is dying?!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

Jimmy studied the slip of paper that Maddie had given him. They had talked for twenty minutes while Maddie waited for her appointment and at the end she gave him, her phone number. He recalled his conversation with her. She was eight months pregnant but he did not see a wedding ring or any indication that she were in a relationship. He had asked about the baby's father but she had quickly changed the subject. He had liked her when they were kids but he was not even divorced yet and she was probably in some sort of relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: This story still has a while to go but there will be a sequel and Jimmy/Maddie will be a pairing. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. At The Door

Yielding Breena's warning to get out as soon as possible. Jimmy was packed and ready to get out by the next morning. He slept on the floor of his daughter's room his last night in his old home. He had put the big teddy bear that Tony had given him after taking so much crap for the gift he had given at the baby shower in the crib. Jimmy could not believe that he had joined in on the ill treatment at the baby-shower. He had hoped that Breena's attitude towards Tony was simply a result of her grief but looking back. She had never liked Tony. She saw him as misogynistic and a spoiled, ungrateful, rich, jock who had no perspective on life. Now on top of all that she saw him as a baby killing monster. The bear was about the same size as Victoria had been. He had tucked it in under the sheets and when he woke up it briefly caused him to believe that Victoria was still alive but she was not. She was dead and buried and his life was in shambles. He got dressed in the same clothes he had worn the previous day and ate just enough breakfast to keep his blood sugar from plummeting and then walked into the living room where he had set his luggage the night before. It felt strange to see almost half a decade of his life. A good chunk of his thirty years. Packed into the luggage set his mom had given him when he started college. His eyes fell on the small duffle bag that contained the few things of Victoria's that he could claims as his. The things he had bought or had come from his friends. He wheeled his two suit cases out to the car and then came back for the duffle bag of Victoria's things and the small bag that contained his medical supplies. He tossed his bags on the passenger seat, climbed in the driver's seat, and then slowly backed the car out of the driveway. He found himself breaking down as he made his way down the street. Not because his marriage had ended but because he was leaving behind the only home Victoria had ever lived in. He needed somewhere to stay and somebody to talk to but he did not want to disturb Gibbs. So he made his way to Ducky's house. He could not believe how long it had been since he had spoken with his boss. Not since the day of the funeral. Ducky was busy with work and Jimmy was busy grieving. He had turned to Gibbs, simply because Gibbs knew his pain and was not blaming Tony for the accident. The last time he had spoken to Ducky it was clear that there was some resentment towards Tony. He had to hope that in the time since the funeral, Ducky had come around. Because he really needed the support of his surrogate father. Upon arriving to Ducky's brownstone, Jimmy climbed out of the car. Leaving his bags behind. Just in case things did not go well. He knocked on the door.

"How are you holding up, Jimmy?" Ducky greeted.

"Not so great." Jimmy sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ducky apologized.

"I miss her so much and now Breena wants a divorce and I just don't know." Jimmy sobbed.

"Breena wants a divorce?" Ducky asked.

"She lost her mind after Tori died and she just wants me out of her life." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Mr. Palmer, I am sorry to hear that." Ducky apologized.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course but I thought that you had been staying with Jethro." Ducky commented.

"I have but I don't want to be alone and he has been staying with Tony at the hospital." Jimmy explained.

"Anthony is in the hospital?" Ducky asked.

"He has pneumonia and he is in really bad shape." Jimmy explained.

"Oh dear, I am not thrilled with him for all the pain he caused you but I certainly do not want anything to happen to him." Ducky sighed.

"I just want things to be OK again." Jimmy sniffed.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior made his way down the hall towards the ICU. The day before agent Gibbs had tried to tell him that he was not permitted to visit Junior but he knew that he was lying. Junior would never disallow his own father from visiting him in the hospital. Gibbs had even had the nerve to say that he had only permitted a small handful of people to see Tony but that was a load of crap. Because Junior was awake when he was first admitted and thus able to speak for himself. He got to the ICU just as a doctor was exiting. It was a male around Junior's age and he looked very distressed. Senior tried to squeeze past but was quickly stopped by the doctor. Who according to his name tag was literally named Brad Pitt.

"Hey you can't just go in there." Dr. Pitt warned.

"It's OK my son is in there." Senior replied.

"I am sorry to hear that but you still have to be buzzed in." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Senior questioned.

"I do not have time for this. One of my patients is in very bad shape and I need his medical proxy to approve a procedure." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I am Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Senior, one of the top CEO's in New York City." Senior explained.

"You are Tony's father? You are the man who left your twelve year old son in a hotel room? The man who went almost a decade without contacting him? The man who just days ago referred to his son as a worthless baby killer in an interview?" Dr. Pitt questioned.

"Cut the crap, doc and let me see my son. I have a few things to say to him." Senior ordered.

"Get away from me before I have security escort you out! Your son is drowning in his own lungs as we speak and he is going to die if I do not do something soon. I am not going to lose one of my favorite patients because of your bullshit." Dr. Pitt ordered.

"Let that baby killer die and start tending to your real patients." Senior snarked.

"I can't treat anyone. Until you get out of my face!" Dr. Pitt snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior made a new enemy in Dr. Pitt. As for Jimmy he hits his breaking point soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Heartbreaking Deception

**A/N: This chapter deals with the serious and controversial topic of abortion. If you cannot handle it do not read. Constructive criticism is welcome but nothing threatening or nasty. You are entitled to your own opinion but please keep it civil.**

* * *

Jimmy left Ducky's house. He did not want to just sit in the guest room all day but he was to upset to really go anywhere. So he just walked to the park about a mile away from the brownstone. It was just a small park, nothing significant really. Just a small play area, trail through the middle, a couple of benches and a small area that allowed dogs. Breena was deathly allergic to dogs and Tori was too but her allergies were less severe. So it had been a while since Jimmy had been around a dog or any dander covered animal really. Breena had a hairless cat when they first started dating. It was an ugly creature who hated Jimmy's guts. Anytime he was with in a fifty foot radius the cat would start hissing like crazy and if Jimmy tried to touch him. He would bite the shit out of his hand. Needless to say Jimmy was not super devastated when Breena found Professor X dead in his basket. Jimmy opened the gate that led to the dog park and stepped inside. A half-grown lab puppy made a beeline for for him and started jumping up and down, wagging his tail and barking. Jimmy held his hand out and let the dog sniff him. The dog started bumping his head into Jimmy's hand, until Jimmy started to pet him.

"Do you like him?" A teenage boy asked crossing the park.

"He's pretty cute." Jimmy agreed.

"Do you want him or know anybody looking for a dog?" The kid asked.

"Can't think of anyone but I wouldn't mind a puppy. I would have to ask the friend I am staying with first though. Why are you getting rid of him? He's a sweet little fella, why are you getting rid of him? Bigger than you thought?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I got him to go off to college. Because my childhood dog Louie is too old to manage a move. Even across town. Unfortunately at the last minute my roommate decided that he needed to "find himself" and I cannot afford the rent anymore. So I am moving into a dorm instead and they do not allow pets." The boy explained.

"Can't you parents keep him?" Jimmy asked.

"They weren't too excited about me adopting Larry in the first place. They said they would keep him but they would rather I find an owner who can give him the care he deserves. My dad is disabled and my mom still has my little brother to care for." The boy explained.

"OK, my friend lives just down the road. I will go ask him real quick. Just in case I miss you my named is Jimmy and here is my phone number." Jimmy explained.

"Thanks Jimmy, I am Cole by the way." Cole replied.

"Nice to meet you Cole." Jimmy replied.

"Great to meet you Jimmy and thanks. Even if you can't take Larry, thanks. Most people just go off on me for being irresponsible." Cole explained.

* * *

Jimmy walked back to Ducky's house. He felt a lot better after talking to Cole. He wasn't sure if Ducky would approve of Larry. As Ducky was not exactly a dog lover and Jimmy did not know how long he would be staying with his boss. He arrived back to the brownstone and found that Ducky had gone to take care of some business at NCIS. Jimmy sighed and grabbed some food out of the kitchen. He sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels two or three times he finally settled on a documentary on the Civil War. After he ate his lunch he checked his blood-sugar and saw that it was still low. Extremely low, like if it really was that low, he would be dead. He realized that he had grabbed his broken meter. He tossed his dishes in the sink and rushed out of the house and headed back to his place. He was surprised to find the door unlocked, upon entry it was clear that Breena had been there and it looked like she would be back at any time. Not wanting a confrontation he rushed upstairs. Grabbed his meter out of the cabinet and ran back downstairs. As he was coming down the stairs he heard a phone ringing. Thinking that it was his he rushed down the steps and picked what he thought was his phone off of the coffee table. His and Breena's phones were identical and sitting side by side on the table. By the time he got the phone unlocked. He had already missed the call but a voice-mail had been left. It was only after he pressed play that he realized that he had Breean's phone. In a matter of seconds, he would wish that he had caught his mistake sooner.

"Hello Breena? This is Ava from Day-Meyer abortion clinic. I just wanted to remind you of your follow-up appointment tomorrow at one forty."

* * *

Jimmy let the phone drop to the floor. He knew that Breena was angry at him but he could not believe that she would rather terminate a pregnancy than carry another of his children. She couldn't have been very far along. Five weeks at the most. That was when they had started having sex again, after Tori was born. She hadn't even told him. He was pissed and hurt.

"Jimmy Palmer! What the fuck are you doing in here! I should have you arrested for trespassing! You swore you would be out!" Breena snapped storming inside.

"You... You had an abortion?" Jimmy asked.

"Really? Now you are answering my phone? They are not supposed to say anything to anybody but me! How the hell did you get that information?!" Breena demanded.

"They left a voice-mail. I thought that it was my phone." Jimmy explained.

"Save it for the cops!" Breena spat.

"Don't call the police. I will leave. I just needed my meter. I am sorry. Sorry" Jimmy apologized.

"Just get out before, I unsuppress that you raped me." Breena warned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jimmy questioned as he ran from his former home.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs gives Jimmy some insight on Breena's actions in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Taken Too Far

**WARNING! Graphic mentions of self harm!**

* * *

Jimmy only made it a block away from his former home, before he had to pull over. He put the car in park on the side of the road, unbuckled his seat-belt, drew his legs up on the seat and wrapped his arms around them. His body was trembling and he was heaving but he could not seem to form tears. Ever since she first disappeared after the funeral. All he had wanted was to see Breena again, even if they fought, even if she did insist on a divorce. If he could just talk to her, maybe give his side of the story. Maybe they could at least come to an understanding. He knew that there was a chance that she would still hate him, just as much as she did when she first left. No matter what he said or did but he could have never imagined that it would have went over this badly. Not only had Breena aborted their child but she had also threatened to accuse him of rape. Two things she never would have dreamed of doing before Tori died. It was like she had died that night with Tori and another being had taken over her body. He was brought back to reality by a rapid knocking on his window. He turned the car back down and rolled the window down.

"Sir are you, OK?" A police officer asked.

"I am fine" Jimmy lied.

"Are you sure? A resident said that you were parked here for an hour and a half." The officer asked.

"I just needed to clear my head." Jimmy explained.

"Are you OK to drive?" The officer asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"Very well, now move along please before I have to bring you in for trespassing." The officer ordered.

"Yes mam" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Gibbs paced back and forth on the waiting room floor. Tony was getting a procedure to drain the fluid from his lungs. He had no idea what the hell that meant. All he knew was that Tony was drowning in his own lungs and a needle was involved. He had signed off on the procedure in a heartbeat. Unfortunately the consent form came with more bad news. Dr. Pitt had, just come from a disturbing encounter with DiNozzo Senior. Gibbs was shocked that he did not smell that weasel lurking around the halls. He had chased that fuck head off the hospital campus. He wanted to kill him but Tony and Jimmy needed him too much to risk prison time. That being said if that old bastard showed up again it would all be over.

"Gibbs?" Dr. Pitt called entering the room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"The procedure went well but he is still very weak. You can see him if you would like but it will have to be brief." Dr. Pitt explained.

"He awake?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet but he shuddered during the procedure. So I know that he is properly responsive and he should be able to be brought around very soon." Dr. Pitt explained.

"His brain OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Very much improved." Dr. Pitt assured.

* * *

Unable to go back to his home but not wanting to sit alone at Ducky's. Jimmy decided that now would be a good time to go and see Tony. Maybe Gibbs would be able to give him some insight into his situation with Breena. He hated to dump his problems on Gibbs, when Tony was this sick but he didn't know where else to turn. When he got to the ICU waiting room, Gibbs was not there. "Must be visiting Tony." Jimmy thought to himself as he sat down. He picked up a magazine and read until Gibbs came into the room.

"How's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Better but he still looks like shit." Gibbs replied.

"It can take a while to get color back." Jimmy explained.

"Still not going to be happy until he is well." Gibbs replied.

"I understand." Jimmy replied.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Today has been hard." Jimmy admitted.

"I remember those first days." Gibbs replied.

"It's not just Tori, something terrible happened." Jimmy replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena" Jimmy replied.

"What did she do now?" Gibbs asked.

"I realized that I had accidentally grabbed my broken meter. So I went back for the other one. While I was there, I heard a phone ring. I thought that it was mine but it was Breena's. Our phones are identical. Anyway the call came from an abortion clinic." Jimmy explained.

"Breena was pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess so." Jimmy replied.

"How far along was she? Why did she get an abortion? Was she having complications?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but I would guess around five weeks. I don't think that she was sick. I think she ended the pregnancy because she hated me too much. She would rather kill our child than carry it. All because I said that I didn't blame Tony. I have now lost two children." Jimmy explained.

"As terrible as it is. I think that it may be for the best that Breena had an abortion." Gibbs replied.

"How could you say that?!" Jimmy gasped.

"She is not well, Jimmy. There is no way that she would be able to maintain a healthy pregnancy. There is a good chance she would have miscarried anyway or worse delivered a stillborn. I am sorry that you had to find out. It would have been better if you had just gone to your grave not knowing but it could have been worse." Gibbs explained.

"It's still not fair." Jimmy sniffed.

"I know it's not kid." Gibbs replied patting Jimmy's back.

"It got even worse from there. Breena came home, right after I got the call. When I told her that I knew. She threatened to accuse me of rape." Jimmy explained.

"That is very serious Jimmy." Gibbs gasped.

"You don't think she called the cops, do you?" Jimmy asked.

"The good news is that if she did, you should get off on the grounds that she is not stable." Gibbs replied.

"Unless she is lucid when the cops question her." Jimmy replied.

"I don't think that she will be able to stay sane that long. It seems to me that she has totally lost her mind." Gibbs explained.

"Oh poor Breena. What can I do?" Jimmy asked.

"The only thing you can do is contact Ed and beg him to get her help." Gibbs explained.

"What if he refuses?" Jimmy asked.

"Then you need to call the police and have her committed yourself." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Breena sat on the floor of her daughter's room. Her precious Victoria, she missed her so much. In a way she felt terrible for getting an abortion but she could not stand having the idea of having a tiny Jimmy growing inside of her. He was a traitor and a monster. He had chosen the man who had killed their child over her and she feared that the baby would be the same way. So she had opted to have the abortion. Then it hit her. Tony had killed her first baby and Jimmy had killed the second. Jimmy had probably done this on purpose. So that he be able to go and be Tony's support, without having to worry about a baby keeping him back. He was such a greedy and horrible bastard. She hated him, she wished that he had died instead of their precious baby. She pulled herself up, ran to the bathroom, fell to her knees in front of the toilet, flipped open the lid, and shoved her finger down her throat. She needed to purge her body of that man. She continued to vomit until her stomach was empty. Her throat felt dry and stung. If she wanted to accuse Jimmy of rape. She would have to look beat to hell. She walked over to the mirror, stripped off her clothes, and studied her reflection. She looked so old and hideous and it was all Jimmy's fault. She punched herself hard in both eyes she grabbed her wrists and squeezed until marks were made. She grabbed her throat and choked herself. She found one of Jimmy's abandoned razor blades and shoved into her belly, and then her legs, and then ran it up and down her face until she was nearly unrecognizable. She moved the blade back to her legs, and ran them up to her crotch. She forced the leg into her vagina, ripping her stitches in the process. With the last of her strength she ran a slit through her left wrist. She fell hard and fast on to the already blood covered floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Will somebody find Breena before it is too late? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Crushed

Jimmy heard Ed's voice-mail message, hung up, and immediately pressed callback. He had been trying to call his former father-in-law for three hours now. He knew that Ed was screaming his calls and just not answering him. Because when he called the funeral home they said that he was in his office but was not taking calls. At least that's what Breena's sister said. Even when he told her that there was a chance that Breena's life was in danger. It drove him crazy that her family did not seem to care about Breena's breakdown. She was crumbling before there very eyes and they were doing NOTHING to help her. Finally after what according to his phone, was the nineteenth time calling. Ed finally picked up his cellphone.

"Hello? Ed?"

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is so important that you called me nineteen times and my office five?"

"It's Breena"

"What the hell did you do to my baby girl, now?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Then why the hell are you calling me? She left you and she said that she was getting a restrain order. She said that she could not take you anymore."

"She just told me about the divorce yesterday, I saw her today when I was getting something I left at the house and she was behaving erratically."

"Because you were harassing her!"

"No, I was just getting my meter. She freaked out and threatened to call the police."

"Because you violated the restrain order!"

"There is no God Dammed restraining order!"

"Save it for the cops! You worthless scumbag!"

"I am trying to help your daughter you, jerk!"

* * *

Since it was clear that Ed did not care what he had to say. Even though it was a life and death situation for the daughter who he claimed to love. Jimmy decided to call the police. With any luck they would actually, care what happened to Breena.

 _911, what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Jimmy Palmer and I think that my wife may be in danger."

" _Can you tell me what is happening to her?"_

"I think that she is suicidal"

" _Why do you think that, sir?"_

"When I saw her today she was behaving erratically and not at all like herself."

" _Did anything happen to her that would make her have such feelings?_

"Our daughter died a few weeks ago. She has not been right since. She has refused to talk to me and her family has refused to see that she needed help."

" _I am sorry to hear that."_

"Thank you"

" _What is your address?"_

"3422 Lake Drive"

" _We will send somebody right away? Are you with her or is she alone?"_

"She is alone, she kicked me out."

* * *

Gibbs was grateful to finally have some good news. Tony still had a long way to go but he was no longer drowning in his own lungs. They just needed to get him stabilized a bit more and then they would be able to wake him up. Gibbs could not wait to see his son's beautiful, green eyes again. He also knew that Tony waking up would only be half of the battle. As much as Gibbs wanted it to happen, it was highly unlikely that Tony would wake up and be magically cured of his guilt. He knew that the effects of the accident would haunt Tony for the rest of his life. Even if he had amnesia, it would all come back one day and if it didn't well then Tony would lose his happy memories too. Of course he also knew that Jimmy and him would stand by Tony and bring him back. They would make Tony see that there was a reason for him to live and that he was not to blame for the accident. All while holding his hand throughout the course of his rehab. Which was bound to be hard and painful.

"Tony, son I love you. Please you need to wake up and come back to me. I know that you are doing better. All you have to do is fight and you will be able to come back to me. I will hold your hand through everything. Jimmy will too and we will make you see that the accident was not your fault. You are my son and I love you. Just please get better and come back to me. They drained your lungs and Brad said that you were fighting him when they inserted the needle. So I know that you are in there. You just have to fight."

* * *

Emotionally drained, Jimmy left the hospital. Praying that Ducky would already be home when he arrived. He did not want to be alone but he needed to get out of the hospital. He turned onto his friend's street and saw Ducky's, Morgan in the driveway. He was surprised to see another car parked on the street. It was a beaten up ford, that he recognized from somewhere but he could not put his finger on where. Confused he turned into the driveway. Upon exiting his car, he was shocked to see Ducky sitting on the porch with Cole, from the park. Larry was lying on the porch, resting his head on Ducky's shoe.

As Jimmy got closer, Larry's head perked up, and he came running towards him.

"Oh Mr. Palmer! Just in time!" Ducky cried.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"This lovely young man, Cole informed me that you were planning on adopting his dog." Ducky explained.

"Oh yeah. I meant to tell you but I got distracted and I..." Jimmy started.

"No it is fine. You may keep him. Just take care of him, clean up any messes and don't abandon him with me when you move out." Ducky explained.

"Thanks Ducky!" Jimmy cried.

* * *

Jimmy allowed Cole to bring Larry home with him. Since the teen would only get a few more days with his dog. After dinner, Ducky had to go to a night class he was taking at Georgetown. Still not wanting to be alone, Jimmy drove back to the hospital. Tony was having a sponge bath, so Gibbs was sitting out in the waiting room, having an argument with the TV.

"Welcome back, kid."

* * *

Before Jimmy had a chance to answer, his phone rang, he looked down and saw that it was the police calling him. Fearing that his mentor and surrogate father had been in an accident or fallen ill. He answered right away.

"Hello, is this James Palmer?"

"Yes sir"

"Is your wife Breena Palmer?"

"Yes"

"We found her on the floor of your bathroom, she had razor-blade in her hand, and it appears that she had cut herself. We did not find a note but it still appears to be a cut and dry suicide."

"Suicide?"

"She coded as she was being loaded into the ambulance and the paramedics were unable to resuscitate her."

"Oh, what do I do?"

"Her body was turned over to a local Medical Examiner, Jordan Hampton."

"OK"

"Do you want the phone number?"

"No I have it. I am a ME myself and Jordan is a good friend of my boss."

"Very well and Jimmy I am sorry."

"Thank you"

* * *

Jimmy dropped his phone to ground. He struggled to stay vertical himself but before long he fell to the floor. He wasn't sure if he was crying or even able to breathe on his own. He felt a hand reach down and touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Gibbs looking down at him with a solemn and concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena committed suicide." Jimmy replied voice-cracking.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jimmy, how will he survive this latest tragedy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Shattered Again

For the third time in only three short weeks, Jimmy's heart had been shattered. He could not believe that Breena was dead, too. He had already lost two babies, one he would never get to meet and now he had lost Breena too. She had wanted their marriage to end but he was holding onto hope that she would come around and they could work things out. Now that would never happen. He would never speak to her or be able to just hold her hand again. He doubted that Ed would even let him see the body. Let alone invite him to the funeral. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him now. Now that he was a widower and childless. Now that his in laws hated him, his blood family was dead, and most of his work family had betrayed him. His knees gave out underneath him and he started to fall. Two strong hands caught him and helped him over to the couch. He slowly started to come to and saw Gibbs handing him a small plastic bottle of water. Jimmy reached out and took the bottle from the older man, his hands shook and most of the water sloshed out before the cup reached his lips. He gulped down the remaining water, not caring that it made his throat sting and at least a few drips went down the wrong way. He started to cough and Gibbs reached around and slapped him on the back until the water came out.

"Slow down kid, you could have aspirated." Gibbs instructed.

"Sorry, I am just so freaked out." Jimmy apologized.

"I understand" Gibbs assured.

"It just feels like I keep losing people. Like before I know it I will be totally alone." Jimmy explained.

"Don't worry kid, you will never be alone." Gibbs promised.

"How can you say that? Everybody I love keeps either dying or betraying me. What am I supposed to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Just stay strong, I did and every day I am glad that I did." Gibbs replied.

"How can you be? You are alone." Jimmy observed.

"Not having any relatives doesn't mean that I am alone. It doesn't even mean that you don't have a family. We have our NCIS family." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah but Abby, McGee, and Bishop hurt Tony. How can we still call them family?" Jimmy asked.

"They are out of our lives but we still have Ducky, Leon, and Tony and each other." Gibbs explained.

"I still feel so alone." Jimmy admitted.

"I feel alone a lot too that will never go away but like I've been telling you it will get easier. One day you will be able to just be around people who care and want to see you happy and will do anything to make you see that you are OK." Gibbs explained.

"But I won't be." Jimmy said.

"But you will have people who will do their best to make you think that you are not." Gibbs explained.

"I am so confused. I just want to lie down." Jimmy cried.

"OK, come on. I will drive you back to Ducky's." Gibbs replied.

"Visiting hours are almost over." Jimmy reminded.

"Tony's getting better, I will get more time with him tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"If your sure." Jimmy mumbled.

* * *

It did not appear that way to the outside world but Tony was actively trying not to wake up. He wanted to stay in the coma. He wanted the doctors to have to try and convince Gibbs to turn off life-support. He wanted his surrogate father to make the painful decision to turn off the machines. He wanted to die and making the painful decision to turn off life-support was about the only way Gibbs would let it happen. He had finally started to fight the pneumonia. He was beyond pissed at Gibbs for approving the procedure to drain the fluid from his lungs. He actually kind of hated him for it. Why couldn't Gibbs see how miserable he was and just let him go? He knew that everybody was furious at Abby, McGee, and Bishop and that they were facing jail time but was actually grateful to them. They had almost given him the only thing he wanted. To be dead.

* * *

Abby hated being in jail. They took away all of her piercings and made her wear her hair down. Even worse were the horrible clothes they forced her to wear. She did not care what the title of the show was. Orange was not the new black. It was a hideous excuse for a color that only belonged on Halloween decorations and fruits. She hated Vance for having her arrested and she hated Tony for being a baby killer.

McGee was not much more fond of being locked up. They only allowed fifteen minutes of computer time once a week, they had a writing class but it was a terrible beginners course. It felt like a remedial English class to his refined mind. The paper no longer felt like a canvass but like an even tinier cell that imprisoned his words. The way that his cell was imprisoning him.

Bishop was probably having the worst experience in prison. When she was first locked up, she was sure that Jake would demand her release and get her a top lawyer. Instead he had told her that he was furious with her and ashamed of her and that he wanted a divorce.

The trio did have one bright spot in their miserable lives and that was Anthony DiNozzo Senior. When everybody else fell under Tony's evil spell and flocked to his side with forced and phony support. The older DiNozzo had smelled the bullshit and ran to their aide. _He_ had hired a lawyer and _he_ had visited each of them on visitors day. _He_ was going to get them out and _he_ was going to see it it that justice was served.

* * *

It was hours before Ed Slater learned ofhis daughter's death. Largely because every-time his phone rang he was expecting it being Jimmy. That scrawny, freak really thought that making up false rumors about Breena being suicidal would let him back into their lives. No he had burned that bridge the day he chose Tony's side over that of his wife and even if she were suicidal. It would be Jimmy's fault. It was almost midnight when he heard a knock on his door. He slipped into his bathrobe and made his way downstairs. He opened the door and saw a police officer standing on his porch. When the officer saw him, he removed his hat and held it close to his chest. Ed knew exactly what that meant. Somebody he loved was dead.

"May I help you officer?" Ed asked.

"Are you Ed Slater? Father of Breena Slater-Palmer?" The officer questioned.

"I am sorry to tell you that your daughter committed suicide this afternoon." The officer apologized.

"What? No! Where is she?" Ed cried.

"County Morgue, they are closed now I'm afraid but you can go to see her and claim the body first thing in the morning." The officer replied.

"Yes... of course... I will." Ed stammered.

"Sir are you alright? Is there somebody I can call?" The officer asked.

"My older daughter Avery McCarney." Ed replied.

"I will call her right away. Would you like me to stay with you until she arrives? The officer asked.

"No sir, I am fine." Ed replied.

* * *

Once the officer left, Ed let the door close behind him. He could not believe that his precious daughter would commit suicide. She was on the peer suicide hotline in high school and worked with the DC based hotline every weekend. She would never do such a thing to herself. Jimmy on the other hand was a Medical Examiner and knew how to stage a suicide. That bastard had murdered his baby girl and passed it off as a suicide and now he was going to pay. By God as his witness James Francis Palmer was going to pay for his sins.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy would be wise to go into hiding. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Twists

Jimmy had come to hate the part of the night when he was supposed to sleep. He longed for the nights when he could curl up close to Breena and listen to Tori's soft breathing when he could not seem to sleep. He even missed being awoken by Tori screaming her head off in the middle of the night. Even before he lost his girls, he found it nearly impossible to sleep on his own. The nights when cases kept him at work and he would have to crash on the ancient couch that was placed in his office. Now that they were gone forever, most of Jimmy's sleep came after crashing after days of being awake. Even though it had been three nights since he had gotten an appropriate amount of sleep. Tonight he was unable to even relax. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and his mind was racing. He wanted to go to sleep and wake to find that this was all a horrible and drawn out nightmare and his girls were just fine. He wanted to come downstairs and see Breena sitting on the couch holding Tori, he wanted to sit beside her and smell her perfume and Tori's baby soap. He wanted Breena to excitedly tell him that she was pregnant again. He wanted to get Tori's newborn clothes out of the storage closet and sort through the ones that the new baby would be able to wear. He wanted to hold Tori in his arms and read her a book about becoming a big sister but more than anything. He wanted to feel like himself again. Finally giving up on sleep, Jimmy climbed out of bed and walked out of his room. He peaked in Ducky's room and saw his mentor fast asleep on his bed. Jimmy briefly considered waking him up and asking him to talk but decided against it. He shook his head, exited the house, and just started walking. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he needed to get away from everything for a while.

* * *

Ed was up first thing in the morning. Avery had spent the night with him and had agreed to drive him to the morgue. He still could not believe that his baby girl was dead. At least the morgue would be releasing her body to him and not Jimmy. He could imagine the horrible things that monster would do to his sweet little girl. The drive to the morgue was slow and painful. Poor Avery was struggling not to cry. When they finally arrived. The older Slater daughter did not have the emotional strength to go inside. Ed gave her a big hug and then walked inside.

"May I help you?" Tad, one of the employees asked.

"I am here to claim my daughter, Tad." Ed sighed.

"Breena?" Tad asked.

"Yes" Ed replied.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that. I can let you see her but I have to release her body to her next of kin, which would be her husband James." Tad replied.

"No, they were getting a divorce." Ed replied.

"Well unless it was finalized, Jimmy is still her next of kin." Tad replied.

"But the cop told me that I could claim her in the morning." Ed replied.

"It was probably just a misunderstanding, I am sorry Ed but I cannot let you claim the body. It is not worth the risk of my job." Tad replied.

"Jimmy killed her!" Ed cried.

"The report says that it was a suicide, it would be nearly impossible to stage a suicide that accurate. You would have to guide her hand across her body." Tad replied.

"Jimmy was an ME, himself! He could do it!" Ed cried.

"I will check the LEO's report but I am almost positive that it was a suicide." Tad replied.

* * *

Jimmy's body shook as he walked through the county morgue. He had been called an hour earlier and told that he needed to identify Breena's body. Part of him wished that they would just let Ed take care of it. Even though that would mean that he would likely never see Breena again. At least he wouldn't have to look at her damaged body. He wasn't sure that he could take that. Tad the Medical Examiner opened the drawer and Jimmy looked inside.]

"Yeah, that's her." Jimmy replied.

"OK, do you need some time or do you want to go ahead and fill out the paperwork?" Tad asked.

"I..." Jimmy started.

"Give us about ten minutes." Gibbs finished.

"OK" Tad replied.

"Thanks for coming with me, Gibbs." Jimmy said after Tad left.

"It is no problem, kid." Gibbs assured.

"I still can't believe she is gone. I feel like I failed her." Jimmy replied.

"You did not fail her. She was sick and nobody could help her." Gibbs assured.

"Still I wish that there was something that I could have done." Jimmy sighed.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jasper Collins had seen a lot in his years with NCIS's Internal Affairs department but Tony DiNozzo's case was definitely among the most strange. He had been brutally attacked by his teammates Agents McGee and Bishop and the Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito. One thing separating Tony's case from most others, was the fact. That they actually knew the why. All of this was done, because the trio felt that Tony was to blame for the death of Medical Examiner, Jimmy Palmer's daughter. Further investigation had revealed that Tony had endured abuse for years.

"Hey Fred?" Jasper said to his partner.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"I think I found a twist in the DiNozzo case." Jasper replied.

"Oh yeah? What's up?" Fred asked.

"You remember the incident where the radio went out during the Foxwoods case?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah the radio had a broken wire, probably from the way Ziva and Gibbs drove that car." Fred replied.

"Well according to this file, Jimmy Palmer suspected that the wire was sabotaged. He said that he caught McGee messing around in the car and the next thing he heard was that the wire was damaged. He also said that Tony left being chased three blocks by a pit-bull, screaming for McGee and Ziva the entire time but never receiving any help." Jasper explained.

"Are you saying that McGee sabotaged the radio, to cover his ass?" Fred asked.

"I won't know unless I investigate but that is what it looks like" Jasper replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like McGee just got himself into a lot more trouble. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Faults

Jimmy ran his hand through Larry's wiry coat. He was grateful to have at least one living thing left to care for. To give him a reason to get out of bed in the morning. He missed his girls more than he could have ever imagined missing anybody. He would give anything to go back to that night and stay home with Tori. That was what he had planned on doing when Tony told him that Zoe had broken up with him. Breena would have been mad at him but at least she would still be alive, Tori would still be alive, they would still be a happy little family. Instead he was alone, Tori was buried beside the plots that Ed had purchased for Breena and him, when they got married and Breena was lying in a morgue drawer. Her perfect skin sliced by a razor blade. The very blade he would give anything to have brought with him to Ducky's house. _Ed_. Jimmy was sure that the old man was up to something. He had vowed to make Jimmy pay, the second Breena told him that she felt mistreated but so far he hadn't done anything. Well besides refuse to let, him see Breena and end up causing her to commit suicide. Not that Jimmy could have prevented it per-say but he never would have left her alone with any sort of weapon. He could have gotten her therapy and maybe he could have saved her but it was too late for that now. Breena was dead too, he was alone, and he was sure that Ed was about to make his life a living hell. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. At least then he would be with his family. Then again if he died it would only make Tony feel worse. He had to be strong for Tony, because he knew if the roles were reversed. If he had been driving when Tony's daughter was killed and Tony's wife ended up committing suicide. Tony would still sit by his side and try his best to make him forget his guilt. He owed it to Tony to do the same thing. It helped that he had Gibbs by his side and it was hard to do anything behind the former Marine's back. If he even considered killing himself, Gibbs would be there to drag him straight to a shrink.

* * *

Gibbs was growing concerned. The last time he had seen Jimmy was when he dropped him off at Ducky's house. After they identified Breena's body and that was nearly twenty-four hours earlier. He had tried to call and even text several times but Jimmy was not answering. He felt terrible leaving his son, especially after spending so much of the previous day away from him but he couldn't exactly leave Jimmy alone either. Sure Jimmy was staying with Ducky but a major case was keeping the older man at NCIS hours longer than usual. For all he knew Jimmy was alone and had dome something stupid. He climbed into his truck and drove to Ducky's house. Sure enough Ducky's, Morgan was gone but Jimmy's car was still parked in the driveway. When Jimmy didn't come to the door after about five minutes of knocking. Gibbs grabbed his key from the truck and let himself in. He walked to the room that Jimmy had been staying in and found the younger man curled up on the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Jimmy!" Gibbs called.

"Huh? Wha?" Jimmy asked sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Jimmy replied.

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"My family" Jimmy sighed.

"Oh" Gibbs replied knowingly.

"It's like everyday I think of fifty different things that I could have done differently and saved them at least one of them." Jimmy explained.

"I still feel like that, like I will wake up in the morning and think "What if I had done this differently? What if I had been there to protect Shannon myself?"" Gibbs explained.

"How do you cope?" Jimmy asked.

"I have to remind myself that there was nothing that I could have done. Sometimes I have to do it ten times a day but at least it helps for a little while." Gibbs explained.

* * *

McGee swallowed hard as he sat in the small interview room in the prison. He was praying that it would be good news but somehow he knew it was not going to be that way. Nothing had been very good in his life lately. Not since he had attacked Tony. He knew that he deserved his punishment but he thought that being locked up in jail, was a little extreme.

"Good afternoon, Agent McGee. I am Jasper Collins from NCIS, Internal Affairs." Collins introduced.

"Good afternoon, Agent Collins." McGee replied.

"I am here to ask you a few questions about the Foxwoods Case." Collins explained.

"Like?" McGee asked.

"Well for starters what really happened to the radio?" Collins asked.

"The wire was damaged and the radio shorted out. Just like the official report says." McGee replied.

"That is not what Jimmy Palmer says." Collins replied.

"Jimmy just lost his daughter, he is not thinking clearly." McGee commented.

"This report was filed five years ago. Long before Jimmy even became a father. He also says that while the radio was off. Tony was chased by a pit-bull for two blocks. That if a one of the residents hadn't shot the dog that, he would have been attacked and likely killed." Collins explained.

"Why didn't Tony shoot him?" McGee asked.

"He didn't have time." Collins replied.

"With all due respect, I would have known if Tony had been attacked by a dog. He whined enough after that day, that I would have heard about it. I bet that Tony made all this up to get attention. He likes this one girl from IA, Sabrina and I bet he did it to trick her." McGee explained.

"Sabrina Taylor transferred to the Seattle office six months before this incident." Collins explained.

"Look, I would look into Jimmy's reports, before you go accusing me of anything." McGee replied.

"We have security footage that shows you tampering with the radio." Collins replied.

"Oh" McGee replied.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior, sneaked passed the nurses station. He had sat outside of the ICU for six hours waiting but finally somebody had coded and he had managed to lie and say that he was Agent Gibbs. He opened the door to his son's room and studied his still form. He could not wait to make that monster pay. The accident was all Junior's fault after all. He would have never been driving that night if Junior hadn't of blown him off.

"This is all your fault!" Senior snapped as he cut the thin tubes that were attached to Tony's ventilator.

* * *

Tony could hear alarms going off down the hall. He had spent enough time in hospitals over the years to know that, those alarms meant that somebody was coding. He fought hard to fade back into his coma. So that he would not have to hear those horrible alarms anymore. No such luck, in fact he actually heard something much worse. He heard Senior come into his room and tell him that everything was his fault. The next thing he knew, he was unable to breathe and now _his_ alarms were going off.

"H...he...ell...lpp." Tony gasped.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior just signed his death warrant. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Losing Hope

Jimmy curled himself up into a ball, on Ducky's couch. He wanted Gibbs but Gibbs had to rush to the hospital. Apparently there had been some sort of incident with Tony and he needed to get back right away. Jimmy wasn't super excited about being alone but he understood that Tony needed Gibbs more than he did. Ducky would be home soon and Larry was lying on the floor, beside him. The puppy was pretty well behaved for the most part but he had started to chew on one of Ducky's super expensive orthopedic shoes and had one small accident on an antique rug. Luckily Ducky was understanding in both incidents. Still Jimmy felt guilty letting a rambunctious puppy run around Ducky's pristine house. Gibbs had said that Jimmy could stay with him and Jimmy was thinking of taking him up on that offer. Unless today's indecent was particularly severe, Tony's condition was beginning to improve and would likely be out of intensive care soon. At least Jimmy hoped that it would work out that way. He wanted to hear Tony's voice and laugh with him again. How he desperately wanted to laugh again. He knew that Tony would still be depressed but maybe Gibbs and him could get Tony to come around. Maybe seeing Tony happy again would help him feel human again. Maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe Tony would survive but his depression would get the best of him and he would kill himself. Just like Breena had. Maybe he would be alone, having lost his children, wife, and best friend. Gibbs probably wouldn't last long without Tony. Maybe Jimmy should just kill himself now. Spare himself anymore loss. Even if Tony didn't kill himself and Gibbs didn't end up falling apart without Tony and dying on his own. Ducky would outlive him by many years. He was already in his eighties and had, had one heart-attack. Even though he was in good health, Jimmy knew that his mentor was on borrowed time. Even Gibbs would likely meet his ultimate demise before him. Tony wasn't much better off than Ducky. He was only about eleven years older than Jimmy but his lungs were so scarred by that stupid plague and his latest bout of pneumonia had likely left them worse for ware. He didn't really have anybody else. There was Vance but like Tony and Ducky he had health problem. As desperately as he wanted more children and to find a new woman to love. It was unlikely that he would ever find love again or be able to have more children. He was just too damaged to be a part of a family. He wanted to die but he didn't want Ducky to find his body and he didn't want some poor maid in a hotel to suffer the same fate. Maybe he could wrap his car around a tree. It would be quick and his body would likely be the problem of an LEO. He pulled himself off of the couch and found his keys on the table by the front door. He was reaching for the doorknob when the door opened and Ducky stepped into the house.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Jimmy, I did not know that you were standing there." Ducky apologized.

"It's OK" Jimmy replied.

"Your car keys? Where are you going?" Ducky asked.

"I was just going to the grocery store. I needed some uh groceries." Jimmy lied.

"Oh what store are you going to?" Ducky asked.

"Abe's" Jimmy replied.

"Wonderful could you pick me up some tea for the morning?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yeah of course." Jimmy replied.

"Here's six dollars that should be enough for two packages. Unless of course they are taxing tea now, like they are soda. That would be ironic, wouldn't it?" Ducky asked.

"I guess it would but I can pay for your tea." Jimmy replied.

"Nonsense, do you have a club card? Of course if not you can use mine." Ducky replied, withdrawing the red, white, and blue plastic card.

"No I have one and if not I can use my phone number or have them scan the store card." Jimmy replied.

"OK, I will see you in a bit." Ducky replied.

"Yeah I should be back in an hour or so. I don't need a lot, just one or two things." Jimmy replied.

"I will have dinner waiting for you." Ducky replied.

* * *

It took everything Gibbs had not to punch a hole through the hospital wall. He had been called away from Jimmy by a call from Bethesda. That something had happened to Tony and he needed to get there right away. He had rushed to the hospital and learned that Tony's ventilator had been cut. Even though Tony was breathing on his own a little bit. He had panicked and gone into respiratory arrest. Which had caused a severe reversal. Tony was intubated again and back in a critical state. Whoever had done the deed had escaped before anybody could even respond to Tony's screaming machines. Hospital security was reviewing the tapes but it was taking far too long for Gibbs's liking. He wanted to find whoever had harmed his son and make them see how it felt to struggle to breathe.

"Agent Gibbs?" A tall black man asked.

"Yes?" Gibbs replied.

"I am Stan Williams head of hospital security." Stan introduced.

"Whatcha got?" Gibbs asked.

"We have the footage of Tony's attacker and I need you to look it over and see if you recognize him. If you can ID him, we can put a warrant out for his arrest and ideally the attacker won't have time to get too far." Stan explained.

"OK, where is the security room?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh you can watch right here. I have it cued up on my tablet and the attacker will be circled in red and should come up in about thirty seconds." Stan explained, taking out his tablet and handing it to Gibbs.

"How do I work this damned thing?" Gibbs asked.

"Here just tap the screen and touch the button on the bottom center of the screen." Stan replied.

"Dammit!" Gibbs cursed.

"Here" Stan replied, taking the tablet and cuing it up.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"No problem, let me know when you see the circle and I will pause it for you." Stan replied.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs cried.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"The attacker" Gibbs hissed.

"You know him?" Stan asked.

"That's Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Tony's father." Gibbs replied.

"His father did that? He was nearly legally dead." Stan asked.

"That old man is a bastard, who never cared for his son." Gibbs replied.

"That's too bad. Do you want me to call the LEO's or hand it over to NCIS?" Stan asked.

"I'll take him in." Gibbs replied.

"Try not to kill him, he doesn't seem like he is worth you career." Stan replied.

"Isn't worth a bullet either." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy grabbed two packages of Ducky's tea and tossed them into his cart. He looked up and saw his cereal sitting on the top shelf a few feet away. He grabbed the cereal and rounded the corner to the dairy fridge. He picked up a carton of eggs and then headed for the checkout line. Counting his items he verified that he had few than ten items and walked to the express lane. He took his bags and pushed his cart towards the cart corral. Before exiting the store. He saw a woman hunched over on the bench, her blonde hair covering her face. Jimmy wasn't sure if she was pregnant or just fat but either way she was holding her stomach and writhing in pain.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know." The woman replied.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help you. I am a doctor." Jimmy offered.

"I am pregnant but I am having really bad pain." The woman explained.

"How far along are you? It could be contractions." Jimmy asked.

"Thirty six weeks but I guess I could be going early." The woman replied.

"What is your name? Mine is Jimmy Palmer and I would be more than happy to drive you to the hospital." Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy? It's me, Maddie Tyler. We talked the other day." Maddie replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy and Maddie are going to be really good friends soon. Hopefully Tony will be OK and Gibbs won't do too much damage to Senior. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. A New Hope

Jimmy had to help, Maddie walk to his car. He suspected that she was pretty far into labor by the time he found her. It wasn't that uncommon for first time moms to mistake real labor for Braxton Hicks contractions and end up in very advanced labor by the time they got to the hospital. He was relieved that he knew how to deliver a baby. Just in case Maddie's baby decided that it was ready to come before they got to the hospital. He opened the passenger side door and helped Maddie sit down in the passenger seat and made sure she was able to fasten her seat-belt over her large belly. Before closing her door and walked over to his side.

"I apologize in advance if my water breaks in your car." Maddie wheezed.

"It's OK, used car and I can just stain the rest of the seat and nobody will know." Jimmy assured.

"Thanks" Maddie replied.

* * *

Jimmy studied Maddie in the seat beside him. He wondered what had happened to her. What her life had been like. How she got to how she is now. They had been really close in elementary school but with the exception of that day at the hospital. He had not heard from her in nearly twenty years. She moved to California just after fifth grade. He wondered again about the baby's father. Unlike that day at the hospital. Today she wore a wedding band. It was nothing fancy just one of those cheap bands from Wal*Mart but it was a wedding ring. So she was married, after all. Where was her husband? Why was he not available to take her to the hospital? Why did he let her go to the store alone, this late in the pregnancy? Why had she not called him? Why had he not called her.

"You are probably wondering about, Ben." Maddie commented.

"Ben?" Jimmy asked.

"The baby's father." Maddie replied.

"Well yeah but only if you don't mind telling me." Jimmy replied.

"No it's fine. I am a single mom and I am going to have to get used to telling people about my child's father. So they don't think he is just some deadbeat." Maddie explained.

"Tell me about him." Jimmy replied.

"His name was Ben Jackson and we dated pretty much all through high school. We broke up after graduation because he was going to UCLA and I was going to Monroe." Maddie explained.

"Oh I went to Georgetown." Jimmy commented.

"You always were so smart." Maddie commented.

"Thank you and sorry to interrupt." Jimmy replied.

"It's OK, I don't mind. It's a rough story." Maddie assured.

"What happened, to Ben?" Jimmy asked.

"He was diagnosed with leukemia our Junior year but he beat it and went into remission that summer. It came back just before college graduation. The second time was a lot harder on his body and he almost died but he beat the odds and achieved a second remission. We were friends through all of this we just didn't want a long distance relationship. Christmas of two thousand and thirteen, I went back to California to spend the holiday with my mom and I ran into Ben. We saw each other every day of that break. We decided to give long distance a try but made no promises. When I got back, I found out that my vet's office was closing but Ben got me a job with UCLA's veterinary clinic. We were sure it was love. Then at the end of last summer the cancer came back and we knew that it was terminal. Reaching a second remission is unlikely but a third is rare. Especially since his life was saved by a bone marrow transplant after the second remission. The treatments would be extremely aggressive and his chances were so slim. That there was a good chance that his final days would be spent miserable in a hospital bed. So he decided just to die but he had one last wish. He wanted a child. He had saved some of his sperm in high school, after the first diagnosis. Because cancer can cause..." Maddie explained.

"Sterility" Jimmy replied finishing Maddie's story.

"Exactly. It was unheard of in those days but his mom worked for a local fertility clinic and she arranged to save some of his sperm. He was an only child and her only hope for grand-kids. I did one round of IVF when Ben was alive and got pregnant but it didn't take and I lost the baby in the second month. Ben, said that was his child and that he had gone to heaven to wait for him. Ben died on September 3rd of last year. One month after the miscarriage. I tried again in October of that year. Something in my heart just told me to do it. I think that it was Ben. His mom was still working and she did my treatments for free. This treatment took, the pregnancy survived, and here I am." Maddie explained.

"Oh Maddie, I am so sorry but I am glad that you have Ben's child." Jimmy explained.

"So am I." Maddie replied.

* * *

Gibbs managed to track Senior to the Adams House Hotel. It figured that he was living it up in a luxury hotel while his son fought for his life in the hospital. If Tony died, Senior was a murderer of a federal agent. He would never again know freedom but even knowing that. Did not put Gibbs at ease. The only thing that would make him happy, would be Tony getting better. Of course knocking the shit out of Senior would help. Senior would likely be intoxicated. He was almost always drunk, so if he did have a few bruises on him. It would be pretty easy for Gibbs to claim that Senior had tried to run but fell because he was so drunk. If his blood alcohol level was at all raised, it would be believable. Gibbs flashed his badge at the desk and got Senior's room number as well as a key card. He stormed upstairs and found the miserable old man on top of what Gibbs guessed was a prostitute who didn't look a day over eighteen. Swallowing his own vomit, Gibbs stormed over to the bed and pulled Senior off of the girl. Trying his best to avoid looking at the man's erect penis.

"What the hell?! Can't you see I am entertain a lady?!" Senior demanded.

"You are having sex with a hooker and if she is a minute under eighteen. I am throwing a child rape charge on top of attempted murder of a federal agent. Which is why I am here by the way." Gibbs explained, slapping Senior hard across the face.

"Your a cop?" The girl asked.

"NCIS" Gibbs replied flashing his badge.

"Well I am twenty years old and I am an escort and you are paying for the full hour!" The girl yelled flashing her ID at Gibbs and grabbing two, hundred dollar bills out of Senior's wallet. Before fleeing the room in only a short dress.

"Dammit!" Senior spat, trying to punch Gibbs in the face but missing and falling hard on his ass. He stood back up and glared at Gibbs.

"Tony's fighting for his life. I don't care about your whore!" Gibbs spat putting a robe on Senior before forcing him to the ground and snapping a pair of handcuffs on his wrist, forcing him up and dragging his miserable ass out of the hotel. He took the stairs and made sure that the old bastard "fell" down at least two of them.

* * *

Maddie's doctor was based at Bethesda. Ben had been a computer programmer in the Navy. He had wished to be a solider but his cancer had hindered that dream but he had a degree in programming and managed to get a job in civil service. Based on the stories Maddie told, Jimmy really liked Ben and wished that he had been able to know him. Jimmy had taken Maddie to the maternity ward but opted to sit in the waiting room. Rather than go back with Maddie. He was not the baby's father or uncle. So he had no business in the room. At least that was his opinion. So he was shocked when a doctor came and got him. Bringing him to Maddie's room. He saw his new found friend hunched over on the bed, rubbing her stomach and crying.

"Maddie? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"It's my baaaby." Maddie sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Th...the cord is wrapped around the neck. I have to have a C-Section. They are prepping a room and taking me back. I don't want to have this baby alone. My mom and Ben's mom are coming but they will never make it in time. Please Jimmy, I know we just reconnected but please come back with me. Please I don't want to be alone. Please I am so scared." Maddie begged.

"No, it's just fine. I will go back with you." Jimmy assured.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy." Maddie replied.

* * *

While Maddie was being prepped for her surgery, Jimmy dressed in scrubs and spoke with the doctor about what would happen. Tori had been a vaginal birth but he had watched and assisted with a few cesareans when he was still in med school. This would be the first time that he saw a woman he cared about have one, though. He had to take several deep breaths before going into the operating room. By the time he stepped inside they were beginning to cut Maddie open, he rushed over and took her hand into his own. She gripped his hand so tightly that he wouldn't be surprised if a bone was broken. Not that he minded. It would all be worth it if he knew that Maddie felt secure. He could not imagine how he would have felt if Breena had been in this situation when Tori was born. Thinking of his girls reminded him that there was chance that Maddie's baby would not survive. He feared that he would not be able to take it, if he had to see another lifeless baby. Even though this one had no real connection to his life.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor called.

"Is everything OK?" Maddie asked.

"She is just fine, she is breathing and the cord was not as tight as we first feared. We will have to take her to the NICU as a precaution but I am confident that she will be in your arms by morning if not sooner." The doctor explained.

"Oh thank God!" Maddie gasped.

"That's wonderful." Jimmy agreed, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Just as the doctor had predicted. Baby Girl Tyler-Jackson was out of the NICU and in her mother's arms by the morning after her birth. She was small weighing only six pounds and three ounces but she was healthy. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair and blue/green eyes The only indication of her scary and rough birth was a small red mark that went around her neck but the doctors assured Maddie that it would go away in a matter of days. When she was first born the doctors feared that the cord would damage her voice. Maddie and Jimmy quickly learned that was not true. She had a powerful voice and strong little lungs. She was eating well and all of her tests came back normal. She would likely be going home with her mother within the next forty-eight hours not wanting to leave his friend alone in the hospital. Jimmy had gone back to Ducky's long enough to drop off the tea, explain what was going on, and pick up a change of clothes.

"What are you going to call her?" Jimmy asked, as he stood beside Maddie's hospital bed,

"I always promised myself that if I ever had a little girl I would name her Kelly. In honor of my best-friend. Who was too good for this world." Maddie explained, as she looked down lovingly into her newborn daughter's eyes.

"That is lovely and I am sure that Gibbs will be honored." Jimmy replied.

"Now I just need a middle name. Do you have any suggestions?" Maddie asked.

"Oh no I couldn't." Jimmy argued.

"Jimmy if it weren't for you bringing me to the hospital. Kelly would be dead inside of me right now. I was only two centimeters and one percent effaced when you found me. You saved her life and letting you pick the middle name is the least I could do." Maddie explained.

"I don't know I had such a hard time picking Tori's name and Kelly Victoria just doesn't sound right. Especially with Tyler-Jackson." Jimmy explained.

"Well what was Tori's middle name?" Maddie asked.

"Elizabeth" Jimmy replied.

"Kelly Elizabeth Tyler-Jackson, it's perfect." Maddie replied, wiping away a single tear.

* * *

 **A/N: Will baby Kelly's birth give Jimmy some hope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Mixed Emotions

The birth of Kelly Elizabeth, left Jimmy with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time actual happiness. He knew all too well that she was not his daughter nor would she ever be. She was the daughter of Maddie Tyler and a man who had died of cancer. He liked Maddie when he was younger but Breena had only just died a few days ago and Maddie was still grieving Ben. Still a strong feeling of happiness washed over him anytime he looked at the baby girl. She just reminded him so much of his beloved Tori and Maddie was so much like the Breena he fell in love with. So vibrant and full of life and love. They were not the family he had lost but for some reason they made him feel happy and all warm inside. All was well with Maddie and Kelly and they were scheduled to be released the next day. After that they would go back to wherever Maddie called home and he would be left alone again. He did not want to get too attached. Because he did not think that he would be able handle another heartbreak. He felt it best to get back to his new normal as fast as possible. Maddie's mother had arrived early that morning and Ben's mom had arrived around noon. So while Maddie was napping and the grandmothers were doting on Kelly. Jimmy quietly left the hospital. Leaving was a much harder task than he thought it would be and he ended up sitting in his car crying. Why did he let people in? Why did he let himself get so attached? Why did he try to move on so fast? His family was gone. He couldn't have the sleepless nights and stupid arguments over which car-seat to buy anymore. He had nothing left and he had come this close to living vicariously through a woman he had not seen in almost twenty years. He was an idiot. A stupid idiot. He had helped Maddie get to the hospital and made sure that Kelly was born strong and healthy. That was his only purpose. The rest of Kelly's parenting and Maddie's support would come from her real family. Not some guy Maddie saw at the grocery store, whom she had happened to be friendly with back in elementary school. Meanwhile he had to get back to his new life. Spending all day sitting around the hospital with Gibbs, waiting for Tony to wake up and praying that he would be OK. Then lying awake at Ducky's house, with only his grief all night. With a constant feeling of misery and loneliness. Wondering about Tony's condition. He decided to to head back to Bethesda. He texted Ducky and let him know that everything went well and that he was heading back to Bethesda to check on Tony. He set his phone down and started to drive. Suddenly a new feeling of happiness washed over him. Maddie had given him her blessing, to tell Gibbs about her newborn daughter. He just hoped that the news made Gibbs happy and not depressed that Kelly would never have a baby of her own.

* * *

Dr. Pitt's morning check on Tony did not go well at all. The previous night had been really hard on Tony. His "father" had cut his ventilator and his already weak lungs did not get the supplemental oxygen that they desperately needed. He had been doing so well but that little incident had really set him back. He had been doing so well in fact they were talking about trying to extubate him the next day. From what he heard he was now totally dependent on the vent again. When Brad came into Tony's room at the start of his shift. He immediately noticed a negative change in his friend. Tony was deathly pale and completely listless. They last time he saw him, he was even making small movements. In an instant all that progress had been undone. He walked over and placed his hand on Tony's forehead and he was burning up. He checked Tony's chart and saw that he had spiked a raging fever of one hundred and four degrees. Which was bad enough on a healthy person but for Tony it could prove deadly. He placed his stethoscope on Tony's chest and his heart dropped. Before the attack Tony's pneumonia was almost gone and now from the sound of it. It was back with a vengeance. He immediately ordered a chest X-ray and his fears were confirmed. Not only had the pneumonia come back in both lungs but he also had a raging chest infection. Seeing his friend sick wasn't even the worst part. The worst part would be breaking the news to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He stepped into the waiting room and found Gibbs sitting in his usual spot, waiting for the morning update.

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs." Dr. Pitt greeted.

"How's my boy, Brad?" Gibbs asked.

"Not good I'm afraid." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What now?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's had a serious setback, I'm afraid. He has spiked a fever, his pneumonia is back full force, and he has a chest infection." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What do we do now?" Gibbs asked.

"There's not very much that we can do." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I can treat Tony's pneumonia and chest infection with the same medications I have been administering the past few days but the rest is up to him." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Dammit!" Gibbs cursed voice cracking.

"Gibbs? Are you alright?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Just go! You have other patients!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

After Brad left Gibbs let his head fall into his hands and the tears started to fall. His son was fighting for his life, again. All because of DiNozzo Senior. That man was the scum of the Earth. Right now all Gibbs wanted was to be alone and lucky for him he could have that. Ducky hadn't come by in days and Jimmy was off helping a friend with something. So needless to say he was shocked when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jimmy standing in front of him.

"Jimmy? I thought that you were helping your friend." Gibbs commented.

"I got done." Jimmy replied.

"Oh did everything go OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it went great and I actually have some good news for you." Jimmy replied.

"Really? Because I could, really use some good news." Gibbs replied.

"Do you remember, Kelly's friend Maddie Tyler?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I do. She was Kelly's best friend and Tony risked his life to save us." Gibbs explained.

"Well she was the friend I was helping. I helped her to the hospital and went in with her for her c-section." Jimmy explained.

"Really that is amazing? Did everything go well?" Gibbs asked.

"It went fine and she has a little girl. She had a rough start but she is now perfectly healthy and her name is Kelly Elizabeth." Jimmy explained.

"She named her Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"That is so amazing." Gibbs replied shakily.

"Are you OK? This isn't reminding you that Kelly will never have a baby of her own." Jimmy asked.

"Of course I am thinking about that but more than anything I am relieved and excited that Maddie had a little girl and that her name honors my daughter's memory." Gibbs explained.

"OK but you still seem upset." Jimmy remarked.

"Tony may be dying." Gibbs replied.

"What?!" Jimmy gasped.

"His pneumonia is back full force and he has an infection. Brad is doing all he can." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Gibbs, I am so sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Does Tony have enough strength to fight this latest setback? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Orders and Admissions

It had been a long and emotional day for Jimmy. The morning had started out with the joy of being around Maddie and newborn Kelly. The afternoon was hard, because he realized that he was getting too attached to the girls. Now that evening was terrifying and devastating, because Tony's condition had turned back to critical. Gibbs had broken down in front of Jimmy and it took a while before he could pull himself back together. Jimmy was trying to keep a brave face. Gibbs had been so strong and brave for him but it was harder than it seemed. He was really scared for Tony. He had seen Tony for about fifteen minutes and he looked like shit. Gibbs visited with Tony after, Jimmy got done and he had come out of the room crying. Gibbs was now sitting bunched up in the corner of the couch, fiddling with a piece of loose paint on the wall, every few seconds he would choke out a small sob and his shoulders would shake. Jimmy was sitting on the other side of the couch, just trying to think of something to say but he was at a loss. He felt so stupid and insensitive. Gibbs had been by his side offering him support and advice. From the time the team arrived at the hospital and was informed of Tori's passing but when Gibbs needed him. He couldn't think of anything to say or do.

"I'm sorry" Jimmy said out of the blue.

"Rule six, anyway what do you have to be sorry for?" Gibbs asked.

"That I can't help you now. When Tony is so sick and you need me. After you have been so supportive of me." Jimmy explained.

"Oh forget it. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do. Even Dr. Pitt is at a loss. I'm gonna lose him." Gibbs replied.

"You don't know that. Tony is strong and a fighter. He has beaten the odds before." Jimmy offered.

"You only get so many chances and I fear that Tony has run out." Gibbs sighed.

"NO!" Jimmy snapped.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"You are Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You do not just let people give up! Even when the odds are against them! You order them to fight! Why the hell are you stopping now?! Because you are scared that's why! And while there is nothing wrong with being scared! It does not mean that you should just give up! It means that you should fight extra hard for what you want! Now get into Tony's room and order him not to die!" Jimmy barked.

"It's after visiting hours." Gibbs reminded.

"When have you ever cared about visiting hours?" Jimmy asked.

"You're right!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

Gibbs was amazed by Jimmy's boldness. The kid came across as shy and soft spoken but the more Gibbs got to know him. The more that he saw that he was so much more than that. He also knew that Jimmy was right. He couldn't just give up on Tony. He had to get in their and order Tony to fight. He could not let his son die. Just because the doctors were losing hope. When Tony first got the plague. Dr. Pitt had told, him that he only had a fifteen percent chance of survival. Ducky had looked it up and found that Dr. Pitt was actually giving him high end of the odds but Tony had survived. He survived because he had been given a direct order not to die. Why couldn't now be any different. He got to the ICU and demanded that he be let in. When the nurse finally let him in, he went straight to Tony's room and flung the door open. He went straight to his sleeping son and lifted up his head.

"You will not die! You got that?! You will NOT DIE!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Unlike when Tony was battling the plague, he did not respond. He had a breathing tube shoved down his throat and even if he wanted to. He could not respond. So the conversation was going to be one sided. He held Tony's hand and looked down at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was deathly pale. Suddenly he was at a loss for words. Just when he was about to speak, the door swung open and a security guard ordered him out. Not wanting a fight, Gibbs kissed Tony's hand, turned and left the room. He went back to the waiting room and found Jimmy hunched over on the couch, playing a game on his iPad.

"How'd it go?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I got the point across and then I got kicked out." Gibbs replied.

"But you gave him the order?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I did and then I just held his hand for a while." Gibbs replied.

"Good, because I do not want him to die." Jimmy replied.

"Me either kid, me either." Gibbs replied.

"He knows better than to not follow orders, especially from Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"That he does." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior slumped into the dingy motel just outside of Nashville Tennessee He was hunched over and wore a long coat, ski mask, and his face was partially covered by a scarf. A strange fashion choice for a hot August night but when every law enforcement agency and officer was looking for him and his face was plastered all over social media and on every news program across the country. He was a wanted man. For one the attempted murder of his son. Who just happened to be a Federal Agent and two he had escaped from police custody. When he was being turned over from NCIS to the LEO's who were to bring him toe the prison. He did not feel that he deserved to be locked up. It was all Junior's fault, everything was Junior's fault. It was clear that he needed to get out of the country and he needed to do it fast. Before Gibbs came back to him. Before he was caught again and ended up spending the rest of his life in jail. All because Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not like him and thought that he could be a better father to Junior than he could. Well Gibbs did not know just how difficult Junior could be. He went up to the reception desk and asked for a room, for the night. He paid the fee, grabbed the grungy key card, and walked out the front door and up the steps to his room. Once inside he sat at the desk, turned on the ancient computer and logged onto the the internet. It was an outdated, dial-up but it was the best he could do. His laptop was probably locked up in an evidence locker by now. He logged into his email account. Not realizing that emails were just as easy to track as phone calls. He typed an email to an old associate of his.

* * *

 _To: JRivera51_

 _Subject: PLEASE HELP ME!_

 _Body: Hello my old friend and associate. I hope that you are doing well. Things for me are not so wonderful I am afraid. I have run into a significant amount of trouble in the United States and need to hide out for a while in Reynosa. I am now wanted for the attempted murder of a federal agent but do not worry. It was just Junior. He is worthle_ ss _and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs likes him. You know how much of a pain in the ass that leather neck is. Anyway, I managed to escape from police custody but I am a wanted man. I will get life for what I did to Junior, that's for sure but that is not the only serious charge against me. I got into some SERIOUS trouble a few weeks back but managed to pay my way out of it. Unfortunately not every cop will let me pay out and if Gibbs finds out what I did. He will see to it that they crucify me. My first offense was actually two very serious charges DUI and vehicular manslaughter. I will tell you the rest, when I get to your apartment._

 _Anthony, D, DiNozzo, Senior_

* * *

 **A/N: The identity of Tori's true killer has now been revealed? What do you think? How will Gibbs and Jimmy react when they find out? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Uphill Battle

Jimmy was having a hard day, a really hard one. He had woken up that morning and immediately broken down crying. It had taken him three hours just to get out of bed. He remembered Gibbs saying that he still had days like that. Jimmy shuddered at the idea of being that miserable for the rest of his life. When he finally did wake up, he walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of food for Larry. The puppy ran into the kitchen and started eating as if he hadn't been fed in weeks. Even though Jimmy had fed him late the night before and there were a few pieces of kibble on the bottom of the bowl and scattered across the living room floor. He took two steps and then slipped on the slick tile floor. It occurred to him as he went down. He had forgotten to let Larry out that morning. In all his grief he had forgotten about his dog. The one thing he was responsible for. A month ago he was taking care of a wife and a baby girl and he saw himself as pretty good husband, father, and provider. Now he couldn't even remember to take care of a dog. He was a loser and a failure and he wished that he hadn't woken up that morning. He had too many people looking out for him. For him to commit suicide and he didn't really want to die that way but he wanted to be free of this pain and lately it seemed as if death were the only way out. For a long time he just lay on the floor. His body was aching all over and he just plain didn't want to get up. After a while, he heard knocking on the front door. He buried his head in the tile and prayed that the person would go away. After a while the knocking became frantic and he tried to make himself part of the floor. After about two minutes of frantic knocking, he heard the door open and slam shut. Vance came rushing into the kitchen and found him lying on the floor.

"Jimmy?! Are you alright?! Did you take something?!" Vance asked frantically.

"I didn't take anything, I just fell." Jimmy replied.

"Are you hurt?" Vance asked.

"I am not hurt, I just don't feel like getting up. It's just been such a hard day. I could barely get out of bed and when I did I was three hours late to let the dog out. I can't even take care of the dog. I am such a loser." Jimmy sobbed.

"Hey kid, this is not your fault. You are just having a rough day. Now come on, I will let the dog out, you just get changed and then I will take you to the hospital." Vance replied extending his hand to help Jimmy stand.

"I don't need the hospital." Jimmy argued.

"Come on, at least get checked out." Vance replied.

"Fine" Jimmy sighed.

"You will be OK. I will call Ducky and he can meet us there. If we go to Bethesda, Gibbs will be there." Vance explained.

"How's Tony doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Not good, I'm afraid. He's doing better than last night but it's still an uphill battle." Vance replied.

"Why is this happening?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, kid. I just don't know." Vance replied, pulling Jimmy into his arms.

"I don't want to lose anybody else and I just want to be OK." Jimmy sobbed.

"Just stay strong kid and you will get through this. I know that you will." Vance assured.

* * *

Back at Bethesda, Gibbs's day was not going much better. Tony had improved somewhat from the night before but not a lot. Certainly not enough for him to be out of danger. His doctors were working frantically to save his life. They were pumping him full of drugs that were supposed to cure him but it was up to him if he lived or not. Gibbs had given him the order and he had improved since then but he still had a lot to fight through. Brad knew about the accident and was working with Gibbs to convince Tony to fight. Gibbs really wished that he had somebody to talk to but he guessed that Jimmy was not feeling well, that day. Because Gibbs was sitting alone in the waiting room. Tony was only allowed visitors for five minutes every two hours. It was killing Gibbs to be away from his boy but the last thing he wanted to do. Was make a mistake and make Tony even worse than he was before. Besides the fact that he was too broken up to be around Tony too much.

* * *

Jimmy finally made it to the hospital at four in the afternoon. He was walking with the aid of a cane and his knee was wrapped in a black, cloth brace. He had bruises on his face and arms but he also looked like he was about to cry. So Gibbs just stayed out of it. Jimmy walked over and sat down beside Gibbs and the older man could tell that he had been crying.

"How you holding up, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Today sucked" Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah it did." Gibbs agreed.

"I just want to go back and change that night." Jimmy said, sadly.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Gibbs agreed, he wanted more than anything to save his boy and spare Jimmy the pain of losing his family.

* * *

Tobais Fornell sat hunched over his work computer. Three months prior, the FBI had received an anonymous tip. That a top New York businessman was making illegal deals with a Mexican drug cartel. He had a few leads but for the most part he was coming up empty. The night before he had made a major break in the case. Finding the email address of the head of the Reynosa cartel. He had been up most of the night sorting through emails and for the most part it was only enough to arrest the drug dealer but unless an attack happened on US soil. That was out of his jurisdiction. Then around seven in the morning. Another major break was made. He discovered a series of emails from Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Who Fornell knew to be corrupt and lacking morals. Unfortunately so far there was no real evidence in the emails. Then he found it. The latest email from DiNozzo Senior. It had been sent at around six the night before and while it lacked proof that Senior was making deals with the Reynosa Cartel. It was certainly enough to nab that bastard and dig so deep into his personal life, that him not sharing the blocks in kindergarten was on his record. He would drag that bastard through the mud and throw Senior to Gibbs. He didn't care if that action cost him his career. He was so disgusted by that bastard. He did not care about breaking protocol. He just wanted Senior to pay and to suffer. He tracked the email to being sent from a hotel in Nashville. The last he heard, Tony was still really sick in the hospital and Fornell knew that Gibbs would never leave his boy's side. So he simply grabbed agents Neal and Cameron and headed down to Nashville.

"You are going down, you son of a bitch!" Fornell vowed under his breath as he sped down the highway.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior is busted and hopefully Fornell will find him before he gets across the border. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Temporary Distractions

More than anything Jimmy missed stability. He had his safety nets but since he lost his family. His life lacked stability. He constantly felt as if he was off balance and falling. Strangely enough in this ordeal when he looked for support. He found himself turning to Gibbs rather than Ducky. In fact he had barely even spoken to Ducky since the accident. Jimmy never saw himself as being close to Gibbs but now they were bonded by tragedy. Another bizarre change was the fact that _Gibbs_ needed him. Gibbs had always been a lone wolf, the strong one. Gibbs was the father and Jimmy was the geeky cousin who was somewhat afraid of his uncle. At least that's how it used to be. Gibbs was still the father and Jimmy was still the geeky cousin but now Jimmy was not afraid of his uncle. He was afraid _for_ him. He noticed that the older man had stopped eating since Tony's backslide. Dark bags had formed under his eyes and he just looked unwell. Jimmy had spent the night at the hospital the night before and he heard Gibbs crying in his sleep. Throughout the night. He repeated the phrases "Don't go Tony" and "Please don't take my boy." Jimmy had moved closer to Gibbs and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. Gibbs was actually crying now and Jimmy had no idea what to do. Morning came, Gibbs woke up and went for coffee and Jimmy did his best to forget the previous night's events. It seemed like he was doing that a lot lately, forgetting things or at least trying to.

"Here ya go kid." Gibbs said shoving a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Uh thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Here do your own cream and sugar. I don't know how diabetes works and I don't want to accidentally kill you." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks but I eat sugar as long as I monitor my numbers. Do have to be careful with creamers though cause of my food allergies." Jimmy replied.

"Crap! None of this stuff can kill ya right? I heard that some allergies you just have to be around the stuff." Gibbs replied.

"It's fine" Jimmy assured.

"Sorry I was such a jackass to you in the past." Gibbs said out of the blue.

"It's OK, sorry I was so nervous and awkward." Jimmy replied.

"You don't have to apologize for that kid but I need to apologize to you. I know it seems like I didn't like you but that's not the case. Truth is Ducky never liked any of his assistants before. Gerald was good and there were a few others he liked pretty well but you were the first he felt would be a worthy successor. Him having a successor meant that he would be retiring one day and that worried me. He is my best friend and I didn't want to lose him." Gibbs explained.

"You won't lose Ducky when he retires. You just won't be working with him anymore." Jimmy assured.

"I know that now but I can be an idiot sometimes." Gibbs replied.

"You aren't an idiot. You have just been through a lot." Jimmy replied.

"Still not an excuse." Gibbs replied.

"The reason I was so intimidated by you. Is because my dad died when I was fifteen and he had been really sick for a long time. He could never really be a normal father. At least not to me. So when I met you. I wasn't used to that mentality." Jimmy explained.

"Your mom must have been amazing then because you are a great kid." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"No problem, kid." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Abby studied herself in the grimy mirror that hung in her cell. Her blond roots were beginning to show through. About a year ago she had started using an all natural hair-dye from a holistic grocery store in Baltimore. It lacked the toxic chemicals that regular dyes used but it also needed to be touched up a lot more frequently. Her last touch up was six weeks ago and she needed to touch up once a month. She was supposed to do it after work the night of her arrest but instead she washed her hair in a sink because she refused to use the group shower. After a few days of barely getting clean and itching all over. She swallowed her pride and started using the shower hall. The issued shampoo smelled terrible, stung her eyes, and was making her hair lose it's color even faster. Before she knew it, she would be completely gone and her hair would be back to it's natural blonde. People always associated being blonde with being dumb and she certainly wasn't dumb. Tony was the dumb one and when she got out. She was going to make that bastard pay for a salon dye job and not just that. She was going to get a manicure, a pedicure, and every other expensive treatment the salon offered and she would take Breena with her. Abby's heart broke for that poor woman. Being vilified just because her husband had been stupid enough to all for Tony's crocodile tears. Tony was such a bastard. He was probably drunk the night of Tori's death. Hell he probably just used picking up Melisa as an excuse to drag poor Tori out. So that he could party and stuff his face. Hell. Melisa probably wasn't even really his friends sixteen year old daughter. She was probably some baby faced whore he picked up and was going to take to the Palmer's house to go at it like rabbits. Poor Zoe, she deserved so much better then that baby killing monster. She would be invited to the spa day too.

* * *

McGee studied the work release pamphlet that he had grabbed from the resource room. Before the arrest he had been on track to become director of NCIS. Now he when he got out/if he got out. He would be lucky to get a job doing security at a dodgy truck stop. Abby, Bishop, and him were all looking at hefty sentences for attacking Tony in the bullpen but his was bound to be a lot longer. Because the IA agent investigating the attack. Had found out about Ziva and him shutting off the radio. That was years ago and Tony hadn't even gotten hurt but he was probably still going to have to pay the price for it. It wasn't fair. How many terrible things had Tony done to him and gotten away with Scot-free? All because he was Gibbs's little buddy. He used to have an ally in director Vance but then Tony had gotten his claws in the director too and now McGee was back to being on his own. He set down the pamphlet and picked up his pad and pen. He was going to petition everybody from SecNav Porter to President Obama to have Vance and Gibbs fired from NCIS and stripped of any honors they had received during their tenure. If Obama didn't take him seriously he would beg every presidential candidate for twenty sixteen to be on his side. While he was at it, he was going to insist that Tony be tried for kidnapping and murder. May as well get sweet baby Victoria a little justice while he was at it.

* * *

Bishop put her left arm behind her back and did one armed push-ups on her cell floor. She had found that being built like a tooth-pick was not ideal in prison. Even a woman's prison. So she was working hard to bulk herself up. She didn't want to die in prison. Just because Tony was favored and weak. He was pretty weak for an experienced cop. Then again he was such a spoiled little suck up. Nothing more than a spoiled rich kid. There was nothing Ellie Bishop hated more than spoiled rich kids. They had made her life hell all through school. Now Tony was making her adult life hell and he was going to have to pay.

"Tony DiNozzo you better enjoy your life now. Because they day I get out of here. You are a dead man!" Bishop vowed.

* * *

The conversation between Jimmy and Gibbs was powerful and enlightening. Not only did it open up both men's eyes to the each others inner feelings but it also took their minds off of Tony. Something that was easier said than done the past few days. Both men came out of the conversation feeling relaxed and bonded. Unfortunately in these men's current life. The feeling of relaxation was short lived. Gibbs was reading the paper and Jimmy sat beside him checking Facebook on his tablet.

"Hey kid?" Gibbs asked, turning his attention away from the paper.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked looking up from his tablet.

"Why didn't you go to Breena's funeral?" Gibbs asked.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy questioned.

"Breena's funeral was yesterday. Why didn't you go?" Gibbs clarified.

"I...I didn't know that the service was yesterday." Jimmy stuttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Just an FYI Abby's plans to take Breena to the spa were not a continuity error. As of now the team has not learned of Breena's death yet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Rule 42

It had happened again, had been sucker punched and this time it was his own fault. In a moment of weakness, he had allowed Ed to handle the funeral. Back at the morgue they had asked which funeral home would be handling the body and the only name he could think of was "Slater's Mortuary". Ed had told him that he would call him to arrange the funeral and stupidly. Jimmy had believed him. The call never came and now he knew why. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he told Gibbs, about Ed? Gibbs would have talked some sense into him and made him send Breena's body to another funeral home. He had gotten out of the chair and was standing in front of Gibbs, shaking and crying.

"Your OK" Gibbs assured, pulling him into a hug.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jimmy asked.

"He's a bastard but what he did is illegal." Gibbs replied.

"How?" Jimmy asked.

"You are the next of kin. The body was supposed to be released to you." Gibbs explained.

"I sent it to Ed's mortuary. They needed to know where to send the body and that was all I could think of. You weren't around and I couldn't think. Ed said that he would call me to arrange the funeral but he never did." Jimmy explained.

"That is so illegal. Even if Ed was legally in obsession of her body. Burying her without your consent or knowledge is illegal and wrong." Gibbs explained.

"What can I do?" Jimmy asked.

"I am calling the police and they can deal with it. Normally I would help you but half my team is dead to me and my last agent is down the hall fighting for his life." Gibbs explained.

"I don't expect you to help me. I don't expect anybody to care." Jimmy replied.

"The cops have to care. If they don't I will deal with them myself." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Fornell cursed under his breath as he waited at the border check point. That son of a bitch DiNozzo Senior had made it down to Mexico. He wasn't sure how it happened. If Senior had jumped the fence, flown into Mexico, or somehow gotten past the guards. None of that mattered now. If Senior had been allowed to cross the border legally, then the guards who let him threw would have to be arrested and tried as accessories. Same for anyone who knowingly let Senior onto a plane, check into a hotel, or even offered him a ride. He pulled up to the check-point and the guard instructed him to put his window down.

"What is your reason for going into Mexico?" The guard asked.

"Tobais Fornell, FBI. Have you seen this man? He is wanted for the attempted murder of a federal agent. Among other things." Fornell asked flashing his badge and then a picture of DiNozzo Senior.

"I have not seen him but I heard on the news that he could be heading this way and I have been on the lookout for him." The guard replied.

"According to a voice-mail he left with a friend of his. He made it down here last night." Fornell explained.

* * *

Christina Aldrin looked up from her computer and shifted her eyes towards the empty bullpen to her left. In the absence of Gibbs and his team, her team had been appointed the temporary Major Case Response Team. Vance had offered to let them move to Gibbs's bullpen for the time being but nobody could seem to make the move. Bishop and McGee would never be back, even if they managed to get out of prison. They would never be able to work for a federal agency again and it was unknown what was going to happen with Tony and Gibbs. Tony was barely clinging to life in the hospital and even if he lived. There was a pretty good chance that his lungs would be too scarred for him to return to field work. If Tony was too sick to go back in the field, then Gibbs would retire to care for him and if Tony died. Then Gibbs would be too destroyed to be a field agent. If he lived through the loss that is. She sincerely hoped that Tony would beat the odds and be able to live a semi normal life. She really liked him. He was handsome and funny and a lot smarter than anybody gave him credit for. He was also the nicest guy in the world. He had been hurt too many times and he tended to build walls up around himself but if you got to know him, he was amazing. At least she hoped that was still the case. Now that so many people saw him as a baby killer, unfortunately including himself. He may just be too broken to ever let his guard down again.

"You doin OK, Tina?" Agent Jones asked.

"Just thinking about, Tony." Tina replied.

"Please tell me you aren't still attracted to that baby killer?" Agent Jones asked.

"He isn't a baby killer!" Tina snapped.

"He was driving with Tori, when she died. He was out without Breena's consent. That makes him a baby killer." Agent Jones argued.

"I'm not in the mood for this. I'm taking lunch." Tina replied, standing and leaving the squad-room.

* * *

Gibbs hated being away from the hospital, with Tony being in such a poor condition but right now Jimmy needed a little extra care. He was outraged but not surprised by the fact that Ed had buried Breena behind Jimmy's back. He figured he owed it to the kid to drive him to the cemetery. So he could at least see Breena's grave. He parked on the hill and walked with Jimmy to where Breena and Tori were buried. Suddenly Jimmy stopped in his tracks, he fell to the ground on his knees and let out a high pitched cry. Gibbs walked over and put his hand on the younger man's shoulders. Thinking that he had just collapsed with grief over the loss of his family. Then he saw it, Tori's headstone was gone and so was the double headstone that was supposed to be Jimmy and Breena's marker. All that stood there was a ghoulish looking fake headstone, where Jimmy's plot was supposed to be. A plastic bag was taped to the plastic headstone. A piece of notebook paper was sealed within the bag. Gibbs walked over and pulled the bag off the decoration, opened it, and read the letter. He bit his lip and crumpled the paper in an attempt to suppress his burning rage.

"What does it say?" Jimmy asked, wiping away his tears.

"Dear Asshole, I cannot stand the idea of my baby girl's and precious granddaughter's eternal resting places being beside yours. So I had Tori's body exhumed and moved. Breena and her are now laid to rest beside Breena's mother in Florida. Don't bother trying to find, their new plots. I had them wiped from the database and anybody who knows is forbidden from telling you. You should also know that I have begun legal proceedings to have you tried for murdering Breena and your boy Tony charged for kidnapping and murdering sweet Tori. I will see you in court, you worthless scum. Signed Edward Slater." Gibbs read, voice shaking with rage.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy really needs to work to get Ed and the rest of Breena's family charged in her death. If not Tony and him could both be in a lot of trouble. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Ruined Lives

It had become more than just petty bullying, Ed was now actively trying to destroy Jimmy's life... And he was succeeding. By this point, Jimmy wished that Ed would just kill him. Death would be warm and welcome but no. Death would put a stop to his pain and Ed's goal was to make his suffering worse. Thanks to his former father in law, on top of grieving his wife and children. He now also had to worry about a legal battle. That would be nothing more than drawn out and painful. Because Ed refused to believe that he was not to fault for Breena's death. Even worse, Tony could be facing kidnapping and murder charges. Tony was currently lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. Not that Ed would care about that. All that man cared about was destroying Jimmy and making sure that he was in no way at fault for his daughter's death. Even though, Ed was the one to blame for Breena's death. If he had just taken Jimmy seriously and seen him as more than just a heartless bastard, maybe Breena would still be here. At the cemetery, Gibbs had suggested that he go after Ed, for not stopping Breena's suicide. As well as moving Tori's grave without Jimmy's consent. They looked into it when they got back to the hospital and the news was bitter-sweet. The bad news was that Jimmy could only sue Ed for wrongful death. If he could get a lawyer to take the case. The good news was that while it wasn't technically illegal to move a body. Most courts would count it as the robbery and desecration of a grave. With any luck, Jimmy would get a judge willing to convict Ed.

"Sorry, we didn't get better news." Gibbs said, as the two men sat in the mostly empty hospital cafeteria.

"It's OK, I wasn't expecting great news. I am just glad that we have something to maybe take him down on." Jimmy replied.

"Still I wish I could help more." Gibbs replied.

"Trust me Gibbs, you are a great help." Jimmy assured.

"Have you started looking for a lawyer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah but the good ones are expensive and even if I were working right now. I still would have trouble affording one that could actually help." Jimmy explained.

"I'll help you hire a bulldog." Gibbs replied.

"It can cost hundreds of thousand dollars. Can you afford that?" Jimmy asked.

"If I take the money my dad left me and sell some stuff, I can." Gibbs explained.

"No! Don't do that! It's your money and your belongings!" Jimmy cried.

"My dad told me to use at least some of that money to help people in need and as for the stuff. That's what it is stuff. You'll find that as the years go by only the photographs and the mementos that have little monetary value, have any true value." Gibbs explained.

"Don't bother! There's no point! Ed makes way more money than we ever will and everybody loves him! Anybody with any pull at all! In anything is his golfing buddy!" Jimmy snapped, standing and kicking his chair over.

"If you don't want my help fine. I can't force anything on you but I am still going to go after Ed. Because he is going after Tony too and there is a good chance that Tony is going to end up with permanent health problems as a result of this pneumonia and I am NOT! going to let a possibly oxygen dependent man deal with the stress of a legal battle and face time in prison. So I will be getting a lawyer and I will be looking for a way to take Ed down." Gibbs explained.

"OK you can help me but I apologize in advance if I fuck it up for everybody." Jimmy replied.

"First of all never apologize. Secondly if this goes wrong, it will not be your fault." Gibbs reminded.

* * *

Fornell stood outside the Reynosa apartment complex. The sight he saw made him feel too sick to try to move. It just the luxury apartments built in a city where thirty feet away. He had seen a woman feed a baby, dirty water from the street. That seemed to be upsetting the two younger agents so much. He was sickened by that but he was also sickened by the sight of DiNozzo Senior. The older DiNozzo was stretched out on a pool chair, sipping a Martini from a crystal glass. Acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. While his son lay in the hospital fighting for his life and an innocent baby was dead thanks to his actions. It made Fornell want to shoot him right there but he wasn't authorized to do that. He had to at least approach him. He patted his gun and walked towards the Senior DiNozzo.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Senior?" Fornell asked, flashing his badge.

"What do you want?" Senior demanded.

"You know damn well what I want!" Fornell spat.

"Actually I don't." Senior replied, feigning innocence.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Victoria Elizabeth Palmer, the attempted murder of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Junior, and conspiring with a drug cartel." Fornell explained.

"You have no proof!" Senior argued.

"Actually I do. Next time you tell a story to a known criminal, do it through a face to face conversation or even snail mail. Anything else is too easy to track. Not that you will have much interaction any time soon." Fornell explained, grabbing Senior and cuffing him. Luckily the old bastard had been guzzling Margaritas all afternoon and wasn't making many voluntary movements.

"Junior ain't nothing! He ain't nothing! I'm sorry the baby had to die but I needed to get rid of Junior. He ain't nothing and besides..." Senior rambled, before leaning over and vomiting margarita and caviar all over himself and Fornell and then passing out.

* * *

 **A/N: What were Senior's intentions in trying to kill Tony, besides feeling that Tony is worthless? Also I am thanks ComatCrazy for helping me with the legality of Ed's actions. What he did isn't technically illegal but this is FanFiction. So he will be charged New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Found Support

Jimmy spent the next morning with Gibbs trying to find a lawyer. They had talked it over with both Ducky and Director Vance the night before and they confirmed what Gibbs already knew. That this thing with Ed was not just going to go away and that they needed to get the best lawyer possible. Jimmy hated that Tony had to be dragged into this mess but he was relieved that Gibbs was right there fighting by his side. Because he could never handle a situation like this on his own. He wasn't the most confrontational person on the planet. Especially powerful and abusive people like Ed. To Jimmy he was the same as the jocks who used to beat him up in high school. Except instead of calling him a retard and shoving him into a locker. Ed was calling him a murderer and trying to shove him in a prison cell and he wanted to drag Tony down with him. He had done nothing wrong, Breena had very clearly committed suicide and everybody knew it. Depending on the judge and jury there was chance that Tony could be convicted in Tori's death. Because his break-up with Zoe had left him distracted and he had brought Tori out without Breena's permission. Though he did have Jimmy's and that should have been more than enough. Still hadn't Tony been punished enough? He was showing a great deal of remorse and extreme guilt. He would never be able to forgive himself for the accident and he would never be the same man he was before. Putting a man that vulnerable in prison would just be cruel. Especially if Tony did end up with permanent health problems. So far the lawyer search had come up dry but Jimmy prayed that they would find somebody soon. They were currently waiting to meet with their fifth lawyer and Jimmy was expecting another rejection. Why did every lawyer have to be friends with Ed?

"OK Mr. Palmer and Mr. Gibbs, according to your file you are fighting Ed Slater's murder charges against you in the death of your wife Breena Palmer and the vehicular manslaughter charges against Anthony DiNozzo in the death of your daughter?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes sir" Jimmy replied.

"You would also like to counter Ed's charges. With a wrongful death charge in what you claim was Breena's suicide?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes sir" Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy was parked along the road about three blocks from his home at the time of Breena's death and was found there by a police officer. After neighbors reported the car. He then came straight to the hospital." Gibbs added.

"Was this cop wearing a body camera?" The lawyer asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"Are you going to take our case or not?" Gibbs demanded.

"I am sorry there is a smudge on my file is this DiNozzo Junior or DiNozzo Senior?" The lawyer asked.

"Junior! Why the hell does it matter?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony DiNozzo Junior saved my baby sister's life in Philadelphia. She was kidnapped and he broke protocol to save her. He was beat half to death and stabbed and he used the last of his strength to get her back to us. I would do anything for him." The lawyer explained.

"So you'll take our case?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course I will." The lawyer replied.

"How much?" Gibbs asked reaching for his checkbook

"Pro-Bono of course." The lawyer replied.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony saved my little Julia's life and probably my entire family. She was only two years old when she went missing from the playground and now she is studying to be a pediatric oncologist. My parents are just celebrated their fortieth wedding anniversary last month. If Jules had died, they probably would have split up years ago and Lord knows what would have happened to me. I was on the verge of dropping out of school to be a bum but after Julia. I realized I wanted to be a lawyer. Now here I am and I have six children and am married to the love of my life. All because of Tony. I could do free legal work for him and his family for the rest of my life and I would never be able to pay him back." The lawyer explained.

"That is amazing. I can't thank you enough." Jimmy replied, gratefully.

* * *

Leon Vance stared down at the mostly empty squad-room. Gibbs's former bullpen sat totally empty. The computers and person desk top items were gathering a thin layer of dust. It had only been a couple of weeks but housekeeping had trouble cleaning the former MCRT Bullpen and no teams were willing to occupy the desks. So it sat untouched and empty. It's only purpose was a display that often triggered fights among the remaining staff. The issue dividing NCIS in two was not war, gun-control, gay rights and marriage, or abortion. It was whether or not Tony DiNozzo was a murderer. Teams had split up and HR had been called in more than once. It made the agency's director sick to his stomach. He personally did not blame Tony for the accident but he would never voice his opinion to the other agents. The last thing he needed was for the ones who blamed Tony to petition SecNav Porter for his removal from the agency.

* * *

Jimmy sat with his laptop balanced on his knees. Larry was asleep beside his bed. Gibbs was back at the hospital with Tony who had, had a horrible day. The doctors were holding no hope and Tony was only getting worse. He was more than likely dying and Ed wanted him to be labeled as a murderer. A label that could destroy his legacy postmortem. Jimmy did not want his friend to suffer that fare and would do anything to support him but he needed help. So he did something he had not done in weeks. He logged onto his Facebook page and typed a status, attaching Tony's picture at the bottom.

" _This is Jimmy Palmer in case you have forgotten. As many of you now know my daughter Victoria Elizabeth Palmer was killed by a drunk driver on the evening of July 11th. She was only six months old. At the time of her death. I was out with Breena who has tragically since committed suicide. At her father's birthday dinner. My friend Tony (shown below) was baby-sitting her. He was doing a favor for an old friend and was T-Boned at a red-light. The teenage girl, that Tony was giving a ride to suffered a broken arm but is doing much better. Tony walked away with only minor injuries but the mental scars have cut him deeply. He was suicidal and severely depressed. We were just about to get him help when he was attacked by his co-workers and friends. My former co-workers and friends. He is now in Bethesda Naval Hospital losing the fight for his life. On top of all this he is now being charged for manslaughter by my former father in law. I am not asking for money. Just prayers and support for myself and my friend. I am fighting my own battles right now but I am far more concerned about Tony. If you blame Tony, please delete me. I have enough negativity and heartache right now. Thank you, James F. Palmer._

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy get the support he needs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Positive and Negative Responses

The first thing Jimmy did the next morning was check Facebook. He was hoping that he would find an outpouring of support for himself and Tony. Being back on social media was harder than he had expected. He was at the age where the majority of his friends either had children or were thinking about them. Scrolling through pictures of kids, ultrasound pictures, the obscure shared pregnancy/baby related posts that could be indicative of another pregnancy, posts about cute things the children had done or the latest milestones reached but the worst. Were the complaints about children made by friends and people on his parenting pages. None of the complaints were mean or uncaring. Just the standard complaints all parents had but they still stung. He would give anything for Tori to decide that she wanted to stay awake for days at a time and to throw her food all over the place. He quickly tired of his news feed and clicked on the notifications tab. He was stunned by the response he got to his post about Tori and Tony. The comments were in the triple digits and it had been shared fifteen times. He clicked on the comments, expecting support and sympathy. He did get a lot of the but unfortunately there was also a lot of hate towards both him and Tony.

* * *

" _This is Jimmy Palmer in case you have forgotten. As many of you now know my daughter Victoria Elizabeth Palmer was killed by a drunk driver on the evening of July 11th. She was only six months old. At the time of her death. I was out with Breena who has tragically since committed suicide. At her father's birthday dinner. My friend Tony (shown below) was baby-sitting her. He was doing a favor for an old friend and was T-Boned at a red-light. The teenage girl, that Tony was giving a ride to suffered a broken arm but is doing much better. Tony walked away with only minor injuries but the mental scars have cut him deeply. He was suicidal and severely depressed. We were just about to get him help when he was attacked by his co-workers and friends. My former co-workers and friends. He is now in Bethesda Naval Hospital losing the fight for his life. On top of all this he is now being charged for manslaughter by my former father in law. I am not asking for money. Just prayers and support for myself and my friend. I am fighting my own battles right now but I am far more concerned about Tony. If you blame Tony, please delete me. I have enough negativity and heartache right now. Thank you, James F. Palmer._

" _How can you defend such a man?!" Sheryl Williams_

" _That's why I don't EVER let my baby-sitters take the my children out of the house." Marcy Collins_

" _How do you know Tony wasn't drunk? He's the one who used to work in Baltimore isn't he? I bet he paid somebody off to get out of the charge." Pat Marks_

" _How irresponsible!" Joe Fred_

" _He should be charged with manslaughter! He should be crucified!" Brent Delaney._

" _Tony should have been beaten! All child killers should get the death penalty!" Jack Smith._

" _No grief over your child's MURDER or wife's suicide but worried about your fat-ass, loser friend's, "guilt" and injuries? What is wrong with you?!" Patty Tucker._

" _I bet that Jimmy is fucking Tony! He probably paid him to get into an "accident" so that he could blame the divorce on Tori's death and use the insurance money to finance his honeymoon! Shane poor Breena had to kill herself! Burn fag! Burn!" Lydia Compton_

" _You are a scum, James! And Tony too!" Neil Myers_

" _You think you know a person." Wilma Sinclair._

" _Boy James, you seem really broken up about your wife. NOT!" Eddie Watkins._

" _Tony needs to die." Joey King._

* * *

By the time Jimmy was done reading the comments and shares, he felt as if he had been sucker punched in the stomach by a pro-boxer. He could not believe how many people hated and blamed Tony. He wished that he had never made that post and the only thing stopping him from deleting it. Was the fact that if he deleted it. He would be called a coward and Tony would probably get even worse treatment. Somebody had shared his post to the "Involved Father's" group he was in and the group had shared it publicly. With the caption.

" _This man is why fathers have a bad reputation. He claimed to care for his wife and child but clearly he did not. He barely mentioned his wife's suicide and he is more concerned for his friend than his father. His friend clearly killed the baby on purpose but heaven forbid he was charged. What a worthless monster. People like this deserve to be sterilized._

* * *

Jimmy slammed his hand onto the desk, he unplugged his laptop, picked it up, and threw it across the room. It hit the wall, the pieces scattered across the floor. For a long time he just stood there staring the destruction. He clenched his fists and bit his lips. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he fell to the ground in tears. Why did his life have to be so bad? Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't it have been him who was beaten by his co-workers instead of Tony? Larry came up and rested his head on Jimmy's leg.

"Good boy, Larry. At least you care. I bet that you wouldn't attack Tony for no reason. It was just an accident. Just an accident and now I am here alone. My family is dead and Tony's probably dying but nobody will miss him." Jimmy sobbed.

* * *

Gibbs sat by his boy's side. It had been a painfully rough night for Tony. By this point Gibbs was actually starting to wish for Tony's death. He absolutely despised feeling that way but the rest of Tony's body had started to give out on him. His kidney function was down and it had been days since he had been at all responsive. Maybe it was time to let go. Maybe Tony would be better off dead. He had spent so much time begging Tony to live but maybe it was a moot point. Maybe it was time for him to let his son go. Shannon and Kelly would adore Tony and so would his Ann. He could imagine how thrilled Jemmy, Kate, Mike, and Jackson would be to see him again. Tony's mom probably missed her boy. She was the parent who actually cared after all. At least there would be no more pain or heartache for Tony. He would be free and happy. Nobody in heaven would blame him for the accident. He would be free of everything. It hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only one thing that he could do. It would be one of the hardest things that he had ever done and certainly the hardest thing he had ever said in his life.

"It pains me to say this Tony but I am giving you permission to die. If this world is too much for you and the guilt is too strong. Than you are allowed to go. Just know that I will never forget you and you are my precious son. Goodbye and I love you." Gibbs spoke, his voice cracking and tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

As much as he tried to fight it. It was not long before the tears were freely boring from Gibbs's eyes. He could not believe that he was about to lose another child. Even more surprising was the fact that he actually given Tony permission to die. He hadn't even let Tony die, when he had the plague and his chances were fifteen percent but Tony was just so sick and fragile. Not long after he lost control of his emotions. He felt a tight squeeze on his hand. He could not believe it was true. He had to be mistaken. Maybe he had moved his hand without noticing or he was having some type of episode. Still he couldn't help but look. He moved his eyes down to his hand. What he saw caused him to catch his breath and his heart to skip a beat. He was so shocked that he actually almost fainted. Tony was squeezing his hand and his emerald eyes were wide open.

"Are you with me, Tony?" Gibbs asked in shock.

Due to the tube shoved down his throat he could not speak but he was able to nod his head and Gibbs could swear that he had smiled. Even if it was just a reflex, it didn't matter to Gibbs, all that mattered was that he had gotten his boy back. He finally had his boy back.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is finally responding! Maybe he can make Jimmy feel a little better. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Hiatus

After the morning's events, Jimmy decided to take an indefinite hiatus from social media. He knew better than to announce his departure. He just logged onto Ducky's ancient, Apple 2 and deactivated everything. Maybe he would be back or maybe he wouldn't. He didn't want to think of the future very much right now. Nor did he want to think of the past. He just wanted to focus on remembering to take his insulin and not blowing his brains out. He had been through bad times before but never any this painful. He had never had to fight just to get from day to day before. He never had to cut so much out of his life just to survive. His life had become a living nightmare from which he felt like he would never wake. Reconnecting with Maddie and helping her with Kelly's birth and adopting Larry were bright-spots but even those moments couldn't brighten his spirits for very long.

* * *

Gibbs looked deep into his son's bright green eyes. He was so relieved to have his boy back. Tony was still on the vent but they had turned it down to seventy percent and with any luck it would be turned down further the next day. The doctors were slowly weening him off of the ventilator. So he was looking at least another couple of days on the vent. Once he was extubated he would have to do breathing treatments twice a day and carry an oxygen tank around with him just in case. He would have to use oxygen to get through the sessions but he would be able to begin physical therapy as soon as he was extubated. Inpatient PT would likely last about two weeks. After that Gibbs did not know. He could keep Tony safe in the hospital. Even after he was moved out of the ICU, he would still only be allowed a small number of visitors. Everybody who worked reception knew who was allowed to see Tony and they had Gibbs's number in case there was doubt. Tony's mental recovery was the most important thing to Gibbs. They could learn to live with physical impairments. Though the doctors were cautiously optimistic that Tony would be able to bounce back to a hundred percent and any impairments would be minor. Though they would keep Tony out of the field. The mental damage however could destroy the younger man. All Gibbs could do was keep the negativity and hurt as from his son as possible and if that meant taking a few barbs for himself he did not mind. He would do anything to protect his boy. Tony was his whole world.

* * *

After removing himself from social media, Jimmy decided that the best thing for him was to take a walk. As he was getting his shoes on, he remembered that Larry had not been outside for a while and he had not been on a proper walk since coming to live with Jimmy. He called Larry over, put his leash on and walked out the door. As he made his way down the street he could hear children laughing and playing. It killed him that Tori would never play tag and, hide and seek with her friends. That she would never run from neighborhood boys chasing all the girls with a frog or covered in mud. That she would never one day come to Breena wondering about the funny feelings she gets when she sees one of those yucky boys. That he would never go and tell the boys and girls that were actually bullying Tori to pick on somebody their own size. She would never slam the door and announce that she hated them. She would never be embarrassed to go bra shopping with Breena or nervously ask him to take her to go buy pads when mother nature paid a visit and Breena was no available. She would never get her drivers license. She would never scratch or dent the car and work her hardest to cover it up. She would never argue about her grades claiming the teacher was super mean or the kid beside her was always distracting her. Never feign embarrassment when Jimmy and Breena went to deal with it and found out the truth. She would never count the days to graduation but cry when the day arrived. He saw a little boy no older than four speed down the side walk in one of those little tykes cars. A girl about ten or eleven chased after him.

"Danny! Get back here! Mommy said not to leave the drive-way!" The girl cried.

"Come on Vicki!" Danny cried.

"Don't call me Vicki!" Victoria ordered.

"Sorry Victoria!" Danny snapped.

"Go back to your sister, Danny. Your parents have rules for a reason." Jimmy instructed.

"Why you so sad, Mister?" Danny asked.

"Danny!" Victoria snapped.

"No it's OK." Jimmy replied.

"I'll go back sir." Danny replied.

"Thank you. Mister." Victoria replied.

"It's no problem." Jimmy replied, grateful that Larry was dragging him away before he started to cry.

* * *

The tube in Tony's throat made him unable to speak but he had been given other ways of communicating. He could nod his head in response to yes or no questions. One nod for yes and two for no. He had also been given a pen and pad of paper to write on, if he felt up to it. Gibbs was sitting by Tony's side. Hoping to be able to carry on a conversation with his boy.

"Tony, do you know who I am?" Gibbs asked.

*Tony nodded once.*

"Good, now do you see that pen and pad of paper beside you?" Gibbs asked.

*Tony nodded once*

"Good, can you pick it up?" Gibbs asked.

*Tony nodded once*

"Good, do you feel like writing? So I can ask some non yes or no questions?" Gibbs asked.

*Tony nodded once*

"Good, now what is the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked.

" _Zoe broke up with me. I was supposed to babysit Tori tonight but I guess I forgot. Hope Jimmy isn't mad at me. Don't like it when autopsy gremlin is mad at me. Oh God, I am in the hospital! Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."_ Tony wrote.

"Tony what is today's date?" Gibbs asked.

" _July 11th 2015"_ Tony wrote.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony has no memory of the accident? Is this good or bad? New chaoter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Roller Coaster

Jimmy had received two very important phone calls in the past twenty-four hours. The first came from Gibbs the evening before. Tony had woken up and was improving but he had amnesia. He remembered everything up until the night of the crash. Meaning that he would be forced to relive the tragedy. Jimmy was deeply concerned for his friend. Tori's death was a horrible enough tragedy for Tony. Reliving it may just kill him. The second call came from his lawyer and it was actually a bit of good news. He had been reviewing the case and found that Ed could not have Jimmy charged with murder. The Medical Examiner and the first responders who had responded to Jimmy's, welfare check on Breena. They had all confirmed that Breena's death was a cut and dry suicide. That had been known for a while but still needed to be looked into. Even manslaughter was beyond reason. Since enough people could verify that Jimmy had fought Breena's family to help her. If anyone was charged in Breena's death. It would bed Ed but Jimmy would still need his witnesses to prove that Ed had ignored Breena's downward spiral. However not all the news was good. Ed could still have the investigation into the accident reopend and if it came out how depressed Tony was that night. Then he could be facing negligent driving and vehicular manslaughter charges. It wouldn't be a long sentence. He could even be out in a matter of months. If he had the right judge but it would still fuck up the rest of his life. It would cost him his career and his reputation. Jimmy would fight to the death for his friend. He couldn't let this accident ruin his or Tony's life anymore.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Ducky asked, entering the room.

"Yeah in a little while." Jimmy replied.

"Did Jethro tell you about Anthony's condition?" Ducky asked.

"The amnesia? Yeah he told me." Jimmy replied.

"He wants you to be there when he tells Anthony about the accident." Ducky replied.

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" Jimmy asked.

"He has to find out sooner or later and, better it from you and Jethro than somebody who would do it in a hurtful manor." Ducky explained.

"OK" Jimmy sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Ducky asked.

"My lawyer called an hour ago." Jimmy replied.

"With good news, I hope." Ducky replied.

"He said that Ed couldn't get me charged with anything but Tony was still in danger of being charged in Tori's death." Jimmy explained.

"How? It was ruled an accident?" Ducky asked.

"If it comes out that Tony was depressed over his breakup with Zoe. He could end up being charged. The sentence wouldn't be bad but the ramifications would be." Jimmy explained.

"What are the chances of that happening though?" Ducky asked.

"Not great but great enough to worry me." Jimmy explained.

"Will Anthony need character witnesses?" Ducky asked.

"Yes but I thought you felt he was at fault?" Jimmy remarked.

"I feel that he should have been paying better attention but I don't feel that he deserves more than a suspended license and driving school but not felony charges." Ducky explained

"I don't even want him to get that. I just want everything to go back to how it was. I want my family back and I want Tony to be happy again." Jimmy sobbed.

"Oh Mr. Palmer." Ducky whispered.

* * *

It had been an emotional twenty-four hours for Gibbs as well. Tony had been so sick the previous morning. That Jethro had actually given his son permission to let go. By the next afternoon Tony was awake but he had no memory of the accident or the events that followed. He had been diagnosed with Psychogenic Amnesia otherwise known as Dissocioative Amnesia. The same thing that Gibbs had suffered from back in two thousand and five. Tony had only lost a few weeks rather than fifteen years but what he had lost was concerning. He would have to relive the accident and being attacked by his teammates. Gibbs wanted Jimmy to be present when Tony was informed of the accident. He hoped that would show Tony that, Jimmy did not blame him for the accident. He felt a vigorous tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see Tony sitting up holding his dry erase bored. After going through an entire notepad in the period between when he woke up and the end of visiting hours. The nurses had given Tony a dry erase bored and box of markers to communicate with. Gibbs leaned over to read the note that Tony had written.

" _What happened? Why am I here? Did I try to kill myself? Is that why you gave me permission to let go? Are you ashamed?"_

"You were attacked. There are reasons that you were beaten and why I gave you permission to let go but I can't talk about them right now." Gibbs explained.

" _Why not?"_

"I am waiting for Jimmy to get here. He needs to help you." Gibbs explained.

" _Is he mad?"_

"No" Gibbs assured.

* * *

After an exhausting few days, Fornell and his team. Had finally brought Senior back to DC. He was in a holding cell. Waiting to be booked into prison and Fornell was not going to let him get away. He had murdered baby Victoria and attempted to murder his own son twice now. He was a bastard and even though it went against protocol. Tobais had decided to call Jethro to the holding cell and turn his back. Whatever happened, happened. He would claim that Senior had been attacked in Mexico. If he even lived that is. If not, well Fornell was no stranger to staging a suicide...

"Hello?"

"Jethro, it's me Fornell."

"What is it? I am really busy with Tony."

"I brought Senior in."

"I thought he was in."

"He escaped and ran off to Mexico."

"Lovely"

"Anyway he is in lock up here. If you want to deal with him."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Just leave that to me."

"I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs deals with Senior and Jimmy makes a shocking discovery in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Uncovered Truths

Jimmy was still struggling to process the news about Tony. He was dreading having to inform Tony of Tori's death. It was tragic enough having to wake up every morning and be reminded of the accident that had destroyed his entire life. The idea of having to remind somebody of the accident. Was beyond devastating. Even worse, it was the person who had been driving. He dreaded Tony's reaction. Even without the negative forces that had landed him in the hospital. This was still painfully, devastating news. At least Tony was finally recovering from attack. He would be out of the hospital soon and then Gibbs was talking about taking him away to recover. Probably in Stillwater. Jimmy had decided that he would go with Tony and Gibbs. He needed to get away from everything as much as Tony and Gibbs did. Besides Gibbs would probably need a little extra help with the rest of Tony's recovery.

* * *

Gibbs made his way to FBI headquarters. Senior was finally going to be put away. He could not wait until he never had to worry about that bastard again. He hated him for the way he treated Tony when he was growing up and he hated him even more for tampering with Tony's ventilator. That son of a bitch was lucky that Tony had pulled through. Because if Tony had died, the charge of murdering a federal agent would be the absolute least of his worries. The jail time would be nothing. He would be lucky if he had lived long enough to be taken in but Tony had lived and Senior was in custody. Fornell had called him. So that he could beat that old bastard senseless but he wasn't sure that was what he wanted to do. If it came out that he had attacked Senior in custody. It could end up getting him in trouble and right now Tony and Jimmy needed him. More than he needed to beat Senior to a pulp. He pulled into the parking garage and made his way inside. Fornell was waiting for him just inside the front door.

"Come on, he's in lock up." Fornell muttered.

"Not sure if I want to beat the shit out of him but I will talk to him." Gibbs replied.

"That's fine. Maybe you can get him to explain why he tried to kill Tony, twice." Fornell replied.

"Twice?" Gibbs questioned.

"He was driving that night." Fornell replied.

"He what?! Take me to that bastard!" Gibbs ordered.

"Gladly" Fornell replied.

* * *

DiNozzo Senior clenched his fists. He could not believe it. He was going to prison, his life was over, and it was all Junior's fault. He hadn't intended for Victoria to die when he crashed his car into Junior's he only intended for Junior to die. Junior was nothing to him or anybody. Except of course for to Gibbs and the only reason that he was locked up right now. Was because the FBI agent who took him in was friends with Gibbs and fond of Junior. There was no way that this was legal and once he got somebody to listen. Than it would be Gibbs and Fornell in prison and he would be back in Mexico. Living the life that he deserved.

"You son of a bitch." Gibbs greeted, as Fornell slid his cell open.

"It's good to see you, too Agent Gibbs." Senior replied.

"I know that you killed, Victoria Palmer." Gibbs remarked.

"Victoria's death was an accident. I only meant to kill Junior." Senior replied.

"Why the hell would you murder your own son?!" Gibbs demanded.

"You see this watch?" Senior asked, lifting his wrist.

"Yeah and you were supposed to turn it in." Gibbs replied.

"It's funny that a big federal agency doesn't do cavity searches." Senior remarked.

"Classy" Gibbs muttered.

"Well I got it from an old friend. You probably don't know him but you knew his cousin Pedro. Pedro Hernandez. Well anyway, Juan gave it to me. He gave it to me as down payment you would say. Once the job is done. I have a mansion down in Mexico and a Rolls Royce." Senior explained

"What job?" Gibbs demanded.

"Murdering, Tony DiNozzo Junior. So that his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs could suffer for his crimes. That's right. I know that you killed Pedro and both of his children. His wife too. Inez died of a broken heart less than a month after Alejandro was killed." Senior explained.

"Pedro murdered my family and his children were going to kill me and everybody that I ever cared about!" Gibbs spat.

"So? Anyway that is why I tried to kill Junior and tell Jimmy that I am sorry. I really am but I guess it's good for you. Just another old, broken bastard all alone in this world." Senior remarked.

"You son of a bitch!" Gibbs bellowed, grabbing the watch and shoving it down Senior's throat.

* * *

For the first time since Breena's death. Jimmy was in his old home. He couldn't afford to keep this place anymore. Nor did he want to live their. He needed to start anew somewhere else. He packed all of Breena's things into boxes. Ed had already come through and cleared out anything of value. Not that Jimmy cared. All he wanted was his girls but he would never have them again. His legs shook as he stood in front of the sink. The blood stains were still on the floor. This was where Breena had ended her life. This left him with an unimaginable feeling of pain but he needed to clear out the medicine cabinet. He tossed the pill bottles and packages into a box. In the very back of the cabinet was a bottle he had never seen before. It was a prescription bottle and according to the label it belonged to Breena. The named sounded familiar but he could not remember what the pills were used to teat. He picked up his phone and dialed Ducky's number. Hoping that his boss would know what medication Breena was taking.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ducky."

"Mr. Palmer? What can I do for you?"

"I am going through Breena's things."

"Oh Mr. Palmer, I am terribly sorry. That must be so hard for you. Is there anything that I can do."

"There is is actually/"

"Yes, Jimmy anything."

"I found these pills that are prescribed to Breena. I recognize the name but I cannot remember what they are supposed to treat."

"Oh just tell me the name and I will see if I can help you out."

"Abilify"

"That is one of the most common medications used to treat bipolar disorder."

* * *

 **A/N: Bipolar could be an explanation for Breena's breakdown. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Shock

For the first time since the crisis began, Jimmy actually felt as if he were to blame. Breena and him had been together for five years. How could he have never caught on to the fact that she was bipolar? Even if she kept the pills hidden. How had he never caught on? Suddenly so many things that he had just brushed off had become clues. He knew that Breena had been going to therapy every week since she was a teenager. He didn't know the exact details but she had, had a traumatic experience when she was just a little girl and ended up making an attempt on her life when she was fourteen. He recalled a time when they were dating. She fell into an unexplained fit of depression and threatened to call the police and tell him that he had been beating her. He quickly retreated back to his apartment and a week later she called asking where he had been. It was almost as if she had no memory of the incident and after a while, Jimmy convinced himself that it was just a nightmare. She remained relatively even tempered. Until she found out that she was pregnant with Victoria. About a week later she became inexplicably moody and depressed. He inquired about it to Ducky and the two of them ended up chalking it up to hormones. When Tori was first born Breena tried breast feeding her but gave up on it after only a couple of weeks. He came home one day and found her sitting on the floor of the nursery crying about how she couldn't even feed her own baby. He drew her a nice bath, loaded Tori into the car, and drove to the grocery store to pick up formula. Tori took to the formula right away and Ducky said that Breena was likely suffering from postpartum depression. He advised Jimmy just to be understanding and to be cautious in leaving Breena alone with the baby. He quietly granted his assistant paternity leave. Before long Breena was back to normal and they were both back at work. About a week before Tori's death she started acting strangely again. Jimmy chalked it up to lack of sleep due to Tori's teething. After the death of their daughter Breena really went off the deep end and Jimmy didn't really think about it at all. He just wished that he had been able to see it sooner. It was clear now that Breena had been off her meds those times. She had gone off to make sure that Tori was born healthy and tried to stay off so that Tori and her could have the bonding the breastfeeding brought. She must have found out that she was pregnant again and went back off the meds. Tori's death added on top of all that and Jimmy was amazed that she had lasted as long as she did. Now Breena was gone forever and it was all his fault. He was the one who wanted children. He was the one who wanted her to breastfeed when they found out that they were having a biological child. She had tried to give him everything he wanted and now she was gone forever. He should have at least been able to catch on that more was going on with her than just hormones and postpartum depression. He should have been more concerned about the incident when they were dating. He should have confronted her and seen how he could help her. He should have done something.

"I'm sorry Breena." Jimmy whispered as he fell to the floor.

* * *

His confrontation with Senior, left Gibbs feeling frustrated and depressed. That old bastard had tried to kill his own son for a watch and a fancy car. Poor Victoria was just a pawn in an evil scheme of greed and heartlessness. He didn't even seem to care that a little girl was dead and her mother had been so distraught that she had taken her own life. All he was concerned about was the fact that he didn't get the damned Rolls Royce, because he had failed to kill Tony. On top of all that, the Reynosa's were the reason that he had tried to kill Tony. Those bastards had very nearly ruined his whole life again. The good news in all of this. Was that Tony was still alive and Senior was facing a hefty prison sentence. In all honesty. The Senior DiNozzo, would be lucky if he ever saw the light of day again. Two counts of attempted murder on a federal agent could add up to, two consecutive life sentences. Tori's death would be twenty five to life for sure. Aiding a drug cartel would tack on at least another twenty five years. Of course he knew all to well that no matter how much time Senior spent in prison. It wouldn't make any difference to Jimmy and Tony. Jimmy would still have to live with the loss of his family and Tony would have to live with not only the ramifications of the accident but also the fact. That it his own father had tried to kill him. His heart ached for his boys and he would give anything to be able to ease their pain. At least he could help Jimmy with his pain. He had been there and he knew everything that Jimmy was going through. He could guide him through the bad times and cheer for him through the good. Tony on the other hand. He had never experienced anything even close to what Tony was going through. He had never inadvertently caused the death of an innocent and Jackson had never done anything like what Senior had done to Tony. Jack had never even as much as made Jethro wait extra time after school to make a little extra cash at the store. The older Gibbs was probably rolling over in his grave at the concept of Senior trying to murder Tony for material possessions. While Gibbs couldn't pretend to understand what Tony was enduring. He could be the support that Tony so desperately needed in this horrible time.

* * *

It was dark before Jimmy woke up. His face and side were sore from lying on the cold tile floor all afternoon and he was dizzy from thirst. It occurred to him that he had missed at least one meal and that meant at least one dose of insulin. He should probably go to the hospital and get checked out. He didn't think that he needed an ambulance. So he began to dial, Gibbs's number. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. The room began to swirl and the floor became closer and closer until he was shaking violently on the hard tile. The last thought he had before he lost consciousness. He hadn't take insulin or checked his blood sugar in over twenty four hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy be OK or will there be yet another loss to explain to Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Not This Way

Gibbs had just turned into the hospital's parking lot, when his phone began to ring. By the time he had pulled into a parking space and got to his phone. He had already missed Jimmy's call. Only about thirty seconds had passed between the call ending and him grabbing his phone. He was sure that Jimmy would still have his phone nearby and would pick up right away. He called the kid back but Jimmy never picked up. He tried two or three more times. He knew right away that Jimmy was in trouble. He started to dial nine-one-one. Before realizing that no nine-one-one operator would dispatch emergency vehicles, simply because a man had not answered his phone. He tossed his phone down, peeled out of the parking lot, and sped down the street. Sincerely hoping that he would find the kid alive. He made it to Ducky's house in record time. He saw Ducky's, Morgan in the driveway and wondered if an ambulance was on the way. He jumped out of the car, ran to the porch, and began pounding on the front door. Moments later Ducky came to the door. He was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was soaking wet.

"Heavens Jethro, what is going on?" Ducky questioned.

"Is Jimmy OK?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Jimmy? He is not here. He is at his and Breena's house collecting the remainder of his belongings. Why do you ask?" Ducky questioned.

"He called me a while ago and when I tried to call him back. He would not pick up. There were only seconds between the missed call and me trying to call him back." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear. I am sincerely hoping that this would not be an issue but now am certain that my fears have been confirmed." Ducky replied, nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy left his diabetes kit, on the counter." Ducky explained.

"Yeah but he has an extra one, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but he keeps that in the van." Ducky replied.

"So Jimmy has been without his insulin all day?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"Lets go!" Gibbs cried, grabbing his friend's hand and dragging him towards the truck.

* * *

Ducky was still closing his door, when Gibbs backed out of the driveway. The older man gave his friend a nervous glance. He hadn't thought much of it when he came home and saw Jimmy's kit sitting on the counter. He doubted that any of the food in his assistant's fridge was any good anymore and he didn't see Jimmy having much money. He had thought that Jimmy had come back to the house to eat and then accidentally left the kit when he went back. It was only when Jethro came and said that Jimmy was not answering his phone. That he became concerned. His concern and Jethro's speeding made the trip interesting. The speed made it feel like the drive was only seconds but his concern made it feel as though hours had passed before they got to Jimmy's house. He was relieved that the door was unlocked and Jethro and him could just go inside. They burst through the front door and tore through the living room before finding Jimmy lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. A small pool of blood had formed around his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked.

"Diabetic shock, coupled with head trauma. Call an ambulance now!" Ducky explained.

* * *

Tony tossed and turned in his hospital bed. Gibbs had left that afternoon to go and help Jimmy with something and had never come back. Visitors hours were almost over and he had only see Gibbs for a short time that day and Jimmy hadn't come at all. Tony was sure that he had done something stupid, to land him in here but he could not remember what it had been.

" _Dr. Victoria Majors please report to CCU Room, C284. Dr Victoria Majors please report to CCU room, C284"_ An ominous voice called over the intercom.

* * *

Hearing that announcement caused Tony's heart to race in his chest. _Victoria_. With that it was all rushing back to him. Tony had made it to the Palmer's to watch Victoria that night but it had not ended well. Suddenly he was no longer in his hospital room. He was driving down the road with Melissa beside him and Victoria in the backseat. He heard the screech of his tires followed by the crash. Metal on metal, Melisa's cries and his own shocked gasp. Then he was on the hot road, desperately trying to revive Victoria. He was a murderer. He had killed his friend's child. No wonder Jimmy had not been coming around. He probably hated him and was well within his right too. Because right now. Tony hated himself too. Then another cruel thought came to him. Melisa was in the car that night as well. He had heard her cry but to his knowledge he had not seen her since the crash. Was she OK? Was she alive and well? Had she been injured? If so were the injuries severe or had he killed her as well. Poor Joel and Madelyn had already lost so much. They probably hated him as well and if he had killed at least one innocent child. Than Gibbs was bound to hate him too. He was sure that Vance, Ducky, Abby, McGee, and Bishop were all siding with Gibbs, Joel, and Jimmy. Everybody hated him and it made him sick to his stomach. He pulled the blanket under his head, drew his knees up to his chest and cried. He cried for Victoria's death, the Palmer's pain, and for his own stupidity.

* * *

The ambulance sped down the road and Ducky tightly gripped his assistant's hand. It was an hour before Jethro and him arrived to Jimmy's side and it was twenty-four minutes before the ambulance arrived. Jimmy had lay there in diabetic shock and bleeding from his head for an hour and a half. An ugly high pitched scream filled the ambulance. Ducky's head shot up and he saw that the heart monitor was flat.

"Not like this Mr. Palmer. Please not like this." Ducky pleaded.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Jimmy will be needing an order from Gibbs and Tony too. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Coming To

The medics managed to revive Jimmy before the ambulance arrived to the hospital. They lost him again in the ER but managed to get him back once more. It took longer the second time and as soon as he was revived Jimmy was rushed back towards the main hallway. Ducky heard one of the doctors say something about the ICU. Though it hadn't been said directly, Ducky knew that the doctors and paramedics were not confident in Jimmy's survival. He stumbled to the nearest chair, feeling both distraught and confused. He hoped and prayed that Jimmy had only accidentally forgotten to take his insulin and done intentionally as an attempt on his own life. Jimmy had been severely depressed in the past few weeks and he had said at least once that death would be so simple. He also hadn't slept properly since the night that Tori was killed. He hated feeling that way but maybe it would be better if Jimmy died. He was so lost and broken without his family and if he survived he would have to face the trial all alone. Then again if Jimmy died, poor Anthony would never forgive himself.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked, sitting down beside Ducky.

"He's coded twice; once in the ambulance and once in the ER. He has been rushed to the ICU but I do not know anything yet." Ducky explained.

"Has his diabetes put him in the hospital before?" Gibbs asked.

"Twice during his time here at NCIS. After being kidnapped by Jonas and again after the Lincoln incident. Both were precautionary. The only other time was when he was thirteen and took chances with his health. He was hospitalized for over a week after that." Ducky explained.

"Did he do this on purpose?" Gibbs asked.

"I sincerely hope not but it sure seems that way." Ducky sighed.

* * *

The first thing that Jimmy noticed when he came to was his splitting headache. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying in a hospital bed. He had vague memories of standing in the kitchen of his former home. Had he fallen and busted his skull open on the counter? If so could that mean that the past few weeks were just a horrible nightmare? Was it possible that he had been out longer than he thought and that Breena had simply gone to check on Tori? He shakily raised his hand to his face and saw that his wedding band was gone. He only took his ring off at work and only so it didn't end up in a body or getting caught on something in the field. He always had it on when he was outside of work. Unless they took it off when he was admitted or it was with Breena. That meant that the past few weeks really had happened and that Breena and Tori really were dead. Some time past it could have been seconds or it could have been hours but eventually his door opened.

"Oh wonderful you are awake. You gave us all a scare Mr. Palmer." A nurse named Shirley said in a sing song voice.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"You past out from diabetic shock and slammed your head into the kitchen floor in the process. Your blood sugar is still dangerously low. It plummeted to about fifty and you crashed twice before we could get it up. It is only sixty-five at the present time and you won't be moved from the ICU until it as at least seventy. You are also severely dehydrated and suffered a moderate concussion. You spit your head open but you did not sustain a skull fracture." Shirley explained.

"How long have I been out?" Jimmy asked.

"Approximately twelve hours" Shirley replied.

"Approximately?" Jimmy questioned.

"You had been unconscious for over an hour before your friend found you." Shirley explained.

"Who found me?" Jimmy asked.

"A man by the name of Gibbs." Shirley replied.

"How did Gibbs find me?" Jimmy asked.

"Said you called him but when he called you back he got dead air." Shirley explained.

"Are Breena and Tori still alive?" Jimmy asked.

"No I am afraid not. I am so sorry." Shirley apologized.

"I was afraid of that but I was hoping that I was wrong." Jimmy sighed.

"Well at least you are not suffering from amnesia. That's always a rough one. I only saw on patient forget his greatest tragedy and I honestly hope to never see it again." Shirley explained.

"I think I know that you are talking about and yeah I don't want to feel that way." Jimmy replied.

"Is their anything that I can do for you?" Shirley asked.

"What am I allowed to drink?" Jimmy asked.

"Water only and the doctor wants you to have something either sugary or with lots of protein to make up for what you lost. Though you are receiving IV nutrients." Shirley explained.

"Not super hungry but I could go for some ice water." Jimmy replied.

"Coming right up." Shirley replied.

"Thank you" Jimmy replied, gratefully.

* * *

Tony's heart was pounding inside his chest. Twelve hours had passed since he had begun to regain his memory and suddenly everything was coming back to him. Breena and her family blamed him and Tony couldn't really fault them for that. It was the team's finger pointing that hurt him the most. Melissa had survived but she had broken her arm. Joel and her were supportive and understanding but he couldn't get a reading on Gibbs. Jimmy seemed to be on his side but it was hard to tell. The sucker punch to the gut came when he remembered how he ended up in this bed. The team, his family, those he thought he could trust most in the wold. Were the ones who had put him in here. They had beaten him with in an inch of his life. They had done it in the middle of the bullpen and shockingly it was Vance who had come to his rescue. His life was over. Why couldn't he have just died that night? Why did Gibbs insist on saving him?

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy and Tony are reunited in the next chapter and it is healing for both men. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. I Need You

Jimmy was going to be in the ICU at least for the rest of the night. He was feeling much better thanks to the IV's that were dehydrating him and bringing his blood sugar back to a healthy level. It had been years since his sugar had dropped that low and he was initially terrified when he woke up in the hospital. Fearing that his condition had taken a turn for the worse. Until her remembered that he had been without his insulin and food for twenty-four hours. He kicked himself when he visualized the bag sitting on Ducky's counter. How could he have been so stupid? He was always so careful. At least somebody had found him. As depressed as he was over the loss of his family and as desperately as he wanted to be with them again. Something was telling him that he still had a purpose here NCIS needed him and more importantly so did Tony. Who knows maybe he would marry again and have a new family. Though he would never be able to replace Breena and Tori. Maybe he would be able to find love again one day. He just had to start being more careful. He fell back asleep and before he knew it morning had arrived and a doctor was standing in his room. Along with a man who wore a dark brown blazer and pair of navy blue slacks.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, Mr. Palmer." Dr. Ross greeted.

"I am I getting released?" Jimmy asked.

"Not yet we are going to move you down to a regular room. At least for a little while." Dr. Ross replied.

"OK but who is he?" Jimmy asked pointing to the other man.

"Good morning Jimmy, my name is Dr. Rayne and I am a psychologist." Dr. Rayne introduced.

"Psychologist?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I have a few questions for you." Dr. Rayne replied.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

"Is it true that your daughter was killed in a drunk driving crash and then a week later your wife took her own life?" Dr. Rayne asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"I assume that those events left you feeling depressed and helpless? As if you were totally alone in the world? Even when there were countless others around?" Dr. Rayne asked.

"Yes of course, who wouldn't feel that way?" Jimmy asked, suddenly realizing what this was.

"Now you had gone over twenty four hours without taking insulin or monitoring your diabetes? You even left your kit on your friend's counter." Dr. Rayne commented.

"Yes that happened." Jimmy replied.

"Are you suicidal?" Dr. Rayne asked.

"No I am depressed and sometimes I do wish that I had died too but I am not suicidal. I still have a little hope." Jimmy explained.

"That is good to hear. Still I want you to seek the help of a therapist and join a support group. A colleague of mine runs an excellent group for parents who have lost children and I know several great general grief support groups. I will print off a list of information for you." Dr. Rayne explained.

"My friend, he needs help too. He was driving with Tori that night and he needs help but everybody attacked him." Jimmy remarked.

"Who is your friend?" Dr. Rayne asked.

"Tony DiNozzo" Jimmy replied.

"He is a patient here. I will speak with his primary doctor." Dr. Rayne replied.

"Thank you doctor." Jimmy replied gratefully.

* * *

Even though Jimmy was awake and had been declared competent. Ducky still saw to it that Jimmy would be put in the same room as Tony. When Jimmy was declared stable enough to be moved to a regular room. Both men were in a great deal of emotional pain and needed some time to talk, just the two of them. He looked over at Jethro who looked so tired and distraught. He had probably aged fifteen years since this ordeal with Anthony had begun and Ducky was not doing much better himself. He ached for his assistant. All he wanted was for the younger man to be happy again. While he knew that talking to Tony would magically bring the old Jimmy back. It would take months of therapy and support to get that Jimmy back. If he ever came back at all that is and Tony would likely never even be close to the same. The older man was holding on to hope that Jimmy talking to Tony would send both men in the right direction.

* * *

Tony peaked out from under his blankets. The sun was shining through his window. It was a gorgeous day outside but for Tony it was bleak and dreary. His guilt about the accident had warped his view of the world and he wanted nothing more than for his life to end. He hated Gibbs for saving him. Gibbs had been there when he first woke up. The older man was trying to talk him down but to Tony it made no difference. He just hid under the blanket and cried. Until eventually Tony was left alone again while the former Marine went on a coffee run. The door to his room opened and he looked up to see Jimmy being wheeled into his room hooked up to an IV. Instantly Tony was confused. He was under the impression that all rooms were supposed to be private and he had no idea why Jimmy was in the hospital. Unless oh God, had Jimmy attempted suicide, because of him?

"Oh God" Tony gasped.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Palmer? Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Diabetic shock and severe dehydration." Jimmy replied.

"That wasn't because of me, was it?" Tony asked.

"No I was just stupid." Jimmy replied.

"Good because I would feel terrible if I hurt you. More than I already did." Tony sighed.

"You didn't hurt me Tony. The drunk driver did. You have been nothing but a friend to me and please don't go blaming yourself." Jimmy explained.

"It's hard not to. Anytime I close my eyes I see the accident. I want to be dead. I want to be dead. I am sorry." Tony sobbed.

"Don't apologize to me. I don't blame you." Jimmy replied.

"But the team does and so does Breena." Tony replied.

"The team doesn't count and Breena oh God, Tony! Breena killed herself! Her bastard father ignored my pleas that she was in trouble and she killed herself!" Jimmy cried.

"Great! I killed her too! I am sorry Jimmy! You should shoot me! Borrow Gibbs's rifle and shoot me the way Gibbs shot Pedro Hernandez." Tony sobbed.

"Shooting you would do nothing it was the drunk driver's fault that Tori is dead and Ed's fault that Breena is dead." Jimmy assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony finally listen to Jimmy? I am going to check in with the team in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Progression

By all appearances Tony was fast asleep in the bed beside Jimmy's but Jimmy knew that was far from true. He knew that Tony was just pretending to be asleep. So that he would not have to talk anymore. Words could not express how much he regretted telling Tony about Breena. He just wanted Tony to hear everything, before he heard it from the wrong person. He hated that Tony was blaming himself for Breena's suicide. Breena was so depressed and broken. There was nothing that anyone could have done, she was just too far gone and Jimmy was fearing that Tony was heading down the same path.

"Tony?" Jimmy called.

"What?" Tony asked, tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" Tony asked.

"Because you are my friend." Jimmy replied.

"Was. I was your friend." Tony retorted.

"Why wouldn't I be your friend anymore?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh come on Jimmy! You know why! I was driving the night your daughter died. I am the reason your wife killed herself. I am the reason you didn't take your meds and are lying in this bed right now. If you had died. I would have wiped out an entire family. Instead I just left you alone. I made you into Gibbs. I am no different than Pedro Hernandez." Tony explained.

"Pedro Hernandez was a bastard who intentionally murdered Gibbs's family. Because Shannon tried to get him put away for murder. You are an innocent man who got hit by somebody who chose to drink and drive. I know that you would have it any other way." Jimmy explained.

"Being in a coma is the only reason I have slept since the accident. Before that I couldn't close my eyes without seeing her. Even when I was lying there. I saw her. It just flashed over and over. I wanted to die but Gibbs wouldn't let me. So I just lay there in that coma and hoped that Gibbs would give me permission. When he finally did. I realized that he was broken. I realized that he needed me. So I fought and I woke up. Now I am wishing that I had taken Gibbs up on his offer. I wish that I had died. Because I am never going to be OK again." Tony explained.

"Here's the thing Tony. I am never going to be OK again either but I am going to be even worse off if I lose you." Jimmy explained.

"I could never be this kind to somebody." Tony sniffed.

"For your sake. I sincerely hope that you never have to. Because this is the worst pain ever. It is hard to look at somebody and know they were driving when your child was killed. It is even worse to know that this person is innocent but the world is so against them. The people that person trusted as family betrayed him. They see him as worse than Hitler. To know that you will never be able to help your friend but he will never be able to help you either." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy" Tony whispered.

"No Tony. I have enough people worrying for me. You worry for yourself." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Abby sat in waiting. She was waiting for Gibbs to come and visit her in prison. She waited everyday and she perked up every time a guard approached her cell but Gibbs never came. Neither did Vance, Ducky, Jimmy, or even Breena. Her own family had even written her off neither Luca nor Kyle had cared to visit her or even all. Her only visitors thus far had been her lawyer and DiNozzo Senior but she had seen on the news that Senior had been killed by Fornell. Now only her lawyer would come and he always brought bad news. Abby could deal with all of this. If Gibbs would just come to see her but he never would come. Her beloved Gibbs, had chosen Tony over her. He had picked a murderer over her and it made her sick. She was the favored one and Tony was nothing. She wondered what he had done to make Gibbs take his side. One day she would find out and she would take Tony down, for blackmailing her beloved Gibbs.

* * *

Bishop studied herself in the dirty mirror in her cell. She was already beginning to build up muscle. At least some good had come out of this ordeal. Jake had officially ended their marriage and she would likely be spending the rest of her life in jail. She used to think that Tony was such a nice guy but then he had betrayed Jimmy and then her, Abby, and McGee. She prayed that she got out of here and she could beat Tony to death. She wanted justice for Jimmy and for baby Victoria. No she needed it.

* * *

McGee slinked into the large, dank room and took a seat in the front row. The weekly writing classes were his saving grace. Internal Affairs had nailed his ass over the Foxwoods incident. It made him sick to think that if Tony had been the one to turn off the radio. He would have gotten off with a slap on the wrist at best. Meanwhile he was going to be spending the rest of his life in prison. Nobody had responded to his letters and Vance had written him off. Delilah had dumped him and was already dating a guy from her handicapped adults support group. He couldn't see Abby and Bishop or even be in contact with him. He was all alone in this miserable world and these writing classes were all he had left. He was working on a new "Deep Six" novel. It was based on Tori's death but in the book. It was Tommy who went to prison. He was arrested for murder and was facing the death penalty. At least somewhere justice was being served...

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy may have finally made progress with Tony. New chapter will be up so** **on. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Coming Changes

Jimmy was released from the hospital the next day and Tony ended up being released that same afternoon. Gibbs managed to find an outpatient physical rehabilitation center that was about twenty minutes from Stillwater and the pair was due to leave bright and early the next morning. Jimmy had flat out decided that he would be going up to Stillwater with them. Tony would need extra help and Jimmy honestly didn't think that he would last on his own. Jimmy packed his bags and got all of Larry's paperwork together.

"Are you moving out?" Ducky asked, stepping into Jimmy's rooms.

"Yeah I am going with Gibbs and Tony to Stillwater." Jimmy replied.

"Funny Jethro did not mention that you would be joining them." Ducky commented.

"He doesn't know yet." Jimmy explained.

"Well I advise that you tell him tonight. You know that Jethro is not a fan of surprises." Ducky reminded.

"I was just heading over there." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Ducky replied.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"I am fine. I am just sad to see you go." Ducky sighed.

"I can't be here anymore. I just can't." Jimmy replied.

"I understand." Ducky replied.

* * *

One by one Jimmy carried his bags out to the car and put them in the backseat. He then took Larry's leash and walked him out to the car. He put Larry in the passenger seat and walked over to the drivers seat. On the way to Gibbs's house. He passed by his former home. Everything was cleared out and a for sale sign had already been posted on the lawn. It was official. He would never go home again. He would never again be in the only home his daughter had ever known. He would never sleep in the room that he shared with Breena again, the room where their daughter was created. It cut him like a knife but it also came as a relief. That house held a lot of pain too and it would take a lot of work to rid the bathroom of Breena's bloodstains. Whoever moved in would know the story but they would not see the blood nor would they be haunted by the memories. Their child may sleep in Tori's room but they would never know that the previous occupant had died. That was what Jimmy wanted to forget but he never would. It was a part of his life now and all he could do was cope and try to move on.

* * *

After a brief pause, Jimmy took one last look at his old home and headed on his way. He kept telling himself that he would make knew memories in Stillwater but he still questioned his choices. Part of him secretly hoped that Gibbs would not approve of him joining them. Though he really did need to get away from DC. He pulled into Gibbs's driveway, grabbed Larry leash and climbed out of the car. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. He knew that Gibbs kept the door unlocked but he didn't want to risk frightening Tony or walking in at the wrong time. Moments later Gibbs walked up to the door and ushered him inside.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to go with you guys to Stillwater." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I just. I need a change of scenery." Jimmy replied.

"It will do you good but I will need to get Tony's approval. He is not well yet and I do not want to over stress him." Gibbs explained.

"I understand" Jimmy assured.

* * *

Tony sat up in his bed in Gibbs's guest room. In the morning they would be moving up to Stillwater and based on the call he had overheard. Gibbs was planning on selling his house. The house he had shared with Shannon and Kelly. This house held so many memories for the old man and Tony was the reason he was going to lose it. Why must he screw everything up? Gibbs probably had to sell the house, because of all the time and money he put into caring for him and it made Tony sick to his stomach. There was a knock on his door, Tony looked up, and saw Jimmy walking inside behind Gibbs.

"Hi Tony" Jimmy greeted.

"Oh hi Jimmy." Tony greeted.

"Tony, I was wondering. If I could come up to Stillwater with Gibbs and you?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you really want you or did my idiocy and selfishness put you on the street?" Tony asked.

"I need a change and I want to help you." Jimmy explained.

"I guess it can't hurt." Tony sighed.

* * *

Ed Slater stepped into the room that Breena had lived in when she was a teenager. They had moved here just after her mother died. So Breena must have been twelve or thirteen. She was even younger than that when she began to show signs of the disease. A teacher sent home a note from school stating that young Breena appeared to be mentally ill. Which was especially concerning. Due to her mother's bipolar disorder. Three days later Doris had taken her own life. The town they lived in Florida was about thirty minutes from Miami and a fairly small town. Where everybody knew everybody. All their neighbors blamed him for Doris's death. It was not his fault. He just wanted the perfect suburban family and he could not have that. If his wife was crazy. He was supposed to be the victim but then Breena's teacher sent home that dammed note. Breena started taking the pills in college and it infuriated him. He was relieved when she went off the pills and even better. Her suicide could be the thing that made Jimmy pay. He had probably paid that bastard Tony off, to kill sweet Victoria.

"Don't worry Breena. You will not have to be ashamed like your mother. Because I know that, Jimmy and Tony are the reason you are gone. Not your illness. You were never sick. It was all a lie. Your teacher had it in for me." Ed spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Stillwater bring healing for Tony and Jimmy? Ed will sign his death warrant very soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	50. Starting Over

Bright and early the next morning Jimmy was on the way to Stillwater, with Gibbs and Tony. As hard as it was to leave behind the only home he had ever really known. It felt good to be making a fresh start. To move somewhere, where people did not know his tragedy and did not blame Tony for what happened. More than anything he hoped to find understanding in Stillwater. People who understood that while Tony was driving that night. He was not to blame for the accident. Understanding that he missed his wife and little girl but he really did want to be happy again. Gibbs had loaded the three's possessions into the back of his truck and was driving Tony. Who was not yet physically or emotionally ready to drive yet. While Jimmy traveled alone with Larry and, his diabetes supplies. Due to having to stop several times, to allow Larry to do his business. Jimmy arrived to Stillwater nearly an hour after Gibbs and Tony. He had only been to the town twice but managed to find Jackson Gibbs's house with relative ease. When Jimmy arrived Gibbs was unloading the truck. Jimmy put Larry in the back yard and began helping Gibbs.

"You fell behind us, are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Had to walk Larry around and give him water." Jimmy explained.

"He make the trip, OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah but he is a bit stir crazy." Jimmy replied.

"So is DiNozzo. Of course the poor guy has been in the hospital for weeks." Gibbs explained.

"He doing OK otherwise?" Jimmy asked.

"As well as to be expected." Gibbs replied.

"Where is he?" Jimmy asked.

"Inside icing his knee. Get the rest of your stuff and then you can go talk to him." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Jimmy replied, grabbing two of his bags from the back of the truck.

* * *

Tony was sitting on Jackson Gibbs's old couch, his leg stretched out in front of him, and a pack of ice was resting on his knee. Jimmy had announced the night before that he would be joining them in Stillwater. Which left Tony feeling even more conflicted and depressed. It was bad enough that he had forced Gibbs to uproot and move to Stillwater. Now Jimmy had decided to move too. Meaning he had forced two people from the homes they had shared with their families. The door opened, Jimmy walked inside, set his bags down, and then sat beside him on the arm of the couch.

"Hey Jimmy" Tony muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"My knee is pretty sore." Tony admitted.

"You getting around OK, otherwise?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but the therapy is grueling." Tony explained.

"It has to be. Just be glad that your leg is healing and the doctors think that you will be back to normal soon." Jimmy explained.

"Guess I did get lucky." Tony sighed.

"How are you otherwise?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Are you doing better emotionally?" Jimmy asked.

"I gotta go. Gibbs wants me to meet with the new physical therapists and I want to be in sweats in case they put me through a workout." Tony scoffed, picking up his crutches and leaving the room

"OK, but we have to talk about it later." Jimmy replied.

"We'll see" Tony mumbled.

"No! Tony! We are talking about this!" Jimmy snapped.

"Fine!" Tony snapped.

* * *

Gibbs brought the last of his bags in and put them up in Jack's old room. He had set Tony up in his childhood room and Jimmy would be in the guest room. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes to spare before he had to take Tony to PT. He sat on Jack's bed and looked up at the ceiling. He would give anything for his dad to be here. Because certainly the old man would be much better at helping Tony. Than he could ever be. He was never good at comforting people but at least Jimmy had come along. The younger man was so calm and gentle, and he was equally desperate to help Tony through this ordeal. He heard Tony shuffling around in the next room. He pulled himself off the bed, walked across the hall to Tony's room, and knocked on the door.

"It's time to go." Gibbs called.

"Almost ready!" Tony called back.

"You need help?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm good." Tony replied.

"Alright, I will be downstairs." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs walked downstairs and found Jimmy sitting on the couch, running his fingers through Larry's fir. He took a seat near the younger man and began to scratch Larry's ears.

"Tony say anything to you?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried to talk to him but he just snapped at me and made an excuse to leave." Jimmy replied.

"When is he going to start coming around?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony is just as broken as I am. As you were. It is going to be a long time before he is back to normal. If he ever does get better." Jimmy explained.

"Shit" Gibbs sighed.

"At least you had the sense to make him come home with you. If he were alone. He probably would have done something stupid by now." Jimmy explained.

"Still don't fully trust him.. it's going to be a while before I leave him alone." Gibbs replied.

"Good and don't worry. I can sit with him if you ever just need to get out." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks kid" Gibbs replied.

"It's no trouble at all. Tony means the world to me." Jimmy assured.

"Same here, I just wish he would see that." Gibbs agreed.

"Me too. Me too." Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Tony changed into his sweats and began to make his way downstairs. Gibbs and Jimmy were sitting on the couch and he could tell that they were talking about him. They didn't trust him, they thought that he was some kind of nutcase. They had moved him out of DC and wouldn't let him be alone. Because they thought he was crazy. He was not crazy, he really did deserve to die.

* * *

 **A/N: Good thing nobody trusts Tony to be alone. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Here

As it turned out Gibbs did not fully trust Jimmy either. Because he ended up having to go with Gibbs and Tony to Tony's therapy appointment. If he was being perfectly honest, he didn't fully trust himself to be alone either. The last time he had been alone. He had forgotten to monitor his diabetes for a full twenty four hours. Besides he really did want to be there for Tony. Visitors were not allowed into the PT room, unless it was under special circumstances. So Gibbs and him were sitting on a bench outside the room waiting for Tony to come out. Jimmy had taken his glasses off and was rubbing his temples. As much as he was hurting, he was still more concerned for Tony. His concern for his friend was ever growing. Tony had cried the entire drive to the therapy center and neither Gibbs nor Jimmy could get him to open up.

"Everything OK, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Why was Tony crying?" Jimmy asked.

"Why do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"Right but I mean is he feeling guilty or is he just that broken or what?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony is destroyed by guilt but with any luck if we stay by his side he will find his way." Gibbs explained.

"I wish I had stayed home that night." Jimmy sighed.

"You can't change the past and trust me I wish that I could." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Tony finished his therapy and everybody went home. Jimmy was now sitting cross legged on his bed. It was a double bed with a pale blue comforter and light green sheets. The room had a fairly tropical theme which was shocking to Jimmy. Granted he didn't know Jackson that well but the senior Gibbs had not seemed like a beach guy. He was a lot like Jethro actually but older and a lot more talkative and open. A picture sat on the nightstand of a very young Jackson Gibbs in his Army/Air Force Uniform and a beautiful red headed woman who must have been Jethro's mother. The picture was taken high up but Jimmy was certain that Anne was pregnant with Jethro in that picture.

"Dinner will be ready in ten." Gibbs said.

"Oh OK" Jimmy rambled.

"That was taken the day my dad got back from the war. He was supposed to be gone a year but he messed up his knee in the fifth month and ended up getting back three weeks before I was born. My mom said it was a God thing." Gibbs explained.

"She was beautiful." Jimmy remarked.

"She was" Gibbs sighed.

"How old were you when she died?" Jimmy asked.

"Nine, my dad set this room up for her. She loved the beach. He preferred a creek, lake, or river in the middle of the woods but when she got sick and we knew there was no hope. He wanted to take her to the beach but there wasn't money and she was too weak. So he did the next best thing." Gibbs explained.

"He must have really loved her." Jimmy remarked.

"He did and that's why it was so hard when he found out that LJ had helped her die." Gibbs explained.

"LJ helped her die?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah he turned his back and she overdosed. That's why they didn't talk for forty years." Gibbs explained.

"But it wasn't his fault." Jimmy sighed.

"Jack learned that in the end." Gibbs replied.

"At least there's that." Jimmy replied.

"Actually maybe LJ could help Tony." Gibbs remarked.

"Maybe he could." Jimmy replied brushing off the fact that Gibbs was not listening to him.

"I am going to call him." Gibbs replied.

"Do that" Jimmy agreed.

* * *

Tony looked around Gibbs's childhood room. He still could not understand why his boss had given him his childhood room. He certainly did not deserve it and even worse Jimmy was stuck in the tiny guest room across the hall. Jimmy shouldn't be here, Gibbs shouldn't be here, and he certainly did not deserve to be here. He desperately wanted to go for a walk but apparently he could not be trusted to be alone and, Gibbs was cooking dinner and Jimmy was resting. So he just walked over to the bed and looked out the window. Theoretically this would be the ideal place to start over. Because nobody knew his story but they would learn it before long. Jimmy or Gibbs would tell everybody and they would start hating him, just like everybody back home had.

"Dinner's ready" Jimmy said.

"Oh OK" Tony sighed.

"Gibbs is going to get you some help." Jimmy replied.

"Don't bother, I am a killer." Tony mumbled.

"Tony" Jimmy whispered, walking over and placing his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"When will we get back to normal?" Tony asked.

"We won't but with have each other." Jimmy assured.

"I don't deserve you." Tony argued.

"No you don't deserve the way you were treated back home." Jimmy corrected.

* * *

LJ Moore was sitting on his couch enjoying the "TIME LIFE, WORLD WAR TWO" series that Jackson had given him. It was the last gift old Jack had given him before he died. He still missed the old guy and truly wished that he had made up with him sooner. Maybe he had been wrong but still he wished that they had talked sooner. He now knew that he could never get those forty years back. He heard his phone ringing and leaned over and picked up his Jitterbug phone.

"Hello?"

"LJ? It's me Jethro."

"Jethro? What's up?"

"I actually need your help with something. If your up to it."

"For you Jethro, always. So what do you need?"

"My friend Tony was involved in a fatal car accident. Physically he is OK but mentally he is really struggling and I just thought that you could help after everything that happened with my parents all those years ago. Again if you are up for it."

"I will be more than happy to help you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully LJ will be able to help Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	52. Understanding

LJ was supposed to come over and talk to Tony that afternoon. While he knew that it would likely take a long time for results to show. Jimmy sincerely hoped that Tony would be helped right away. The walls in Jack's house were much thinner than Jimmy had anticipated and he could hear Tony crying throughout the night. Eventually Gibbs had gone into Tony's room and Jimmy could hear the older man gently reassuring Tony or trying to. At the breakfast table it was blatantly obvious that nobody had gotten any sleep that night. Gibbs pounded at least seven cups of coffee, Tony was resting his head on the table, and Jimmy was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You didn't get any sleep either, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"No but it always takes me a few nights to be able to sleep in a new house." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah same here." Gibbs lied.

"Any plans for today?" Jimmy asked.

"Just, Tony's appointment." Gibbs replied.

"You want to go down to the General Store and get some supplies?" Jimmy asked.

"That is an excellent idea." Gibbs replied.

"Is their a pharmacy in town?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah Joe's, it's right across the street from the General Store." Gibbs replied.

"Are they good?" Jimmy asked.

"They are excellent, they saved Jack's life when they realized that he was mixing over the counter pills with a prescription and that was causing his memory issues." Gibbs explained.

"Great, because I need to change the address on my diabetes supplies." Jimmy explained.

"Yes you do. Would you like to go now?" Gibbs asked.

"No I am good for another week." Jimmy assured.

"How often do you get new supplies?" Gibbs asked.

"Monthly" Jimmy replied.

"Can't you get them delivered here?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I actually did that for a while but then my needles got stolen from the mailbox and ever sine I have been uneasy." Jimmy explained.

"Better to be safe than sorry I suppose." Gibbs replied.

"What time does Tony have Physical Therapy?" Jimmy asked.

"Eleven" Gibbs replied.

"Oh we need to get going then." Jimmy remarked, looking at his phone.

"Shit, we do." Gibbs gasped.

* * *

It was only his second physical therapy session and Tony was beginning to wonder if his therapists were actively trying to murder him. He didn't have much of a will to live but the idea of collapsing in a puddle of his own sweat and possible sick, in a pair of smelly and worn sweats. Made him utterly nauseous He was suicidal but he did want to die with some dignity.

"Come on Tony!" Brett called. As Tony struggled to bend his knee.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tony asked.

"This is good for you? Don't you want to be in tip top shape?" Brett asked.

"Not this much." Tony sighed.

"Come on Tony. It will get easier." Brett assured.

"No it won't! It will never get easier! Doesn't anybody understand what I have been through? Because I have been through hell!" Tony snapped.

"Tony?" Brett asked.

"Nevermind, let's just get done." Tony sighed, miserably.

* * *

LJ Moore pulled into Jack's driveway for the first time in a year and a half. The last time he was in this house, Jack was still alive. It was actually just a day or two before Jack died. Something that still stung his heart. It wasn't until the night before that he remembered that his eldest granddaughter had been in the same accident. Melisa had escaped with only a broken arm and the accident had completely slipped LJ's mind and he could understand why Joel and Melissa only brought it up the one time. His heart broke for everybody involved. He hated that his granddaughter had to endure such a tragedy, he could not imagine the guilt that Tony must be feeling and he ached for that poor baby and her family. So many lives altered and shattered. All because of a selfish drunk driver. He got out of the car and walked up the drive. He knocked once on the door and Jethro called for him to come inside. He stepped into the house and saw Jethro sitting on the couch with Tony.

"Hello Tony" LJ greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" Gibbs hissed.

"Sorry, hello LJ." Tony sighed.

"To answer your question Tony. I am here to help you." LJ explained.

"How can you help me?" Tony questioned.

"Because I have been there. How you are being treated is how I was treated after Jethro's mom died and that was the reason I did not know Joel until he was an adult." LJ explained.

"You really understand?" Tony asked.

"Yes I do" LJ replied.

"So you really know what it's like, to feel so miserable that death seems like the only relief?" Tony questioned.

"Yes son, I do." LJ replied.

"I am sick of being a monster." Tony admitted.

"I know" LJ calmly assured.

* * *

Tony was talking to LJ and Gibbs had gone off to catch up with a few old friends from his childhood. Leaving Jimmy to his own devices. He didn't want to disrupt the therapy session nor did he feel like leaving the house. So he just sat in his room and thumbed through an ancient romance novel he had found on the bedside table. He was so lost in the cheesy romance. That the sound of his phone ringing jolted him back to reality.

"Hello?"

"James Palmer?"

"This is he."

"This is Nathan Fuller from the law firm of Cassius, Heller, and Tawny."

"And?"

"Wayne Cassius is visiting family this week but am his assistant and he received a call this morning. Edward Slater has been charged with tampering with evidence."

* * *

 **A/N: What evidence was Ed tampering with and why? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	53. Trials

Things were finally starting to look up for Jimmy and Tony. Two months had passed since Jimmy moved with Gibbs and Tony to Stillwater. LJ was helping Tony greatly and Rachel Cranston had found Tony an excellent therapist not to far from Stillwater. Jimmy had managed to find a bereaved parent support group about an hour away. Ed had been charged with two counts of tampering with evidence. A police officer had busted him trying to photo-shop the images from the accident. Making Tony appear drunk and amused by the after effects. He had even photo-shopped Melisa out and replaced her with what the officer assumed was a prostitute. On top of that he had left falsified notes from both Tony and Jimmy, claiming that they were gay lovers and the accident was planned and Breena's suicide was staged. His lawyer had convinced him to plead the fifth and he got off with a ninety day stint in a psychiatric hospital. The good news for Jimmy was that the insanity plea resulted in his cases being thrown out.

* * *

Today was the first time that the trio had been back to DC, since moving out to Pennsylvania. The reason for their return. It was the day of McGee, Abby, and Bishop's trial. Tony had to testify and Gibbs and Jimmy were going along for moral support. Tony's leg was now fully healed, he was starting to put weight back on, and the color had returned to his face. His eyes were still void of the light that they had once sparkled with but still he was coming back. That is until today when everything began to go to hell.

"Well here we are." Gibbs said.

"I am not ready for this." Tony sighed.

"Don't worry about it Tony. You are going to be alright." Jimmy assured.

"I hope so autopsy gremlin." Tony replied.

"Just take a deep breath and you will be just fine." Gibbs suggested.

"I have to testify against the people who I thought were my family. How the hell can I just take deep breaths and be fine?!" Tony demanded.

"Because we are here for you." Jimmy replied.

* * *

The trial seemed interminable. Tony sat in the front row, in between Gibbs and Jimmy. Gibbs rested his hand gently on Tony's shoulder. The whole time he was wondering how the hell he would get through testifying. He still felt sick and was prone to breaking down crying when he thought of that day. He had limited memories of his attack but what he did remember was painful. He had loved and trusted these people and they had just turned on him. He hated that he was praying that his former teammates would be handed hefty sentences but that was the only way out he saw.

"I call Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo, to the stand." Judge Clark called.

Shakily Tony stood and made his way to the stand. His time had come and there was no turning back now. He sat down and looked out at the court room. Abby had been escorted out of the room after breaking down in her grief over Victoria but McGee and Bishop remained. They sat at the defendant's table. Shooting daggers at him with their eyes. He quickly looked passed them and out at where Gibbs and Jimmy were sitting. Gibbs looked at him the way a supportive father would. While Jimmy offered a gentle smile.

"What do you recall about the evening of July 19th 2015?" Judge Clark asked.

"Yes your honor. I had made the trip to Stillwater with my friend Joel and his two daughters, the night before. Early that morning Joel received a call calming that Jethro Gibbs was on life support. We immediately made our way back to DC. So that I could say my final goodbyes. Upon arrival to Bethesda I was told that Jethro Gibbs was not a patient there. I immediately called Gibbs and he informed me that he was just fine. He requested that I meet him at NCIS. So that we could investigate the call. While Gibbs was helping Jimmy. I was jumped by Abby, McGee, and Bishop. I then spent nearly a month in the hospital fighting for my life. As a result I have pain in my knee that I never had before and the scarring to my lungs has become even worse. I now require the use of an inhaler and occasionally I need a CPAP machine at night." Tony explained.

"Thank you very much Mr. DiNozzo and I wish you the best." Judge Clark replied.

Testifying was much easier than Tony thought but he still felt like a zombie as he made his way back to his seat. He kind of collapsed as he sat back down, and Gibbs and Jimmy immediately put their arms around him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but some how managed to keep them from falling. Shortly after Tony's testimony the judge had his decision.

"I hereby sentence Elanor Bishop and Abigail Scuito to ten years in prison followed by three years probation. Timothy McGee is sentenced to twenty five years in prison followed by ten years probation. None have any chance for parole. Any contact with Anthony DiNozzo or James Palmer were violate parole and increase the sentences." Judge Clark announced.

* * *

A huge feeling of relief washed over the three, knowing that McGee, Abby, and Bishop would be spending years in jail and were forbade any contact with Tony. They could now return to Stillwater with a huge load off their minds. Now Gibbs could focus on his new life and Tony and Jimmy could focus on healing. It was night time before the trio arrived back to Stillwater. Jimmy rushed inside to let Larry out. While Tony and Gibbs stood in the driveway for a while.

"How you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Is a huge weight off your shoulders?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"You still seem upset. What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Fornell called me last night. He said that my dad tried to kill me. It was not a drunk driving accident. I was the target that night and Victoria was an innocent victim. I really am the reason that she is gone and when Jimmy finds out. He is going to hate me." Tony explained.

"Tony, Jimmy knows about the incident and he does not blame you." Gibbs assured.

"It still sucks. It really... really sucks. I was betrayed by both of my families and even though you and Jimmy never left my side. It still hurts. It really... really hurts." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to wrap this story soon and start the sequel after that. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	54. End Of The Tunnel

Six months had passed since the trial, eight since moving to Stillwater, and ten since the death of Victoria Palmer. Abby, McGee, and Bishop had been sent to three different prisons. Ducky had retired from NCIS and moved back to Scotland. Vance had cracked down on on IA incidents and now required each team to participate in a team building exercises every month. As for Jimmy, Gibbs, and Tony. They were trying their best to move on. Gibbs was now retired. Though he did do handyman work for just about everybody in town. Jimmy had picked up a job working under the town doctor. Who had plans to retire at the end of the year. Tony had gone back to his roots and was working as the high school's phys ed and football coach.

* * *

Jimmy leaned across the reception desk. It had been a slow day bit working in a doctor's office. That was a good thing. Just a few appointments and one set of stitches. He could not believe that almost a year had passed since the accident. His entire life had crumbled that night. His heart had shattered into a million pieces but slowly but surely he was rebuilding his life. He had worked a steady job for five and a half months and had made friends with all of Stillwater. Much to his dismay he had not been able to find Tori and Breena's graves. He had exhausted every search database and come up empty every time. Their was no record of a Breena or Tori Slater or any other name that Ed could possibly have used. In Florida, anywhere else in the United States, or abroad. The only thing that anybody could figure was that Ed had, had Tori and Breena cremated and was hiding their ashes somewhere. Gibbs had arranged for a tree to be planted in their honor. It was just a tiny sapling in a a memorial grove at the local park and Jimmy adored it. Still he wanted to know just where they were. He wanted them to be buried somewhere he could go to see them.

"Rough day?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Not really, just tired." Jimmy replied.

"Thinking about them?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Always" Jimmy admitted.

"Have you found anything out about the graves?" Dr. Ray asked.

"No and I don't think I will." Jimmy replied.

"Don't you have a lawyer? Can't he get answers out of Ed?" Dr. Ray asked.

"He has tried but nobody has heard from Ed in months." Jimmy explained.

"That is rough, I am sorry." Dr. Ray apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. It will work out in time." Jimmy assured, even though he was struggling to believe that lately.

"I like your attitude, kid." Dr. Ray replied.

* * *

Tony clocked out of work and headed out to his car. Today he had group therapy at the Stillwater Community Church. Group therapy was a diverse mixture of adults with varying problems. Some were recovering addicts, while others were grieving, but most were just lonely old people who needed an outlet. He was still broken and struggling to come to terms with that night but he had found the light at the end of the tunnel. Jimmy and Gibbs were always by his side and just about everybody in Stillwater supported him. There were some who resented him for the accident but nobody attacked him or treated him with disrespect. While he did remain in contact with Ducky, Vance, and a few other friends from NCIS and DC. His life was in Stillwater now and he could not be happier. He loved his job, his friends, and his new found family.

"Good evening Tony. How was your day?" Reverend Allen asked.

"It was pretty good. Had a pretty great day at work and Gibbs is making pork chops." Tony replied.

"Yum" Rev. Allen replied.

"They are almost as good as his steaks." Tony replied.

"That is wonderful but lets get serious. How was your week?" Rev. Allen asked.

"Good and I am doing great. Not a single suicidal thought and only one nightmare." Tony admitted.

"That is great to hear. When you first came here you were on watch and had night terrors at least once a night." Rev. Allen remarked.

"Support group helps a lot and my therapist is amazing but Gibbs is the best help. I tell you that man is special." Tony explained.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Because you are a good man and you deserve peace of mind." Rev. Allen replied.

"I do. I really do, don't I?" Tony asked.

"Yes you do, Tony." Rev. Allen agreed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My friend Christina is coming to visit next weekend." Tony explained.

"The girl you liked back in DC?" Rev. Allen asked.

"That's the one." Tony replied.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Rev. Allen asked.

"Well we would be long distance but I think that I will." Tony confirmed.

"Well good luck to you." Rev. Allen replied.

* * *

Gibbs set his sand paper down and admired his handy work. The week before he had been hired to repair the library steps. After working eight hours a day for the past six days. He had finished and the steps looked brand new. He had hated Stillwater when he was a teenager and regularly wished that the entire town would just burn down and take all of his pain with it. Now he was grown and appreciated his hometown a lot more. Especially after they had been so kind and welcoming to Tony and Jimmy. Now he was proud to be able to rejuvenate his hometown. Stillwater was a nice place but times had been hard and things had begun to fall apart. He had only made a dent in the problems but already people were complimenting him on all he had done. He loved what he was doing but Stillwater was not the only thing that was being given a new face and perspective. Tony and Jimmy were healing and being reformed as well and that was what he took the most pride in. His boys were his world and he would do anything for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	55. Anniversary

It was the one year anniversary of the accident which shattered the lives of Jimmy and Tony. Jimmy awoke bright and early that morning and made his way to the memorial tree. He still had not been able to find Breena and Tori's bodies. While it hurt him more than he could explain to lose them again. The tree was roughly the same thing as cemetery plots. It was a peaceful place to come and reflect. To remember the ones he had lost. Most times he would ask Tony or Gibbs to accompany him but today was different. Today he needed to be on his own. Gibbs had been there before and understood but Tony was hurt by not being invited. In his still fragile state, he assumed that Jimmy was being resentful towards him. Until Gibbs explained that Jimmy just needed to be alone on the anniversary. That, that day was Jimmy's day to grieve and if he needed to be alone. They had to let him. Tony stated that he understood and apologized. Still Jimmy felt it best to come to the tree early in the morning. Around sunrise was the best time to be there. It was just so beautiful, peaceful, and quiet. He arrived to the grove. He found the tree planted in honor of his girls and sat down at the base. His mind flashed back to the morning of Tori's death. It really was just an ordinary day. He kissed Tori on her head and tousled her soft hair. She was still dressed in the soft, pink, cotton kitten pajamas that he had bought for her. He went to work and joked around with Tony and the rest of the team. Then he came home and prepared to go out with Breena. When he found out why Tony was late. He came so close to telling Breena that Tony had fallen ill and offering to stay home with Tori. It's not like Ed would have missed his presence that much anyway. Instead he allowed Tony to come over and that's when his entire life was destroyed. He would give anything to change that night but he could not. All he could do was change the rest of his life. He knew that when she was well Breena loved him and he was Tori's world, and that is what gave him peace of mind. He also knew that even though they were gone, he was not alone. He had his new family. Which consisted of himself, Tony, and Gibbs. Ducky and Vance were his family as well but Tony and Gibbs were the close in distance family. He was eternally grateful to his new family because not only did he lose Tori and Breena last year but he also lost Breena's family. Not that he missed him that much. They never cared much for him at all. They only tolerated him because he was married to Breena. Thankfully he had learned long ago that family was not related by blood but by love. Sadly the accident taught him a hard truth about family. That sometimes the family you created by love could fall apart. Just as easily as the blood family did. Which was unfortunately the case with Abby, McGee, and Bishop. They had broken his heart when they attacked Tony. First of all he did not blame Tony for the accident and secondly even if he did. Beating Tony senseless would do nothing for his peace of mind. Tori would still be dead, Breena would still be broken, and he would still be lost.

* * *

The past year had been full of pain and true healing had only begun in the past few months. Gibbs was settling into retirement and handyman work. While Tony and Jimmy had settled into their jobs.

Jimmy had put pictures of his girl's up in his room and had come back to social media. He had weeded out all the people who attacked Tony but had made so many new friends. Between the people of Stillwater and the members of his therapy groups. He still was not ready to date and unsure if he would ever want another child but he could be around other families and not fall apart.

Slowly but surely the old Tony was coming back. He was still damaged but at times the old Tony would slip through and he would joke around. On one occasion a kid had called Jimmy "Harry Potter" and Tony had joked that he had won a Harry Potter look alike contest ten years ago and never took off the costume. He had also been dating Christina Aldrin for the past six weeks or so. She had moved up from DC and was now working with the Stillwater Police Department.

Gibbs was loving retirement and getting re-antiquated with his home town. After the third divorce and then Jenny's death. He had sworn off of relationships but he was happy just being with his boys.

Ducky was planning a trip to the states during the Holidays. From about a week before Christmas to the end of January or early February. He adored being in his home country. Though he did miss his family back in America.

Vance was still the director of NCIS but he had brought Jared and Kayla up a few times and was looking to move to the area when he retired from NCIS. Even though that was a long way off because he would be staying on until the kids were through with college.

As for Abby, McGee, and Bishop nobody had heard from them since the trial but nobody cared one bit. After what the did to Tony. They deserved what they got and it was clear that they would never be a part of the family again. If they had ever been a part of the family.

* * *

Tony was in desperate need of support on the anniversary. His support group was not supposed to meet that day and Reverend Allen was preforming a Memorial Service out of town. Still, Tony found himself sitting at Stillwater Community Church. He had Christina Aldrin right by his side. She had been his near constant companion since moving to Stillwater the month before.

"How are you holding up?" Christina asked.

"As well as I can." Tony sighed.

"You are not alone Tony. You are my boyfriend, you are Gibbs's son, and Jimmy's brother. The accident was tragic but you are not alone" Christina assured.

"She's got a point kid." Gibbs added.

"You are the reason I stayed sane. You supporting me is the reason I could cope with Ed's betrayal and the team's behavior. I will never blame you and I will always love you like a brother." Jimmy vowed.

"Thanks guys. I will never get over the accident but thanks to you I see that there is hope and life after tragedy.' Tony explained.

"You taught me the same thing brother." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. The sequel will be called "Picking Up The Pieces" and should be up by Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
